Deadpool: Madness Brought to Equestria (Redone)
by StoryWriterGuy
Summary: Deadpool and his new partner Gutter are sent off to Equestria. There they encounter the Mane Six and are welcomed to Equestria with open arms. Unfortunately for them they have no way of getting home and must figure out if there's even a way. Read as they mess around in Equestria and fight off douchebags.
1. Chapter 1: Failed Pay

**Alright. I'm back, with what I believe is a more proper story this time. I'm surprised that my story on Deadpool and My Little Pony got over 30,000 views. This new story will have similarities to the other, but it'll be entirely different plot this time, enjoy the story!**

Noises can be heard from Room 113, the crashes of bodies and sounds of shots being fired. A man lets out a scream before suddenly being silenced. We find our favorite Merc finishing up his assignment. He lets loose a sigh of relief as he beats down the final baddie. "Man, what a pain." Deadpool said as he tossed and turned the body of what seemed to be a businessman, but grumbled as he could not find what he searched for. "You piece of shit. You've fucked with the wrong people". ***BANG*** "Dammit, I fired a blank." ***BANG*** "There we go". The man's body suddenly went limp and blood oozed from his forehead. Deadpool sat down cross legged and began scouring, he felt a lump on the man's coat pocket. His eyes lit up underneath his mask as he pulled out a sort of crumpled up file. "What could've been so important that this guy sent me from mob boss after mob boss to try and find this doc".

 _(Who cares? Just turn it in so we can get paid already!)_

 ** _(I wouldn't dismiss it so easily, it looks like a blueprint for some piece of tech.)_**

"Smarty pants is right. For some reason I feel like I'm being screwed over...nah". Deadpool ran away from the scene before any cops could show up. Someone definitely heard that. When he arrived back to his apartment he noticed that the door to where he lived was opened. He immediately drew his katanas and slowly peered the door only to find that creepy fucker from yesterday.

"Oh, it's you. You really gotta learn how to close doors, dude". Deadpool said as he shut the door and attempted to lock it, however he forgot that the lock was busted, so he just left it alone. What stands in front of Deadpool is a somewhat tall bum, with greyish looking skin, black void iris eyes, he keeps a total blank expression no matter the situation. He wore dark green military cargo pants, a light grey hoodie with a zipper and black work boots. Deadpool had noticed that the guy never showered, barely ate, and didn't really seem to do much besides loiter around places. "Sorry." He simply said. "How'd that job of yours go?" The man asked as a way to start a conversation and end the silence.

"I found the damn thing. It had better been worth all that time. Seriously though, what even is this for?" The Man looked over his shoulder for a brief moment to look at the doc. "I know what it is." He stated as walks toward the kitchen section of the apartment and proceeded to turn on the stove. "That tech is what they used to gather info from those people down in that lab. Poor bastards." Deadpool eyed the doc again, tossed it away, sat on his couch, grabbed the remote, turned the tv on, and began to flip through channels.

He started to recall the events of how he met this guy. It's when he first started the job actually. Deadpool had been sent by his employer to a secret lab located deep underground run by mobsters. There he found an interrogation room that specifically focused on mentally torturing it's victims along with physical pain once in awhile to finally drive a man to the edge and spill the huge amount of beans he had on him. The Man was the only living thing there, when Deadpool found him during that time he simply stared at a wall. Deadpool found a note on the floor that said "Nothing hurts this guy, he keeps getting back his flesh and organs almost as soon as he loses them, don't bother with him, you'll only break your tools. We'll ship him off somewhere else." Deadpool "freed" The Man and invited him over to his apartment to rest up. He didn't realize however that the guy was indifferent to almost everything. Nothing seemed to bother him.

"You still haven't told me your name yet, guy". The Man opened up a pack of tortillas and began to lay them on the stove one by one until he couldn't fit anymore. "I already told you. I don't have one." You couldn't see it but Deadpool rolled his eyes underneath his mask and stood up from the couch. "Oooooooooo, so dark and mysterious." Deadpool said in a mocking tone, slightly shaking his hands near his head. "For now, I'll call you...Gutter Pup." Gutter Pup looked at him blankly and went back to heating up his tortillas. A few minutes of silence ended when a loud ***BOOM*** shook the apartment. Deadpool grasped his couch and stayed still during the duration. Gutterpup's ingredients were sent flying in every direction and he looked slightly disappointed. All the cars outside the building began to blare their alarms. People outside were starting to scream and yell, Deadpool went to go open his window and as soon as he did he was met with a headbutt from a light grey cerulean shaped pony crashed into him. ***CRACK***

Deadpool was suddenly gone and nowhere to be found. Gutter Pup had disappeared as well. The only thing going on in the room right now was the sound of the fire detector going off and Gutter Pup's tortillas burning.

 **That's the first chapter of this "new" series. The story will begin to kick off next chapter. I'm liking the new plot so far and I think this new and improved version of Eidolon suits the story far better. Tell me what you guys think of it, I don't mind some recommendations as well, ideas are appreciated. I'll see you guys and gals in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Intro to Equestria

**Gintama? More like GAYtama! Got 'em! Amirite guys? Anybody?** **(I actually like the Anime).**

Deadpool opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a few seconds. He sat up straight and checked himself for any broken bones. "Oi, Gutter Pup! Where'd you go?". Deadpool yelled out. The only response he received was a flock of birds who quickly flew away from the trees they were on. He noticed he crashed upon the middle of a forest during what seemed to be nighttime. He gained a sense of his surroundings. Luckily for him he had his magic satchel on him before they were sent wherever they are. He decided against making any weapons with it at the moment. He began to aimlessly wander around until he found somewhere where he could set up camp.

 _ **(Shouldn't we be looking for Gutter Pup?)**_

"Eh, I'm sure he'll be okay. Dude seems invincible like me." Deadpool found a cave in a clearing not too far from where he started. He slowly entered, but quickly realized it was pitch black inside. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a flashlight. It didn't have batteries. Deadpool yet again reached into his satchel and found three triple A batteries which he immediately put inside of the flashlight. He aimed the light in front of him only to find a gigantic, purple, almost translucent bear, in a sleeping position.

 _(Turn it off!)_

Deadpool did just that and began to slowly back away from the cave. Unfortunately for him, he stepped on a frail twig, that let out an unusually loud snap. Deadpool tensed up and quickly fled from the cave, he turned around and witnessed as the bear emerged from it's location and began to charge towards Deadpool who was running as fast as he could.

 _ **(Look up there!)**_

Gutter Pup was impaled on tree, as soon as Deadpool noticed him, he looked in his direction and saw the Giant Bear. Deadpool ran even faster to the tree and got behind it. The wild bear swung her insanely sharp claws and sliced the tree in half easily. Deadpool crouched before she could get him as well and kept on running. The tree fell on top of Gutter Pup, as he began to get himself loose the bear stepped on him and easily broke every bone possible and sent blood flying everywhere. _Imagine stepping on a ketchup packet, that was basically him._

Deadpool reached into his satchel and pulled out three frag grenades, he stopped, turned around, and made his way to the Bear's mouth by jumping on her claw and shoving two up her snout and the last one in her mouth. He jumped away before the explosion caught him. The Bear let out a sharp cry of pain and began to wobble back and forth.

When she finally decided to fall over it was in the direction of Deadpool. He was too busy celebrating to notice the giant shadow of the bear start to loom over him. The head of the bear caught half of his body. A huge amount of dirt obscured his vision. When it finally settled Deadpool has his waist caught. He tried to get out but the head was to heavy. He gave it the last of his strength and got out, kinda.

"Oopsie, didn't mean to do that. Let me just..." Deadpool's guts were hanging out from his torso and waist he tugged and pulled the waist from underneath the bear and successfully reattached himself.

 _ **(We should go back to Gutter.)**_

 _(Last time we saw him, he ended getting stepped on like a tiny ant.)_

"Yeah we should, we can't advance the plot without him." Deadpool walked back to the tree that fell earlier. Gutter Pup was still in the same spot he was at earlier. "Where did that bear come from?" Gutter asked. "I found it in a cave, did you see how big it is?" Deadpool said. Gutter looked behind Deadpool and saw someone poking around where the bears body is. "By the way..." Gutter started. "Did you kill that bear?" He asked. Deadpool shrugged his shoulders. "I shoved three grenades into it, it should be dead."

In the distance you could barely hear a voice that seemed to be talking to the bear in a sweet and calm voice. Gutter motioned for Deadpool to follow him. Deadpool went right behind him and pulled out binoculars to see further ahead. He brought out another one once he and Gutter hid behind some tall grass. "I don't need them" he said when Deadpool offered the binoculars to him. Deadpool grabbed the camera watching them and pointed it in the direction of the person, they were observing. He slowly lowered his binoculars when he realized what he was looking at.

At the same time:

 _ **(No way...)**_

 _(No way...)_

"Is that a..." Deadpool trailed off. "A pony, yes." Gutter said. "You seem awfully calm about this!" Deadpool yelled. "Huh?" The yellow, pink haired, pony looked towards the direction of the noise and spotted both of the spies. She quickly fled back into the forest away from the clearing. "How am I going to get back home?! My favorite novela 'El Senor De Los Cielos' must've already started!" Deadpool was having a midlife crisis at the moment while Gutter looked on at this insane man.

"Are these the guys, Fluttershy?" A voice said behind the duo. When they looked up they saw a whole army of ponies and a blue pony in the middle. The yellow one was all the way in the back barely peeking her head out to see. "Woah, no way..." a voice said among the crowd, everybody in that army were staring at Deadpool and Gutter. "Are those humans?" Another voice said. "They look really weird." Said the same voice. "I heard that! But that ain't nothin wait till I show you what's under this mask!" Deadpool yelled in reply "It can talk!"

"We're not things." Deadpool said his voice lowered, kinda giving up knowing that they weren't going to be treated equally. "Fluttershy! Go get Twilight! She'll know what to do with these...things." The Pony said "Okay, Rainbow Dash." The other answered meekly. "For some reason I feel like we're not welcome here. I guess its not that different here after all." Wonderbolts, Don't take your eyes off of 'em." Rainbow Dash ordered.

 _ **(What are our options?)**_

"Run." Gutter said. All of a sudden Gutter had disappeared and only Rainbow Dash had her eyes on him the entire time, there's no way she missed where he went. While the wonderbolts were looking around for where Gutter went, Deadpool reached into his satchel and pulled out two flashbangs. The sound of the pin being pulled got the attention of the group, but before they could react the flashbangs went off and Deadpool booked it to wherever he thought Gutter went.

"Sorry, about that! It'll only last for about ten seconds."


	3. Chapter 3: Gutter Time

**I'm pumping these out pretty quick, I guess that's what happens when you get bored. Anyway, here's chapter tres.**

As soon as the Wonderbolts were blinded they started to accidentally crash into each other over and over again trying to regain their senses. Rainbow Dash was flying around everywhere and occasionally bumping trees or other objects. Deadpool was long gone and so was Gutter, Deadpool stopped running as soon as he felt he put enough distance between himself and the Wonderbolts. He hid behind a rock and decided to catch his breath. Just because he had a healing factor didn't mean he can't get tired. He rested his back against the rock and let out a sigh. He stayed quiet when he heard the Wonderbolts and Rainbow Dash fly past him and beyond.

 _ **(Great, Now we're wanted men.)**_

 _(Gutter booked it from there!)_

 ** _(I didn't even see him move.)_**

 _(You really didn't notice?)_

"Hey, I feel a little fuzzy..." Deadpool noticed he was starting to get sleepy, REAL sleepy, he tried his hardest to stay awake, he found a nearby pond and dipped his head inside the water in an effort to wake up. It only helped a little bit. He couldn't help it anymore and he fell unconscious.

Gutter had actually gone miles beyond up into the sky and to his slight surprise he was able to land on and move clouds. He didn't question it and in fact used this to get around by leaping from cloud to cloud. He was actually having a little bit of fun with it and smiled a little. He eventually landed on extremely high flattened mountain. There was a runway with obstacles and red flags. Gutter assumed it was meant for a pegasus as some sort of training. He came into contact with an object named 'The Dizzitron'. There was a note that read "This piece of equipment is malfunctioning, there seems to be a problem with the speed at which it rotates. I'll need more bits if you want it FULLY repaired. Notify me if you want to discuss price and time of repair, Spitfire."

Gutter set the note down in it's original spot and looked at the contraption once again. For some odd reason he felt the need to try it out. He strapped himself in, pulled out a small rock from his hoodie, and threw it at the start button. The moment the rock hit the button, Gutter started to spin in circles, it got to the point where it went beyond it's limits and was going at a speed that can break someone's neck.

In the distance Spitfire was busy reading and signing papers that had to do with the Dizzitron and the amount of bits it would require for full repair. In her frustration she took her sunglasses off and closed her eyes trying to think of a solution. All of a sudden she heard squeaks and very loud clattering not too far where she was. She put her sunglasses back on and flew off quickly to investigate the ruckus.

As soon as she caught sight of what was going on, she saw Gutter get flung at an insane speed and distance, Gutter looked down, he was so far up, he couldn't even see the device anymore. It was like the world had turned into a mirror. As he fell, he saw Spitfire flying in place waiting for him to come down. He landed perfectly on his feet but it was enough force to crack the mountain top in half. He quickly noticed and revealed some of his power. Gutter lazily raised his hand and started to reassemble the mountain and the Dizzitron to it's former glory, every single piece that had been destroyed reformed back together and perfectly fit together

 _"I should be more careful."_ Gutter thought to himself. Spitfire started to make her way to Gutter without any fear or hesitation. And made eye contact with him. Gutter stared back and didn't say a word. "What's your name?" Spitfire asked. "I don't have one." He responded. "Strange...Either way, I have to thank you for fixing the Dizzitron and the mountain." Gutter nodded his head and prepared to take off until the Wonderbolts showed up with Deadpool being carried inside of a purple sphere of magic.

"Princess Luna?" Spitfire bowed as Luna gracefully landed next to her with Deadpool imprisoned in her magic bubble. "DOES THOU KNOWEST THIS BEING?" Luna yelled. Everypony next to her tensed up at her sudden burst. She noticed and stopped using her Royal Canterlot voice. "This creature has stirred up quite the commotion among the citizens of Ponyville." Gutter didn't say anything, in his mind he was trying to figure out how he was going to get Deadpool without violence. "Well? What art thou have to sayeth for thyself?"

"I'm no foe your majesty. I have no quarrel with anyone in this world at the moment." Luna looked at him for a good while studying him, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "I believe thee, what dost thou want?" Gutter simply responded "A way back home." Luna stared at him for quite some time. She wasn't sure if she should trust this man. "Princess Luna!" A voice rang out. "Princess Twilight, this is perfect timing." Luna said. "For what?" An enthusiastic voice asked. "Let 'em explain it first, Pinkie". Applejack and Pinkie Pie arrived from a hot air balloon, they landed softly and exited. "No way! Is that really a human? I can't believe it!" Pinkie Pie began to jump up and down towards Gutter but was quickly held back by Applejack. "Hold yer horses, Pinkie. That fella don't seem too friendly." Applejack warned her.

"I can vouch for him." Spitfire continued. "He fixed The Dizzitron and even reconstructed the mountain. I don't think he means any harm." Luna stayed motionless and finally spoke. "I trust him. For now we shall make you become acquainted with the citizens of Ponyville. Be wary, tomorrow we'll talk again." Luna handed over Deadpool to Twilight and whispered something in her ear.

"If you don't mind, Mr..." Twilight began to speak but trailed off. "I don't have a name, but that idiot over there calls me Gutter Pup." He said pointing to Deadpool. "Also, there's no need for the formalities." Gutter told her. "Um...alright, I have plenty of room in my castle. About your friend though, I'm going to be keeping him in that bubble." Gutter nodded in understanding.

"All of thee should headeth back home, rest, for thou will needeth that." Princess Luna advised. Everyone went their separate ways and went back home for some sleep. Luna and Twilight guided Gutter to Twilight's castle. Gutter for once became real talkative because this world had him curious. "If you don't mind me asking, what is that picture on your rear end?" Gutter asked. "That's a cutie mark. It represents what talent an individual pony has. Everypony is unique." Twilight answered. "What about royalty? Who are the leaders?" Gutter questioned. "Well, there's me, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance. "Twilight answered again. "Interesting, so it's all female leaders then."

"Anything you want to ask me?" Gutter asked. Twilight thought to herself for a few moments and asked him: "Where are you from?" Gutter answered: "From Earth, your world but with humans. Funnily enough, where we're from, the Mythical creatures are you. I wouldn't be surprised to find others kinds of animals. If you ever find a way, DON'T ever go to our world." Gutter firmly stated. This scared a Twilight a bit, she saw the look on his face, he was serious. Maybe when Deadpool wakes up she'll find out what he means.


	4. Chapter 4: The Villain Of The Story

**No more exposition! The Story starts now, It's time to get creative and let Deadpool and Gutter have a little fun! Just in case it wasn't made clear, this takes place during the arc where Twilight is an Alicorn.**

 _Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke._ Deadpool opened his eyes, he rubbed them and attempted to move. He looked around the room and realized he was stuck inside of a purple barrier. Discord stood in front him. "Even someone like me has never seen a human before." He said. "Any chance you'll let out of this thing?" Deadpool said as he spun in circles inside the orb. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sorry, Twilight's orders." Discord said as wagged his eagle-like finger 'no' to Deadpool.

 _ **(You sure we can't just break out?)**_

 _(For some reason, I wanna find out what that guy tastes like.)_

 ** _(You can suck his dick later.)_**

 _(You know damn well that's not what I meant!)_

Both of Deadpool's voices began to have a fight inside his head, you could hear a table and a chair falling over along with some grunts and bodies being slammed to the ground and insults being hurled at each other. "The only thing gay here is the sounds you guys are making," Deadpool claimed. Discord wore a confused look on his face. "Sorry, two guys are fighting in my head." He pointed to his head and began to bonk it in an attempt to stop them. _"And people call me crazy."_ Discord thought. The door to the room suddenly opened. The Mane Six stood in the doorway, all of them approached Discord and Deadpool. All of a sudden Deadpool's bubble burst and fell on his face. "A warning would've been nice," Deadpool said as he stood up.

"There's quite an uproar in Equestria right now." Discord said. "Your friend is already outside meeting the residents. Animals from all over have come to see you both." Deadpool looked out the window and saw all the ponies gathered around Twilight's home. He opened the window and jumped from the building and landed in the middle of a crowd that Gutter was also in between in. "Everyone heard, huh." Deadpool jumped out and landed right next to Gutter who was shaking hands with Civilians. "There's the other one!" One pony said. Half of the crowd around Gutter went to Deadpool who was immediately overwhelmed and bombarded with questions.

"Everyone! Back Off!" Deadpool yelled. Everyone suddenly grew really quiet. "I'm really hungry, any of you guys have food?" Five ponies put Deadpool on their backs and started to take him to a local restaurant they knew. The rest of the crowd followed them and completely forgot about Gutter who had hidden inside of a trash bin and popped out as soon as everyone left. He removed a banana peel from his head and a half-eaten apple from his pocket.

Deadpool had eaten too much, it got to the point where he became a literal balloon, and if fed one more time he would surely pop. A mountain of plates were right next to him all stained with various foods the ponies had given to him. Every pony was trying to figure out a way to get him back to normal. His stubby arms and legs couldn't move so Pinkie Pie had to roll him towards the Mane Six. Deadpool tried to talk but couldn't even speak coherently for anyone to understand. Gutter pulled out a needle and quickly poked Deadpool. He let out so much air that it actually sent some ponies flying, shaped like paper he gently landed on the ground flat. He put his thumb in his mouth and blew into it quickly reforming into his original shape.

"Wow! That was really fun! The way you went WHOOSH and SPLAT and KAPOW all over! Do it again!" Pinkie Pie said hopping around Deadpool. "Twilight, weren't we supposed to meet with the princess'?" Rarity asked with a concerned look on her face. The camera zoomed in on Twilight and she yelled "Oh Ma God!" she pressed both of her hooves against both of her cheeks. "Is that a JoJo's reference?" Deadpool asked.

 **AT THE TRAIN STATION**

"Whew!" Twilight let out a sigh as she entered the train and took a seat. "I *huff* am *huff* not *huff* the athletic type." Rarity said exhausted. She lay down on two seats and started to catch her breath. Fluttershy took a seat next to Rainbow Dash who was laughing at both Twilight and Rarity. Pinkie had so much energy all the time so it was no surprise she was able to run for a while. "Do you think we'll make it in time?" Fluttershy asked. "I can't be that important, right?" Pinkie and Deadpool said at the same time. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Pinkie quickly added. "Goddammit!' Deadpool crossed his arms and looked to his left while frowning. Everyone suddenly turned their heads to Deadpool and some who had children with them made sure they weren't exposed to that kind of language. A pony in uniform came up to Deadpool and told him that if he did that again, he'd have to kick him off the bus. "WHAT?!" Deadpool questioned. "I don't know where you come from, Dear, but those kinds of words aren't tolerated here." Rarity informed Deadpool. _"Interesting..."_ Gutter thought to himself.

A robotic voice came up on the speakers and revealed their next destination. Deadpool was mumbling to himself complaining about the rules in place. The Mane Six were having a conversation about the next upcoming Gala. "Princess Celestia said she'd like to have me perform my Double Rainboom if I can do it." Rainbow Dash said. "Think ya can pull it off wheneva ya want?" Applejack asked. "I think she's been doing fine, although the noise does scare some of the animals," Fluttershy said softly. "Don't push yourself too hard," Twilight warned her. "I'll be fine, my wings are made of steel!" Rainbow Dash responded, she flexed her wings and even showed off how she can easily do push ups with them.

"No one is-" Suddenly the Train began to speed up, The Mane Six were all sent flying to the back. Deadpool clung onto one of the poles as he was lifted off his feet. Gutter got hit the hardest and hit his head against one of the poles, he caught himself however before he crashed into the Mane Six behind him. Deadpool saw his satchel next to one of the doors. It had broken open when the Train sped up and it was about to fall out.

 _ **(The Satchel!)**_

 _(Hurry up! Grab it!)_

Deadpool lunged for the satchel, he barely missed it and leaped for it one more time. He caught it, but he was losing his balance and about to fall out of the train. Gutter grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. All of a sudden the Conductors body came tumbling from the front. Twilight used her magic to stop him from falling out like Deadpool and wanted to ask her what was going, however, she was unconscious. Gutter and Deadpool began to make their way up to the front, constantly being put off balance, just as they managed to reach it, the sound of glass breaking caught their attention. "Look out!" Rainbow Dash yelled. A robot stood behind Gutter, it stood 6 feet tall and it came equipped with a huge sword integrated, and a laser gun inside of its arm. Before he even had time to respond, the robot jammed the sword right into Gutter chest, blood quickly leaked from him as it lifted him up. Everypony there closed their eyes in horror.

"At least ask me out on a date first." Gutter karate chopped the arm off the robot and yanked out the blade. He aimed and threw the blade right into the robot's forehead. It started to spaz out and it fell on the floor. Deadpool had made his way up to the front of the train where he encountered two robots. They turned around and opened fire on him. He ran and slid underneath them, he grabbed one of them and used it as a bullet sponge, used it's own weapon to shoot its ally. He threw them on top of each other and looked around for the lever and began to pull it down.

 _ **(Wait! The ponies could die from the this!)**_

 _(I know! Pull out a net from our satchel!)_

"Gutter! Set this-" Another robot had entered and kicked Deadpool in his left leg. The attack was so strong that he actually snapped the muscle tissue and broke his bones. Deadpool lost his balance and fell backward. The robot began to sock Deadpool in his face repeatedly until Applejack came galloping in and rammed into it. She turned around and bucked it in the head she managed to completely crush it. "Come on, Shuga" Applejack let Deadpool use her as support and let him heal his right leg. While this happened Deadpool reached into his Satchel and pulled out a few nets. He stood up and went back to set up the net, with the help of every pony they quickly fastened everything in place. Gutter and Deadpool both went to the front and placed the last net there. So nobody would go flying out. Deadpool and Gutter pulled down at the same time.

Gutter and Deadpool broke through the front of the train. Deadpool looked down at his body and saw bones from his ribcage sticking out. Both of his legs were broken and his left shoulder dislocated. Gutter's left eye was missing, his fingers were bent in several directions, his right leg was gone it had been smashed off. They both lay there waiting for everything to heal. Gutter couldn't find his eye so he grew a new one instead. As they both slowly stood up, a crowd started to form around them. It was the ponies they had saved, they shook hands with everyone and everyone thanked them both. "That...was...awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I can't believe you guys survived!" Twilight was in awe on what she just witnessed. How could these two men still possibly be alive?

"You okay, dear?" Rarity asked Fluttershy. She nodded her head yes and meekly looked on behind Rarity. "We should start heading towards your princess." Gutter said. Everyone nodded her heads and started to walk away from the scene. As soon as they left the train began to fix itself, Gutter was merely looking at it, his eyes followed the movement of every part that reassembled itself. "Hey, Applejack." She turned her head to face Deadpool. "Thanks, for taking down that robot." He gave her a thumbs up." Applejack smiled and said: "It was ma pleasure."

 **AT THE THRONE**

"Sister." Luna motioned towards the door. They both got up from their thrones and faced the Group. Everyone except Deadpool and Gutter bowed in the presence of the Princess'. Both of the men went in front of the Mane Six to talk to them. Twilight spoke up and told Celestia what had happened on their way here. "We were also attacked, by these robots," Celestia said. "Luckily we had the Royal Guards to protect us. Not to mention the Captain of The Royal Army." Everyone looked towards Shining Armor who came from behind them. "Twily!" Shining Armor and Twilight galloped toward each other and hugged. Cadance then came from behind them as well, she held a pink foal in her arms. All of a sudden the everyone approached the baby and started to 'Aw' at her.

Deadpool went up as well, he noticed the baby was asleep but as soon as he even looked at her, she opened her eyes. "We were waiting near the throne, when all of a sudden, an army of robots began to attack, we managed to defeat them without any casualties." Gutter was the only one wasn't approaching the baby. "We get it, you're Mr. Edgey. Just come and look at the baby." Deadpool said. _Tick, Tick, Tick._ All of a sudden the baby started to fly in the air, everyone looked shocked, they then realized what was happening, the baby let out a, began to self-destruct, the explosion would be big enough that would kill everyone near it except Deadpool. Everything began to slow down. The sound of glass shattering could be heard.

 **Time had stopped.**

Gutter let out a sigh, he stood there and observed everyone. It was actually really funny to see the shocked expression of everyone. The explosion had gone off but it hadn't hit anyone yet. Gutter moved all the ponies away from the fake foal. He positioned everyone in a straight line. He looked at the fake baby and saw some sort of chip being ejected.

"Oh, so it's supposed to destroy it's memory so no one can access it or any other recordings. Smart. But..." Gutter grabbed it from midair and stored it in his pocket. He walked away and sat down in front of everyone.

 **"Time begins to flow again..."**

The sound of a clock ticking could be heard. The explosion finished and it managed to destroy some of the floor and parts of the entrance. "What just happened?" Pinkie Pie questioned. "I saved all of you." Gutter responded observing the chip he found. "I found this in that fake, he tossed it to Deadpool who caught it, he immediately reached into his satchel and pulled out a laptop. He inserted the chip into the SD card slot and it fit perfectly. "How did you "If that's a fake, then where's our baby?!" Cadance began to sob and used Shining Armor for support. He looked like he was about to break down as well but held back his emotions. "Please, help me. We need to be saved. Find my brother/father/daughter/cousin etc. I've heard it all before, you don't need to tell me. I'll find that damn baby of yours." Gutter said.

"I've found a vidaeoooooo!" Deadpool said. He clicked on the file titled ' 4" in the video you could see Flutter Heart imprisoned in a heavy glowing gray force field. "This little foal, is quite powerful, though she is a newborn, she somehow possesses an immense amount of power. Getting her in that barrier was very time-consuming. Here, this should help." The sound of something being placed inside of the robot, who was recording, could be heard. "Most likely she'll grow up to become the most powerful Alicorn to ever exist." The camera turned to face a man, his whole figure was blurred and you couldn't make out any features. "Go. Kill those meddlers." The man chuckled. "They'd never expect their own baby to be a ticking time bomb." The video ended. Everyone stood there quiet, they didn't know what to say. Deadpool put the laptop back into his satchel. "He's gotta be somewhere underground, all I saw were rocks and a few tools here and there."

"Attention citizens, this is a message from your future king." Everyone looked at each other and hurried outside to the city. They saw a projection that reached for the sky. The source of the projection couldn't be found. "I intend to bring TRUE peace among Equestria and all of her citizens. Unfortunately, in order for this to be achieved, there will need to be strict rules to keep everyone in line. If you disobey, then I'm afraid my police force will have to punish you. Do not fear me, I'm doing this for the benefit of everyone. My world has seen too much violence. Violence is necessary for change, I'll need to take this sacrifice. This will be the war that ENDS ALL WARS." The message ended and the projection disappeared.

"Your typical bad guy, and just like the others, will always end up getting his ass kicked." Deadpool said. "I know where he is." Gutter claimed. "You gonna tell us?" Deadpool asked. "He has to be in the Everfree Forest. No one ever goes there, right?" Gutter pointed in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "That's a hunch, there's no way to possibly know that." Deadpool said. "Look, if you want to advance the plot, then we're going to need somewhere to go." Gutter said. "Fine then." Deadpool said. "Gutter." Celestia approached him. "What kind of magic did you use? Did you teleport all of us away from the explosion?" She asked. "I stopped time." Gutter responded nonchalantly. Everyone looked shocked. "Whoa, I didn't know you could do that!" Deadpool said.

 _"He's extremely dangerous..."_ Celestia thought to herself. Luna looked at her sister with a worried look on her face. They began to communicate Telepathically. _"Thy man is a threat to the well being of all citizens." Luna communicated. "We have to wait and see the full extent of his powers, for now let him do as he pleases. If he goes rogue..."_

"Wait! We need to end this with a cool shot of us walking away." Deadpool grabbed the camera and placed it on the ground he adjusted its position and aimed it toward himself and Gutter. He pressed a button and it started to record. Both of the men began to walk away, real slow, into the distance, without looking back at the camera. As soon as they were out of frame, Deadpool came back running and held the camera, he had it facing his...face while trying to stop it from recording. "That should make for a cool end to this chapter." Deadpool said as he pressed the button to stop recording.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. It's obviously longer than the previous ones and I'm finally starting to have fun with it. If you have any ideas of how the story could possibly go, then by all means leave a review. If you have any gripes with the story or its characters, maybe I'm ignoring someone important or not getting the personality of a character correct. Please let me know. Anyway, that's all. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Now What?

The Everfree Forest, according to Twilight, is an "unnatural" place where plants and animals take care of themselves without the need for Ponies. She also said to look out for a hut, her friend named 'Zecora' could be somewhere there wandering about. "Unnatural my ass. This is the most normal thing I've seen so far." Deadpool said in disbelief. "These plants are damn annoying too!" Deadpool was slicing and dicing any branch or tall grass that got in his and Gutter's way. They both were on edge, at any moment they expected to be attacked. It never happened, however, and they slowly let their guard down. "This is unnerving." Gutter quietly said."I swear, when I find this guy I'm going to shove my sword so far up his ass, the only thing he'll taste is his own shit." Deadpool promised. "You're not the only one." Gutter responded.

They both kept on walking, looking in every direction to see if they could find anything out of the ordinary. They walked through swamps and encountered the occasional wild animal. They always defeated any of them but never killed. "I'm kinda hungry again. You think I can eat this?" Deadpool pointed to a plant on the ground. "I would advise against that, or you'll turn into a rat." A voice warned him. Gutter and Deadpool looked for the source of the voice and found a zebra. She wore a hood and promptly put it down. "You must be Zecora." Gutter said. She nodded and pointed to a tall, large, hollowed out tree. "You are the ones Twilight sent? Come, let us talk in my hut." Zecora motioned for them to follow her. They entered her home, sat down on the ground, and gave her the floor.

"Finally, we can speak privately, I fear we may be being spied on by an entity." Zecora said. "You think someone's been following us?" Deadpool asked. Gutter nodded in agreement with Zecora. "I saw it as soon as we entered Everfree Forest. I didn't say anything because I thought it would give up and lead us back to the base." Deadpool crossed his arms and began to think. "How do we get it to give up?" Deadpool questioned. "Luckily for you, I have concocted a potion that will surely subdue." Zecora went to one of the shelves and with her mouth grabbed the potion and gave it to Deadpool. "Merely throw it at the villain, but do not miss, or it will still run." She warned. "What does it do?" Gutter asked. "It significantly speeds up the aging of anything, but beware, for it is a tricky thing." She said, "I've got this, it won't even know..." Deadpool trailed off. "Yeah, I can't do it. How can you rhyme words so easily?" Deadpool asked. "A vast knowledge of the dictionary can go a long way, practice and remember words to master it one day," Zecora informed him. "Thank you, Zecora." Gutter got up and started to exit her home. "If you're ever in any trouble, don't be afraid to come to us for help." Deadpool waved goodbye and Zecora did the same.

"You think it was a good idea for us to leave them back there?" Deadpool was referring to the Mane Six. "They need to stay there in case there is another attack at Canterlot." Gutter replied. The kept on walking in complete silence, excluding the sound of their feet stepping on wet mud.

 _ **(When it comes to fighting a living being, I think they hold back. When it comes to robots, I'm sure they'll do better than survive.)**_

 _(I remember hearing that both Celestia and Luna raise the sun and the moon. That's pretty spooky and powerful.)_

 ** _(Where'd you hear that?)_**

 _(From one of the rich snobs at Canterlot.)_

 ** _(If that's the case, then I think Gutter might actually have a hard time taking them down. If that ever happens.)_**

 _(Blatant foreshadowing is blatant.)_

"Wait." Gutter stopped in his tracks and started to look around and listen. "Did you hear that?" He said quietly. Deadpool nodded and pulled out the potion Zecora had given him. Deadpool whipped around and as hard as he could throw the potion at a figure he saw moving. It barely missed, but the splash radius was quite big and sparks of electricity and creaking noises were already affecting the robot. Deadpool and Gutter began to pursue it. They dodged trees and ran through the grass and other obstacles, they came to a halt when they saw it stop. They both hid behind shrubs and watched as the robot went into a clearing and then all of a sudden began violently shake and explode into a million pieces.

"There's gotta be something here," Deadpool said. "Let's look around before taking off, just in case." Gutter and Deadpool went to work. They searched underneath every bush, on top of trees, leaves on the ground, anything. They still couldn't find a single clue. "You're right, we should go-whoa!" Deadpool tripped over a seemingly random stick that actually was a switch that revealed the entrance to the villain's lair. It came out from the ground, They both approached the entrance and looked down at what seemed to be a bottomless pit. Gutter jumped down and Deadpool followed him. Gutter landed perfectly without losing balance, he looked up and saw Deadpool flailing his arms wildly, he caught him in his arms. "My hero!" Deadpool began to caress the cheeks of Gutter and had hearts over his eyes. Gutter responded by tossing him onto the ground. Deadpool's heart over his eyes suddenly cracked in half. He got up and said, "It's time to move on!"

 _(I can't see a damn thing.)_

 ** _(WE can't see a damn thing)_**

"I expected more." Gutter began to walk into the darkness, Deadpool heard clanks and objects being lifted. "Watch out for-" Deadpool blindly walked into a pillar. "I forgot you can't see anything. Can't you pull out a flashlight from that satchel of yours?" Gutter asked. Deadpool did as Gutter said and reached for a Fenix® 15-U. "The Fenix is one of the most revolutionary headlamps out there!" A random voice said. "What the hell?" Deadpool and Gutter said in unison, they looked behind them only to find Billy Mays holding the wearing the headlamp. "When did you grab my-"

"Fenix has knocked it out of the park with the new upgraded HP15 Ultimate Edition LED Headlamp. This is Fenix's product for extreme expedition-type activities, boasting of a rugged aluminum housing, a maximum of 900 lumens, six modes to include a BURST and SOS mode, and a separate battery pack to balance weight on the head. Think about this a headlamp with a 583 beam distance. You are ready for caving, search, and rescue, hunting, hiking, or any of your extreme adventures!"

Billy Mays began to fade away and left the headlamp on the floor. "The writer is gonna start fucking with us now, who knows what he'll add," Deadpool said as he grabbed the headlamp and put it on. "This thing really is bright!". The headlamp Deadpool has is able to cover almost half of the room with light, everything is clear and he no longer had trouble seeing. "I can feel the foals energy. It's very chaotic." Gutter said. "So, no self-control then?" Deadpool questioned. "She has some control, but her emotions will definitely get the better of her. I'm surprised - whoever this guy is - managed to somehow capture her." "Prolly wants to use her for more power or maybe steal it," Deadpool said. "Whatever the case may be, it won't be good for anyone." Gutter responded.

They both continued to walk into the lair, they found plenty of materials and clues laying about. Most of them were destroyed or were deemed useless. In fact, this place seemed like a huge trash pile. They both continued walking until they encountered a door. It seemed to glow red, which could be assumed meant 'locked.' Gutter walked up the door and gave it a love tap. It immediately shattered into pieces and debris was sent flying all over. "Whoops." Gutter stepped through the door, he looked around and noticed an operating table. Around the room were tools that seemed to be meant for cutting into things. On the floor dried blood surrounded it. "This is some fucked up shit." Deadpool commentated as he looked to where he was stepping. "Another crazy loon. I wonder how many ponies have fallen victim so far."

Deadpool looked confused at first, but his expression quickly changed when he saw the wings of either alicorns or pegai. Most of the ones inside of a large clear container were old and could see bones. There are however a few fresh ones in there as well. What they were used for was anybody's guess. Deadpool and Gutter continued with their exploration. They didn't find anything besides the occasional room that held more objects and some that even served as scrap or trash. They both came across a very long hallway, the floors of it illuminate a vibrant blue color that slowly faded away occasionally.

Deadpool stepped into it first. He expected something to happen immediately, but it never came. He hesitantly put more of himself into the hallway. He looked around for anything suspicious. Gutter came along as well and they both began to walk into it. "He must've had a lot if he made it THIS fucking long," Deadpool said. "I wouldn't let my guard down." Gutter warned him. As soon as he finished his sentence the floor they stood on began to shake. In front of them, a part of the floor was rising up. It was actually a cage in disguise, which held a grotesque combination of all the ponies shaped into a human being. It had stitches all over its body. No genitalia was present. A voice began to speak over what seemed to be over an intercom. It was the same man again. He had speakers hidden all over his hideout. "You will not ruin everything I've accomplished so far. This species is ripe with knowledge not being used to its full potential." As the man talked the cage slowly opened and the figure fell over. Lifeless. "This will keep you busy, take care of them specimen #P-6." Suddenly the sound of static played and it became quiet again.

The figure slowly got up, it looked blankly at both Deadpool and Gutter. They were both ready for a fight. The figure began to walk towards both of them and began to growl. It started to run to them both, its footsteps shook the floor and its arms were raised ready to crush and turn anything that moved into mush. It prepared to swing at them both. All of a sudden, it clutched its chest and got onto its knees. Gutter and Deadpool both looked confused and slowly approached it. "Hey...you okay?" Deadpool asked. The figure looked up at Deadpool and suddenly keeled over.

"I think he had a heart attack." Gutter said. The man's voice came over the speaker again. "Ahem. It seems that you mercilessly beat down my specimen. No matter! I have more surprises in store for the both of you." The man said over the intercom. "You can't be serious." Gutter said shaking his head. "I...that wasn't supposed to happen. Don't worry you-what? Who are you? Hey, wait! No sto-".

A new voice began to talk over the intercom. "Ahem! Sorry about that! Does my voice sound familiar...uh...It's Gutter Pup now, huh?" "Who the hell are you?" Deadpool yelled. "Don't worry about that. I'm only here for Gutter." The voice said. "I don't know you." Gutter simply said. "You've got to be kidding me! We've gone through this over and over and over and OVER again. Do you seriously not know? Anyway, you should probably head back to Canterlot. Your friends could use your help. Since they don't seem to be holding out so well. And the foal isn't here either by the way." The voice asked. Gutter didn't respond. "You've been creepily watching us, haven't you? Also, are you a guy or a girl? Your voice is in that between where you just can't tell." The voice stayed quiet. Deadpool sighed. "Welp, me and Gutter are leaving. Hopefully, we'll never run into you again."

"It's quite precious really, you and Celestia know, but refuse to acknowledge it. You need to tell your friends. Otherwise, well YOU know. Remember." The voice didn't speak again and static echoed throughout the intercoms. For the first time, Gutter looked concerned. "The foal isn't here anymore. Its energy is gone. We need to go back to Canterlot, Now." Gutter grabbed Deadpool and quickly disappeared.

 **AT CANTERLOT**

The place is obliterated. Fire and fumes rose to the sky. Homes were now simply rubber. Almost everything had turned to ash. Bodies of Pony folk were scattered all over. Some dead, some alive. Those who lived searched for their loved ones among the mass confusion and violence still erupting. Everyone was concerned with their own safety and even fought each other. The Mane Six couldn't be found. As soon as Gutter and Deadpool arrived they noticed the destruction. "I'm going to definitely kill whoever caused this," Deadpool said as he and Gutter ran up to the tower. They stopped when they saw corpses of the Royal Guard. They all faced the direction of Gutter and Deadpool as if they were fighting something but ended up dying. As they both made their way up, they saw a body lying in front of the door. It was Shining Armor. His helmet cracked and neck crooked. His eyes stayed closed and his mouth slightly open. Deadpool approached his body and checked him. He looked at Gutter and shook his head 'no'. Deadpool and Gutter stood at the door ready for any fight that they encountered. Gutter punched the door open and sent it flying.

As soon as they rushed inside they saw the Mane Six fighting for their lives. Cadance was down behind them and seemed to be tending to her own wounds. Twilight was using her magic to levitate and smash robots together with the assistance of Rarity who picked off any robot that got too close. Applejack partnered up with Rainbow Dash, Rainbow slammed into robots and let Applejack finish them off by bucking them. Pinkie Pie tried her best to help by throwing anything she had at the robots. This included food, rocks, pans, anything she carried around with her. Fluttershy stayed with Cadance and watched helplessly as everyone fought. "I'm gettin' tired. Not sure how much longer I can keep this up." Rainbow Dash said. "Twilight, we hafta get 'em outta her quick!" Applejack said. "As soon as Cadance heals herself we'll run away. I'm not going to watch her die too." Twilight said.

Deadpool and Gutter rushed in and began to tear every robot they saw into pieces. Deadpool hacked and slashed every robot in general vicinity. Gutter punched and tore through them like a knife cutting butter. They quickly dispatched everything that stood in their way. After they were done, they approached the group and made sure no one was fatally injured. "What the fuck happened? How did it all end up like this? This isn't funny anymore." Deadpool said. "A huge horde of robots assaulted Canterlot...Oh, no...Is Ponyville..." Twilight trailed off. "It wasn't attacked." Gutter said as he looked out a window and watched as almost everything in Canterlot died and rotted slowly. "There was a horde..." Twilight continued. "We easily defeated them without a problem. Until it showed up. A tall, lanky, robot. It destroyed everything in sight and didn't show any mercy. Celestia and Luna went to go and fight it. However, it took down most of the Royal Guard including..." Everypony started to tear up. Cadance and Twilight were heartbroken at the loss of Shining Armor.

The ceiling from the floor they stood on caved in. Celestia and Luna came down from it, they looked heavily injured and seemed to be catching their breath.

 _ **(It's a bad sign when two all powerful beings can't take down a robot.)**_

 _(Just how tough is it?)_

"We're about to find out," Deadpool said. Everyone stared at the hole from which Celestia and Luna came from, expecting the robot to come from there. Except it never appeared. The wall next to Gutter shattered and the robot quickly rushed through and turned 90 degrees to face Gutter and during this process kicked him insanely hard. Gutter easily broke through the entire castle and got sent flying six miles away from his location. The robot turned to face the rest of the group and began to assault them without letting them process what happened. The robot started with Deadpool and tried to chop him in half with its bare hands. He managed to clip Deadpool's left arm. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Rarity began to use their magic and shot large rays of magic tearing off a small portion of its metal. "Deadpool! We'll distract it! Try to stab it in the head with your katana. Deadpool rushed to his left arm and reattached it. Applejack and Pinkie Pie helped by focusing on one of its legs. Applejack bucked its leg and Pinkie Pie threw banana peels to try and get it to slip.

The robot who lost its balance because of the combined efforts of Pinkie Pie and Applejack turned its head and grabbed Applejack. It began to crush her, and Applejack let out a scream of pain. As soon as it heard multiple bones crush and pierce into Applejack's body, he threw her at Pinkie Pie. She let out a small squeal and lay there next to Pinkie Pie who stood in front of the robot. Celestia, Luna, Rarity, and Twilight grew enraged and put all of their power into the robot and they actually managed to significantly hurt it. It dropped to its knees, as soon as it did Deadpool jumped and slashed the head off of the robot. It lay on the floor and Deadpool kicked it away from him. "Adamantium Katana, this baby can slice through anything."

Celestia and Luna began to tend to the wounds of Applejack, Luna tried to keep her alive and Celestia tended to her wounds. As they were doing this everyone watched as this unfolded hoping that Applejack would make it. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the group. The robot was still functioning, it gave them no chance to react and it swatted Celestia and Luna to a wall and rushed to them and stomped on both of them at the same time. Luna screamed in pain. Her sister didn't. As soon as she looked towards her sister she saw her laying there. Eyes open, mouth agape, without moving. She realized her sister had died. Luna lay there, and began to tear up, she tried to get up, but couldn't. He injuries were too terrible and she might die from all the blood lost. The robot raised its leg once again and proceeded to Luna once more.

Deadpool rushed the Robot and tried slicing it up again with his katana. The robot grabbed him, clutched his head with its free hand, and tore it off. Deadpool body spurted out blood like a fountain. The robot crushed Deadpool's head in its hand. It then focused on Twilight and Rarity who were standing in front of the injured ponies, protecting them from any harm. Fluttershy stood up and walked up towards the robot. "Fluttershy, don't!" Twilight yelled. Fluttershy began to talk. "No more please..." She said. "The robot stood there and began to raise its arm. "Why are you dong this?!" Fluttershy screamed out. "STOP!" She yelled as loud as she could. The robot, however, didn't care, for it had no emotions. It swung its fist down to crush Fluttershy, who saw her life flash before her eyes.

Gutter appeared in front of her and stood in place as the robot smashed its fist against him. He looked unaffected. The robot kept swinging but Gutter stayed there unnerved and after letting the robot punch him over and over again. He stopped it by simply punching it in its chest, all of its parts inside was immediately disintegrated and it shut down and fell forward near Gutter's feet. He looked around, he saw Deadpool headless corpse lying on the floor. Luna and Celestia lay next to each other, both dead. Applejack cried in a corner, trying hard not to scream from the unbearable amount of pain. Twilight. Rarity and Candance used magic to help ease her pain and heal her wounds.

 **LATER, (OUTSIDE...)**

Gutter and Deadpool buried Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor behind the Canterlot castle. Everypony who had survived the attack and buried their own friends and families stood in silence and not a word was said. The sun and the moon stayed in its place and if one looked carefully, it could be noticed it slowly lost its glow. Gutter and Deadpool began to talk away from the funeral. "We have to end this. These ponies have never seen war. To them, this is a nightmare." Gutter said. "Yeah, but this guy hasn't shown his face yet, but when he does, I'm gonna make sure these ponies have a go at him," Deadpool assured.

"I'm going back." Gutter raised one arm into the air and began to breathe in gently. He closed his eyes and began to imagine the moment they stepped anywhere near Canterlot. Deadpool was about to ask a question until all of a sudden his movements began to reverse. Everything in their universe began to rewind and anything that had happened in the last couple of hours began to undo.

Gutter found himself walking up to Canterlot Castle, he noticed he only traveled back about three hours before everything went to hell. "I'm rusty, damn it," he mumbled to himself. "You talk to yourself sometimes too?" Pinkie Pie asked. She noticed Gutter mumble to himself. "Ah, it's nothing you don't need worry." Gutter assured her. Pinkie put her face real close to Gutter and began to eye him suspiciously. She squinted really hard and looked for some sort of sign to see if Gutter was lying.

"Hey, Deadpool! I'll be back, I've gotta take a major dump." Gutter said. Deadpool turned around and nodded, he said something about catching up. Gutter of course lied and had teleported to the top of the Canterlot Tower. He looked at Everfree Forest miles away from him. He looked around and made sure no one was watching his right fist clenched and all of a sudden an extremely loud yet muffled explosion could be heard by everyone in Canterlot and over by Ponyville.

Gutter turned around and came face to face with Celestia who had seen him demonstrate just what he's capable of. Gutter stood there and said nothing. Celestia was the first to break the ice. "You're definitely something else, Gutter." He said nothing. Gutter knew what was coming next. Power like that posed a threat for someone like Celestia. He tensed up and prepared for a fight. He knew her sister was around as well.

 _'...Nothing?'_ Gutter thought to himself. Celestia smiled and giggled at Gutter's confusion, she could see it in his face and found it quite adorable. Celestia walked up to him and teleported him and Gutter near her throne. Everyone looked at them both, with a surprised look on their face. Gutter noticed Twilight doing some sort of dance with Cadance who were both oblivious to what happened.

"Hello, Everyone," Celestia said. Luna came to her sister's side. Everyone but Deadpool and Gutter bowed. The Mane Six looked a bit shocked at both of the men who held no respect. They looked to Luna and Celestia who didn't seem perturbed. "I've heard a lot about you two. You've been here for only a few hours and you're already known around almost the entire world.

"Really? How did word get around so fast?" Deadpool asked. In response to Deadpool's question, Luna levitated a newspaper to Deadpool. Both of them were on the front cover. Gutter leaned in and read the text aloud. "Two men suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Ponyville. They became the center of attention very quickly and a fan club has even been created at the moment. These three fillies named: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootalo seem to be behind it calling it 'freaking awesome' and 'one of the coolest things to ever happen'. However, some folks aren't having it. When interviewed these ponies called these newcomers 'freaks of natures', 'a plague on the earth', and 'evil beings with their sole intention being utter destruction." Gutter read that last part slowly.

That comment hit real close to home to both Deadpool and Gutter. Gutter grabbed the newspaper from Deadpool's hand and gave it back to Luna. "What else is new? Amirite?" Deadpool said with a smile on his face. Gutter nodded and smiled faintly at Deadpool's comment. They both looked around the room and there was this sort of sad aura going around the room. As if somebody had just died.

"You guys get called and harrassed like that all the time back where you come from?" Rarity asked. Deadpool and Gutter both nodded. "That's just awful." Fluttershy commentated. "Don't worry about it guys! It's nothing really." Deadpool assured them. To both of them, it's not an issue. However, when it came to these ponies that's probably one of the saddest things they've heard.

"What now?" Deadpool asked. "We find a way home." Gutter answered him. "Cool. How?" Deadpool asked. Gutter shrugged his shoulders and looked at both Celestia and Luna and expected some sort of answer from both of them. They didn't notice that and all four looked at each in silence.

"Okay. Guess I'll figure it out." Gutter said. "I need somewhere to stay! I need somewhere to rest after getting tuckered out. I NEED someone's help." Deadpool said as he looked at Twilight. "There's a spare room in the castle at Ponyville. What about Gutter?" Twilight asked. "Don't worry about me. I don't like staying put in one place anyway." Gutter said.

"I guess that settles it. Don't be strangers, you can come back here whenever you want." Celestia said. However Gutter noticed that it seemed more directed to him than Deadpool. Not to mention she looked at him with this weird look in her eyes. It was something he'd never seen before.

"Oh, no! Spike!" Fluttershy suddenly yelled out. "What's wrong?" Applejack asked. "I left him alone with the animals, they all might've escaped!". Fluttershy said. "Come on girls! Let's help Fluttershy! Everyone suddenly sprang to action and left the room and quickly headed back to Ponyville. Deadpool and Gutter both waved goodbye and proceeded to follow the girls. "Who's this spike?" Gutter asked. "Sounds like a tool to me." Deadpool commentated.

 **Aight** **🅱️** **that's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6: Powers Begone

"I thought dragons were supposed to be bigger." Deadpool and Spike were in Fluttershy's hut taking care of the animals. Spike was assigned to this task alone but begged Fluttershy to help him. The animals have always caused trouble for Spike because he didn't have the charm Fluttershy did when dealing with them. Thus, Deadpool was 'convinced' by Gutter to help Spike until Fluttershy comes back later that day.

"I'm not the best example. If you wanna see some dragons you're gonna have to wait a long time or go visit them yourself. I don't think that last part is a good idea though." Spike answered as he finished putting the animal food away. He turned around and proceeded to jump on a chair and relax. "When's Fluttershy coming back again?" Deadpool asked as he leaned against the chair Spike sat on. Spike pulled out a few gems from somewhere and in between a mouthful he responded "She said before the sun sets. You don't want to be alone after midnight in a forest. But I'm sure that kind of stuff doesn't bother you or Gutter." Deadpool walked up to the sink (How they have that is beyond me) and pulled out a cup of water from his magic satchel and filled it up to the brim. He chugged it down quickly and tucked the cup away in his satchel.

It's been a few weeks after the whole incident, turns out the baby Flurry Heart had intentionally hid from her parents in a game of what she thought was Hide N' Seek. Gutter told them about it before he left Canterlot but didn't help in finding her because he knew the baby would eventually show itself. The group had gotten to know about Deadpool and Gutter a bit more ever since. Sometimes it was hard to get Gutter to carry a conversation since he was always so curt. Not that it bothered anybody. Except for Rainbow Dash.

She always tried to get Gutter to open up claiming it to be 'uncool' at and 'rude' to speak that way. Deadpool was the life of the party right behind Pinkie Pie who was always one step ahead of him. Deadpool got along with her very well most likely due to their similar personalities. Gutter wasn't very particular and didn't seem to favor anyone. He sometimes visits others homes out of sheer boredom or curiosity. Whether they welcome his presence or not.

2 DAYS AFTER INCIDENT

 _"What were you doing in my home then?" Gutter took a sip from tea that Fluttershy and Pinkie brought. They were in Twilight's Castle after Pinkie set up a little get together. "I was curious." Gutter stated. "It's creepy..." Rainbow Dash shuddered at the memory of Gutter showing up to her house in the middle of the night. "Gutter, I understand you don't need sleep but barging into the homes of others is not very well-mannered." Rarity informed him. "Hmm..." Gutter looked down at the ground in thought, until he came up with something._

 _"So, Twilight any news from Celestia?" Gutter asked. "Hey! Stop trying to change the subject!" Rainbow Dash yelled flying into the air, throwing a glare at Gutter. Twilight sweatdropped with a weak smile on her face. She then turned her head to Gutter who waited for an answer. "Nothing big yet. I'll let you know as soon as I get news from Princess Celestia"._

PRESENT DAY

Gutter had just finished loading the packages of apples into the cart. He was filling in for McIntosh (he doesn't call him by his nickname) after he accidentally slightly fractured his front left hoof, although not too serious he still had to rest and let it heal. He was advised not to put too much pressure on it. Gutter volunteered to help out Big Mac in his usual job while he rested. Right now he began to deliver these extra apples to Sugar Belle, Big Mac's 'special somepony'.

After dragging the cart out back Gutter began to unload the cart of apples and didn't talk to Sugar Belle who stood a few meters away from him. She, however, wanted to know Big Mac's condition. "Thank you so much for helping out Big Mac these past couple of days." Sugar Belle said with a smile on her face. "No problem." Gutter responded in an indifferent tone. As he began to drag the cart again back to the barn he noticed Rarity running towards him. She stopped in front of him and started to catch her breath and panting heavily. "What's wrong?" Gutter asked.

"How does it look? You look quite handsome if I do say so myself." Gutter looked at himself in the mirror after hearing what Rarity said. He wore your traditional suit with a red tie. What surprised him was how well it fit his figure. He surmised that Rarity did a better job than most humans would. After staring at himself in the mirror some he turned to Rarity and said: "How long did it take you to make this?" Gutter asked. Rarity placed her hoof underneath her head and thought about it. "I'd say...about a week. I even made one for Deadpool." She walked up to one of her closets, opened one of its doors and showed Gutter he finished product.

"You didn't have to do this Rarity." Gutter said as he inspected the suit. "Oh, Nonsense. Don't worry about it, dear! I had plenty of fun, not to mention it was a breath of fresh air from what I usually make." Gutter went to get his original set of clothing and neatly placed his suit on Rarity's bed. Gutter noticed Suddenly Deadpool burst into the room and looked at Gutter.

"There's a huge face in the sky and it REALLY wants to see you." Deadpool said in a very nonchalant tone. Gutter sighed and started to walk out Rarity's boutique. After he and Deadpool went outside, there was the silhouetted face of a man in the sky. The only thing you could make out was the furrowed brow it constantly had on its face and a bright yet faint yellow glow, and what seemed to look like wrinkles on its face. Gutter knew this was going to happen. He had broken one of the rules by reversing time and avoiding catastrophic events. It wasn't the first time he had done this, however, the only time they did this was always during a time that left Gutter very vulnerable to life threatening situations. Every pony in Ponyville had noticed the darkening skies and the face above.

"I don't want to hear your lecture." Gutter spat with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he spoke to the face above. "Still as rude as always. I needn't tell you what your punishment is." The face moved its head as it spoke. "What in Equestria is happening?" Rarity asked. Deadpool shrugged and looked on as Gutter spoke to this being. A red lightning bolt suddenly shocked Gutter's entire being and he violently convulsed on the ground. "WHOA!" Deadpool fell flat on his bottom and stared at Gutter's seemingly lifeless body. The face in the clouds began to speak in a tremendous voice and said:

"All mortals hear me, in an exchange for the safety of your earth, Gutter had reversed time and saved you all from what would've been a disastrous future for everyone on this earth. He has been punished with the removal of all his powers and only left with peak human abilities. He can no longer protect you with what once was an all powerful being." The face seemed to look in the direction of Gutter's body and watched as he tried to stand up.

 _Wait...That means Gutter could actually die, and he has to eat, sleep, and bathe like everyone else does._ The face suddenly lets out a bright flash of light that could've almost blinded anyone who might've looked on for too long. A crowd had gathered around Gutter who Deadpool was helping stand up since he was having trouble. Among the crowd, Twilight was coming through and approached the duo. "Gutter, are you okay?" Twilight had a very concerned look on her face and her wings were fidgeting anxiously waiting for an answer. "He'll be fine, just 5 billion joules of force into his body." Deadpool let Gutter use him as support and began to walk away from the crowd who all seemed very distressed at the situation. "Deadpool!" A voice rang out.

"Yo Twilight! Could help me out?" Deadpool said as he dragged Gutter's surprisingly heavy body. Gutter became enveloped in a faint purple hue and began hovering over the air. "Get him to your home, he's gonna need some rest!" Deadpool said. Twilight nodded quickly and flew off with Gutter above her. Deadpool turned around and began to speak to the crowd. "Alright, everyone listen up! Gutter is going to be fine, there was a...disagreement between him and that guy in the sky. He's been through worse I'm sure he'll back up on his feet."

"Is it true what that thing said?" A filly, with...a *Checks MLP Wiki* "light brilliant gamboge" coat-ah screw it. It's Scootalo. Anyway, she looked at the tall red man with puppy eyes as if looking for assurance. "About what?" Deadpool looked confused. "The light said he gave away his powers to keep us safe. Is it true?" Scootalo questioned.

"He went back in time?!" Fluttershy asked in what was for her an unusually loud voice. "No, he _reversed_ it. I'm not sure how." Twilight stilled in deep thought. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask Gutter and Deadpool some of which were personal, but she believed those two would open up to them at some point. Fluttershy was checking the temperature from Gutter's head and realized that he actually had a hot forehead and his breathing had become ragged. Fluttershy quickly got a cold pack of ice from the fridge in the castle and placed on Gutter's forehead.

"I think he has a hyperthermia!" Fluttershy yelped. It just occurred to Twilight that a thunderbolt had struck Gutter directly which would explain his high body temperature. His body took in more than he could dissipate. Twilight tried to look calm in front of Fluttershy but knowing the condition Gutter is in now, she didn't know whether he'd pull through or not. "Applejack!" Twilight suddenly yelled aloud, without explaining she flapped her wings and took off through one of her windows.

Gutter began to finally come to. When he opened his eyes he saw Fluttershy looking at him with a concerned look on her face, she was about to speak but Gutter began to weakly speak almost in a whisper. "Ice cold water." Was all he said. Fluttershy quickly took off and quickly came back with a bucket of cold water in her mouth and placed it next to Gutter who even though very weak looking managed to grab the bucket take huge amounts of chugs and pour the whole thing on his head leaving a huge mess of water on the floor.

"You need to rest, don't overdo it!" Fluttershy warned as Gutter tried to stand up. Gutter's skin had turned a slight shade of red and when Fluttershy came into contact she felt hot, dry skin. "Applejack's...barn." Gutter attempted to walk on his own but found his body too weak. Deadpool burst into the room Gutter was in and almost broke down the door. He didn't say anything, he quickly picked up Gutter bride style and as fast he could ran outside with Fluttershy flying right behind him. Gutter's breathing became more and more shallow and rapid as time progressed.

Fluttershy was surprised at how fast Deadpool was able to run especially when carrying Gutter in his arms. He ran faster than she could fly, she could tell he running as fast as he could but his breathing stayed even without any signs of showing exhaustion. After arriving at the barn Deadpool went through the double doors that were already open. He ran up to the tub which was surrounded by the Mane Six, The Apple Family, and Spike. They all watched on anxiously as Deadpool lowered Gutter into the tub filled to the brim with ice and water.

 _My whole body hurts. Pain is a sign that I'm alive. Good._ Gutter looked at his surroundings and found himself on a bed with an ice pack on his forehead. He removed it and slowly rose up, he still had his clothes on but they had this lingering smell and it felt crusty. He was about to get up from the bed and noticed Applejack on the floor. _She must've been watching me the entire night._ Gutter noticed that her eyes looked very tired. She must've fallen asleep not too long ago. He quietly stepped out and noticed that everyone else was in the barn as well. Everyone but Deadpool. He made sure to not wake any of them up and went outside. It was the middle of the night.

"Hey Gutter! Feeling better I see. Thought for sure you were gonna end up in the ground." Deadpool said. Gutter faintly smiled and approached Deadpool. "You know I won't ever die." Gutter stated. Without even asking Deadpool pulled out one beer can, he pulled out a hot steaming tea and handed it to Gutter who began to drink almost immediately, Deadpool pulled out two seats from his satchel and set them both down for them to sit on. They drank together in silence for a few minutes until Deadpool spoke up. "I can pull almost anything from my satchel. How much stuff are you gonna need?" Deadpool asked. They could speak privately now. The beer was the push they needed.

"This is the part where we start to bond." Deadpool said. Gutter took another sip from his tea and answered. "I believe so." Gutter set down his tea. "I'll go first then." Deadpool volunteered. Gutter nodded and indicated for Deadpool to talk whenever he was ready. "You see...I had the lucky opportunity to get rid of my cancer. Obviously, as you can tell," Deadpool lifted up part of his mask "that didn't go so well." Deadpool continued. "Anyway, I killed the bastards who put me through that and basically started messing around the world taking jobs as mercenary." He finished and looked to Gutter.

"I don't know who I am. All I know is that I showed up and aimlessly wandered random universes trying to relieve my boredom. I've never gotten the luxury of death. I always come back. Even now with my powers gone." Deadpool nodded, he at some point as well wanted to experience death and pass on.

"I've tried to get into relationships." Gutter added suddenly. Deadpool grimaced and looked at the ground. "For guys like you and me, that never works out. No matter how hard we try. You always end up hurting them." Deadpool said. They both didn't say a word.

Although they weren't specific who these loved ones were. They both understood each other and sympathized. "I'm more vulnerable than ever. I'm gonna need to prepare." Deadpool pointed to himself with his thumb and said:

"I'm a walking one man army. What do you need?"

 **I'm not going to bother explaining why I've been gone for so long, anyway here's another entry hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Le Birthday Party

"Apologize to all the Deadpools out there!" Deadpool yelled after hearing Rarity's comment. His eyes narrowed and smoke was coming out from his nose. "I'm sorry, dear, but it's simply the truth, you need a new costume. Just look at you!" Rarity said using her hoof to point out flaws in Deadpool's costume. "Pinkie, C'mon, my costumes not terrible looking right?" Deadpool asked for her opinion but she was too busy setting up decorations for a Filly's birthday party. "This is gonna be one of the best parties EVER!" Pinkie Pie ran around the home where the birthday would take place. Pinkie's pet Gummy was in the room and after a pink blur whizzed right past it suddenly had a yellow and blue striped hat on its head.

"No matter how many times I watch her do that it always amazes me how fast she can set up a party." Deadpool looked on in awe. Rarity finished sewing up some outfits that Deadpool assumed was for the filly. "Whoa! Is that a diamond?" Deadpool asked. "You seem rather surprised, its looks rather marvelous, does it not?" Deadpool shook his head 'yes' and thought to himself: _Mental Note: Ask Rarity for some diamonds when going back home._

"The party is super ready!"

"Super duper ready?"

"Yes, siree!" Pinkie Pie began to nod up and down furiously, so much so that she began to lose control and she had to use both of her front hooves to stop her head from detaching from her body. "Deadpool?" Pinkie Pie called out to him and had a smile plastered on her face.

"Y-yeah Pinkie?" Deadpool began to press the tip of his index fingers nervously and didn't make eye contact with Pinkie. "You remember our Pinkie Promise?" She said in a joyful and menacing way.

"Look I...uh, you see there was-" Deadpool tried to explain but the next second pinkie was right in front of him and the words 'Menacing' hovered around her. In a deeper tone than usual Pinkie said: "You Promised..." Deadpool leaned back in fear and turned his away from Pinkie who had narrowed her eyes. "Okayokayokay!" Deadpool said quickly. "I'm on it." Deadpool hesitantly walked outside and went to go do a task given to him.

 **(Who would've thought a pink pony could be so intimidating.)**

(Scarier than 'ol Wolvie that's for sure.)

"You haven't told him, have you?" Rarity asked. "Nope! I know how to keep secrets for a long time. They're gonna love it!" Pinkie jumped up and down with excitement all around the room.

 _ ***SLAP***_

"I've told you 'no' multiple times!" Rarity slapped Spike's tiny hand away and scorned him for trying to sneak one of the gems into his mouth while Rarity was distracted. "C'mon, Rarity, you have so many of them!" Spike complained. "We don't want you to get greedy and start scaring everyone in town again, do we?" Spike nodded no and under his breath, he muttered 'wouldn't kill you to give me at least one.'

Spike noticed heavy footsteps approaching the home they were in, followed by the creaking sound of the floorboards that were taking a lot of weight. A man wearing a full set of black riot armor, which guarded almost every aspect of his body, walked into the room. He had three weapons with him, his right leg held a black holster with a .600 nitro magnum. His left leg had the same holster with a .50 Desert Eagle. He carried a large back pack which contained who knows what. All around his body torso he had ammunition for his weapons, he also had huge pockets on his pants which seemed filled to the brim with what one assumed to be even more ammo. He had flashbangs, smoke grenades, frag grenades which for some reason didn't have a pin. He carried an all black riot shield strapped to his left arm and hand. He held a metal baton in his right hand, on his backpack was an AA-12 full auto shotgun. To top it all off, his helmet had a full face reciprocator that had bullet resistant glass to allow one to see clearly and protect against bullets.

"You look really spooky...I like it!" Pinkie Pie said complimenting Gutter. "Thanks." He began to sit down, but as soon as he heard the chair creak he immediately stood up and settled for sitting down on the floor.

"I've been breaking chairs on accident." Gutter explained. "How's the party coming along?" Gutter asked no one in particular. Spike was the first to respond. "I think we're pretty much done," Spike said as he walked up to the sitting Gutter. "Hey, Spike." Gutter called to him. "What's up?" Spike responded to with his eyebrows raised. "You mentioned there were other dragons in this world. Where can I find one?" He asked.

"Well, there's a migration that only happens once every generation, but besides that, I don't really know, you should ask Twilight," Spike answered him. "Do they have a king? A queen?" Gutter pressed even further. "Actually they have a Dragon Lord named Ember," Spike answered. "A leader. Good." Gutter got up and began to walk outside again. "Where are you going?" Spike asked. "To Twilight." He said and left. From outside the house a quiet but audible _"Oh, hey, Gutter! Ok fine, just ignore me then."_

"I've brought the gift! What's in here anyway?" Deadpool walked through the door and set the present on the table. "It's a secret! We can't let the Filly know." Pinkie Pie said. "Ah, that makes sense." Deadpool nodded slowly. "When is it again?" Deadpool asked. "Don't tell me you forgot! Again!" Rarity asked with an exasperated look on her face. "That's the eleventh time you asked," Spike said face palming.

"Sorry. Tell me again. I'll **definitely** pay attention this time." Deadpool sat down on the chair, Gutter was originally going to sit on. Pinkie pulled up a chair in front of him and they both stared at each other. "Repeat after me!" Pinkie raised her right hoof into the air and Deadpool did the same.

"I, Deadpool..." Pinkie started

"I, Deadpool..." Deadpool mimicked

"Solemnly swear."

"Solemnly swear."

"To remember the..."

"To remember the..."

"Date of the birthday party!"

"Date of the birthday party!" Deadpool said finishing the oath. "So when is it?" He asked. "Today, at 9:30 PM!" Pinkie informed him once again. Deadpool got up from his chair and began to pace around the room and mumbled the time under his breath over and over again.

ELSEWHERE

"Are you crazy?! They're not gonna just let anybody wander in and talk to their lord." Rainbow Dash wore a bewildered look on her face as she watched Gutter calmly kept on walking. "Are you listening?" Rainbow Dash flew in front of Gutter and stopped him from advancing any further. "Yes." Gutter nodded.

"Then why are you-"

"I need their help." Gutter cut here off and continued. "There is a favor I need from them, I've already talked to Twilight." Rainbow Dash let out a snort, she flapped her wings and began to fly off. "Don't come crying to me when your butt gets burnt." And with that comment, she flew off. From behind Gutter, three fillies watched as he and Rainbow Dash had this argument and proceeded to follow Gutter in whatever he was doing.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Scootalo commented as soon as Gutter entered Everfree Forest. "We'll be ok. All we gotta do is follow Gutter." Sweetie Belle said as she led the group on ahead. "Don't worry about it." Apple Bloom reassured her. Gutter had suddenly stopped and turned around. The Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly hid before they saw him. He stood there still and waited for another sound. Nothing happened. Dead Silence fell through the air. Gutter mumbled to himself "Guess it was nothing."

Just as Gutter was going back a way a wild animal lunged and tackled him to the ground. A roar from the beast confirmed it to be a lion, a huge one at that, it was bulkier and taller than normal ones, which would explain why it had no hesitation of attacking Gutter who was packing heat.

Gutter's immediate reaction to this was to bring up his shield and jabbed the lion in the face, it flinched and that gave Gutter enough time to slip out from underneath it and get into a stance. Both of them stared down at each, Gutter, however, realized that behind the lion a few of its children were being guarded by him or her. _"Babies...hmm..."_ he thought to himself. "Don't expect mercy from me." Gutter informed the lion and readied himself for a fight. The lion lunged at Gutter once more and aimed for his legs and attempted to knock Gutter to the ground. However, Gutter just barely managed to place the shield there before he struck the blow.

 _"This lion knows weak points."_ Gutter thought to himself. He punished the lions move by bringing up his baton and striking the top of the lions head, which definitely stunned him, this gave Gutter enough time to reach for his .600 nitro revolver, but before he could a ***THUNK*** hit the lion on its rear. Before the lion could register what happened it collapsed to the floor and became unconscious.

"Ha, shot it in the ass, with one of these." Deadpool slightly raised his right hand and pointed to the object. "I remember using this on Wolvie before, very effective." Deadpool approached Gutter as he said this.

"I had that." Gutter claimed. "I know, but I couldn't help myself," Deadpool said lightly kicking the lion to make sure it was knocked out. "Heard you were going to go talk to some dragons." Gutter checked his equipment to make sure nothing had been knocked away from him, as he did this he asked: "Planning on helping me?" to which Deadpool responded by saying: "Nah, I came for those three, saw them following you earlier." Upon hearing this The Cutie Mark Crusaders came out from hiding and revealed themselves to Deadpool and Gutter. "Applejack, Rainbow, and Rarity were worried about you three." All three fillies looked at the ground and apologized almost at the exact same time. "Explain yourselves." Gutter demanded.

"W-well you see..." Sweetie Belle tried to explain, but was Apple Bloom intervened and did it for her. "We wanted to see all the cool things Gutter could do, we wanted to do the same with Deadpool too." Scootalo nudged Apple Bloom and said: "Don't tell them that!"

"Anyways, I'm here to escort you guys. Follow me!" Deadpool pointed to himself and began to walk away. Scootalo, who was last in line, turned around and asked Gutter a question. "Do you hate Rainbow Dash?" He looked at her and underneath his helmet, she could make out his raised eyebrows. "Why would you think that?"

"You two always seem to be fighting, she even tells me sometimes." Scootalo played with the dirt on the ground. "Is that so?" Gutter said aloud. "Don't worry about, kid. Rainbow and I are friends, we just don't see...eye to eye sometimes." Gutter explained to her.

"Scootalo, hurry up!" Apple Bloom called out to her. "Oh! Wait up!" She yelled and quickly galloped to her friends. Gutter looked on and watched as she disappeared. He turned around and continued his Journey.

8:54 PM APPLEJACK'S FARM

Applejack's dog, Winona awoke to the sound of some thing shuffling in the distance, she perceived it as a threat and began to bark excessively until someone noticed. "What are you hollerin' at?" Applejack asked her dog, she faced the direction her dog looked and saw a figure hidden by the clouds above preventing any light from the moon to reach it. Winona suddenly stopped barking and began to wag her tail in excitement. She began to approach the stranger who turned out to be Gutter.

Gutter patted Winona's head and kept on walking towards the barn. "Good to see ya, Gutter. Gave me a bit of a scare there." Applejack said as he walked past her. "Sorry." He simply said. Applejack noticed his shield had scratches and burnt marks all over it. His gear had a bit of dirt on it. Other than that he seemed okay.

"You don't look so good there, cowboy." Applejack looked concerned, Gutter's breathing was even and he didn't seem the least bit tired. "It's fine. I struck a deal." Gutter said. "You and Deadpool are too stoic sometimes." Applejack smiled and went further into her home. As she went out Twilight came through and approached Gutter. After getting a look at him she said: "I told you not to go over there."

"We managed to work things out." Gutter responded quickly. "Were those books I gave you any help?" Twilight asked. "They were tremendously useful. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been so lucky." Twilight slightly blushed after hearing this. "A-anyway we should probably head to the party. It's almost time." Gutter nodded in response and they both went to go get Applejack.

AT THE PARTY 9:21 PM

"Where's this kid at? If he made Pinkie set all this up for no reason, I'll be REALLY mad!" Deadpool said. Suddenly the door opened. Gutter walked on in with Twilight and Applejack right behind him. "Looks like you really went all out for this." Gutter commentated as he walked through. "It Looks rather dashing." Rarity chimed in. Spike and The Mane Six all glanced at each other without Deadpool and Gutter noticing. All of a sudden confetti and balloons exploded into the room, Everybody but both of the men pulled out blowouts (Or Noisemaker) and began to cheer. Both Deadpool and Gutter had extremely confused looks on their faces as Pinkie put party hats on both of them.

"I thought..." Deadpool trailed off unsure of what to say. "Got you good didn't we?" Pinkie said jumping around them both. "It's the least we could do," Fluttershy whispered but audible enough for everyone to hear. "I'll admit it. I guess you both are KINDA cool." Rainbow Dash said. "Picture Time!" Pinkie yelled and shoved everyone in front of a camera on a tripod. The camera was on a timer which took three pictures.

The first displayed Deadpool and Gutter both in the middle of everyone. To the left was Rarity who struck her best pose and looked at the camera. Applejack did the same and tipped her hat while smiling. Fluttershy had an awkward yet cute smile on her face. To the right was Twilight who simply looked at the camera and smiled. Rainbow Dash was flying in the air in a relaxed position, smiling. Pinkie was caught mid jump with a huge grin on her face. Spike was leaning on Twilight, struck a pose, and pointed at the camera

The second was exactly the same except it showed Deadpool and Gutter suddenly and fiercely locking their weapons together which caught everyone by surprise, especially Twilight who looked spooked. The third showed Twilight angrily looking at both Gutter and Deadpool who rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. Rainbow Dash was laughing and pointing her hoof at Twilight. Everyone else just laughed together at the situation.


	8. Chapter 8: Hearts and Hooves

Deadpool and Gutter stood in the middle of a busy Ponyville street with Civilians running amok. "Maybe you should take that off, nothing has happened since we got here," Deadpool suggested. Gutter ignored him and thought to himself: _"Hearts and Hoofs Day...essentially their version of Valentine's Day."_ Deadpool sighed and kept walking alongside Gutter. "They're basically celebrating the day my movie came out." Deadpool grinned under his mask seemingly proud of this.

"There they are." Gutter and Deadpool stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Twilight and Spike approaching them. "Whaddya think? You guys celebrate Hearts and Hooves Day where you come from, right?" Spike asked. "We call it Valentine's Day," Deadpool responded. "Valentine's Day...?" Twilight said aloud.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly it has something to do with a guy called Valentinus, I think they named it after him. He's supposed to be some kind of saint." Deadpool tried explaining to Twilight who still looked confused. "Forget about it. It's not really important." He concluded waving his hand dismissively.

"Unlike your society, it's not celebrated publicly," Gutter added to the info Deadpool presented. "Why not?" Spike asked. Gutter shrugged and said: "Who knows? Deadpool is more fit to answer that question since I don't come from his world." Now it was Spike's turn to look confused. "I thought you and Deadpool came from the same world," Twilight asked deeply interested all of a sudden. "Nah, I met Gutter in some super secret lab," Deadpool said. "Secret Lab?" Twilight pressed further, to which Deadpool shook his head and indicated he didn't want to explain it. "So what world do you come from?" Twilight began to interview Gutter. "I don't know." He said to which Everyone gave him strange looks.

"All I know is that I showed up one day and wandered aimlessly for as long as I can remember. I traveled through multiverses and alternate realities before I lost my powers and...I-I don't feel like talking about it." Gutter looked extremely uncomfortable and quickly walked away from the group. Deadpool sighed and said: "Don't worry about him, he acts like this whenever you start asking about his past."

 _"Just how bad was it?"_ Deadpool thought to himself as he watched Gutter walk away. "What a party pooper, bringing everybody's mood down. We should leave him alone for awhile."

ELSEWHERE

Rainbow Dash stood in front of the Wonderbolts who had on their uniforms, they seemed to be discussing something. "That's the rundown, I imagine for someone like you this wouldn't be difficult at all," Spitfire told Rainbow Dash. "Consider it already done!" Rainbow Dash said. Spitfire smiled and she gave a salute to which everyone else responded by doing the same. They all got into position and on Spitfire's command, all of them began to fly into the sky. They let loose pink and red smoke as they flew, they began to form a huge heart shaped cloud into the sky and in the middle of it, it read: HAPPY HEARTS AND HOOVES DAY.

Everyone who witnessed the spectacle cheered and applauded at the sight. The Wonderbolts landed in the middle of a crowd along with Rainbow Dash. In mere seconds they were surrounded by ponies who were all cheering them on and some even asked for some signatures to which they all more than happily did. Deadpool was among the crowd, as a joke, he walked up to Rainbow and pretended to be an awestruck fan and embarrassed her by asking for a signature in the most obnoxious way possible. Twilight and Spike smiled and giggled at Rainbow's flustered face.

After some time passed, the crowd dissipated, Rainbow parted ways with the Wonderbolts and meet up with her friends. "That was quite the performance you guys put up there." Twilight praised Rainbow. "Ah, it was nothing," Rainbow stuck out her chest proudly. "What's that for?" She asked. "I'm handing out letter shaped hearts to other ponies' special someone. I think I saw one for you here actually." Twilight said.

"For me?"Rainbow Dash asked dumbstruck. With Spike and Deadpool's help, they rummaged through the baskets and found the note meant for Rainbow Dash. They handed the heart to her, she hesitantly opened it and read the contents inside. She heavily blushed and tucked the Heart in her mane. The rest of them didn't bother asking Rainbow and moved on. "I have to keep going, I'll meet up with you guys once I'm done," Twilight told them and walked away approaching several ponies and handing them hearts.

WITH FLUTTERSHY

"Alright, good job! I'm sure you'll sing beautifully during the wedding." Fluttershy spoke to four birds, they seemed to be practicing a song for an upcoming wedding day somewhere outside near her cottage during Hearts and Hooves day. "What are you doing here?" A voice spoke out which made Fluttershy let out a little 'Eep!' as she jumped in fright. She turned around and saw Gutter advancing towards Fluttershy. "Sorry." Gutter apologized for scaring Fluttershy. "No, it's okay," Fluttershy responded. Gutter stood there in awkward silence which only Fluttershy seemed to notice. "U-Um, I'm sorry but...the birds are kinda..." Fluttershy stammered trying to get a sentence out. "I'm a nuisance I see. Sorry. I'll go somewhere else." Gutter walked away from the open meadow and left Fluttershy on her own. "Wait!" Fluttershy abruptly yelled out.

Gutter turned around and made eye contact with Fluttershy who hid her eyes behind her hair. "What is it?" He asked. "I need some help with the birds. They get really nervous when they sing around people when I'm not there. I can't keep them calm and guide the song at the same time..." Fluttershy looked at Gutter waiting for a response. "Hand me that stick and the book you were using." Gutter spoke and started walking back to Fluttershy. Fluttershy let him look at the song they were practicing, he studied and memorized the song quickly. However, he had trouble with the birds and their timing. With Fluttershy's guidance after almost an hour, he managed to guide the birds masterfully.

"That was a lot more difficult than it looked. When is the wedding again?" Gutter asked as he was picking up his shield and baton from off the floor. "At ten PM. Other ponies are making sure everything is set up. Everyone in Ponyville will get to see." Gutter didn't say goodbye and immediately walked off somewhere else. He left Fluttershy alone to tend to the birds. "Just in case, let's go over it one last time." Fluttershy urged the birds. All four mimicked a sigh and straightened themselves out, ready to sing again.

WITH TWILIGHT

Twilight wiped the sweat off her head and trotted back to Deadpool, Spike, and Pinkie Pie, who were enjoying themselves heart-shaped candy and conversed with one another. "Do they really have those?!" Pinkie yelled in shock. "Oh yeah! They're huge! You should think of setting up a party on a yacht like they did." Deadpool responded. "It totally won't make you waste a whole lot of confetti." Spike sarcastically said. "That's right. How exactly are you going to find that much confetti for that big a party?" Deadpool asked. Pinkie happily shrugged and said: "I'll make it happen somehow."

"Oh, hey, Twilight! Don't you look energetic." Spike said as Twilight slowly trotted up to them extremely tired. "Maybe, you should call it day." Spike advised Twilight who started to slowly close her eyes. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Deadpool asked pointing to a whole gaggle of ponies who seemed to be setting up chairs in neat rows. "You didn't know? Two ponies are getting married." Spike said somewhat disinterested. "Who?" Deadpool asked. "Nobody we know." Gutter said behind Deadpool.

He jumped into the air frightened and quickly turned around. He quickly settled down when he realized it was Gutter. "How the hell are you so quiet with all that armor on?" He asked. Ignoring Deadpool's question Gutter went on to ask. "Have you seen Fluttershy?" He asked. "I think I saw her talking to her birds where the wedding is." Pinkie said. "You're going to watch the wedding?" Spike asked. "Performing in it." Gutter informed.

"You? Perform in the wedding?" Deadpool incredulously laughed. "I think you'll bring it down then make it uplifting," Deadpool said still smiling under his mask. "It's almost time. I'm going." Gutter walked away and started to approach Fluttershy who talked to her birds. The four of them seem to be over their nervousness. At least with Fluttershy there.

"Ready?" Gutter asked Fluttershy who nodded quickly and smiled at his question. After waiting for a few minutes and everyone took their seat, the public wedding began. Gutter quickly began to lead the birds in their singing as the couple walked up VERY slowly. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it except Gutter who seemed slightly annoyed at how long it took them to walk up. Nonetheless, he didn't falter.

Fluttershy seemed to be soothing and calm the birds down with her voice. Everything was going according to plan. After the two ponies told each other their vows and went through the whole agonizing process they kissed to which Gutter responded to by increasing the voice of the birds and ending it all in a big climactic finish. Everyone there witnessing the events joyfully clapped and cheered the couple who stood as the source of attention. Gutter looked at Fluttershy who smiled happily.

Spike all of a sudden let out a burp and in his hand, a scroll appeared. Despite Twilight's fatigued state she quickly took it from spike using her and magic and opened it to read the message. "It's from Princess Celestia!" Twilight shouted. Everyone heard her and quickly gathered around her. "What's it say?" Deadpool asked. Twilight showed everyone to let them read it. "She wants to meet with us again?" Deadpool asked. "Most likely, she found something that will aid us in returning home." Gutter guessed. "If that's true you should head over there right away tomorrow morning," Twilight said. "No. We go now." Gutter motioned for Deadpool to follow him. "Wait! We need to get the rest-" Gutter cut Twilight off. "All of you stay. This is about us. Don't worry about our problems."

"But..." Twilight started but trailed off after realizing that Gutter had made up his mind. Deadpool sighed and followed Gutter. After a month of waiting in Ponyville, they finally had something and they weren't going to let it slip away.


	9. Chapter 9: Sappy

AT CANTERLOT

"Princess Celestia SPECIFICALLY told us to come over here." Deadpool talked to a royal guard who stood in his way blocking the entrance to the castle. "We've received no word of this. Begone, or we'll be forced to remove you from the premises. "Leave it, Deadpool. We'll come back later." Underneath his gear, nobody could tell what Gutter's emotions were. Right now, however, he was, to say the least angry. Both men walked away from the guards and began to think of a way to enter the castle.

"We could just climb it." Gutter suggested. "Think you can do it with all that gear on you?" Deadpool asked. "It won't take any effort." Gutter said. "Alright then. Let's get going." Deadpool started to walk to the side of the castle and along with Gutter, they made sure they weren't seen. "Here." Deadpool handed Gutter a grappling hook and pulled one out for himself as well. Gutter stared at the object in front of him almost as if unsure what to do. "Don't tell me you've never used a grappling hook before," Deadpool said, to which Gutter responded by shaking his head no.

"I had an oversight. I should've included this with my regular gear." Gutter said. Deadpool let out an 'Oh' from his mouth and proceeded to fire the Grappling hook to the top of the castle. He tugged the rope and made sure it was good to go. Gutter did the same. Once they were both anchored they started to climb the castle all the way to the top. "These are some insanely long ropes." Gutter commentated as he climbed the castle.

"See any windows we can enter through?" Deadpool asked as he looked left and right of the castle's side. "Here." Gutter pointed and without a moment's hesitation he used the building to push himself back and broke right through the window and entered the building with Deadpool right behind him. "I know we're supposed to be here, but for some reason, I feel like I'm robbing somebody." Deadpool talked to himself.

 **(Maybe it's the property damage Gutter just caused.)**

"Find Celestia. We don't have time to waste." Gutter said walking on ahead.

(Here we go again.)

"CELESTIA!" Deadpool screamed at the top of his lungs.

(That's one-way to get her to notice us.)

 **(True. However, we will soon have the Royal Guard on our ass.)**

"Notice me, Senpai!" Deadpool yelled, though not as loud as his first one. "Even people outside heard you." Gutter said and walked up to a door. Gutter kicked in the door and rushed in with his dirty shield and baton at the ready. Deadpool came in right behind him and took a stance quickly as well.

"Um..." Celestia and Luna both sat on their thrones awkwardly looking at Gutter and Deadpool. They had interrupted their tea break. They all stared each other waiting for someone to speak. "We're here as per your request." Gutter broke the ice. "I...didn't think you two would arrive here this early." Celestia said getting up from her throne. "Did thee invite them, sister?" Luna asked Celestia. "Yes, however, I didn't expect them to arrive now in the middle of the night." Celestia said. Deadpool punched Gutter's arm to which he somewhat ignored. "I told you we should've waited." Deadpool scorned Gutter who let out a 'Tch'. "Whatever, we're here now." Gutter said.

Without any warning, ten royal guard ponies burst into the room Celestia and Luna resided in and immediately drew their attention to both men. Before they could advance any further Celestia stood in front of the group and said. "It is alright. I will deal with them. You may return to your posts." The guards all looked at one another and hesitantly returned to their posts.

"I don't think it's appropriate for us to discuss this at the moment. Tomorrow we'll speak." Celestia said. "Fine. Let's go back, Deadpool." Gutter said. "I don't recall telling you two to return back to Ponyville," Celestia said. "So...what? Got any extra rooms where we can sleep?" Deadpool asked. Celestia nodded and motioned behind her. "Go down the hall and turn right. You'll find the Guest Bedrooms." Gutter nodded and quickly started to walk away. Deadpool almost tripped over himself at Gutter's sudden movements and said: "Excuse us." As he hurriedly followed Gutter.

"Whoa, now THIS is fancy." Deadpool looked in astonishment at the room they were in. The room contained two beds, a closet, a bathroom, a small fridge in the corner, and various decorations all over. Deadpool pulled a 'Sonic' and whistled in amazement. "Utility and Aesthetics. Impressive." Gutter said and sat on one of the beds. "Oh, right, here." Deadpool tossed Gutter a tiny syringe with a red liquid that constantly created bubbles on the inside. "Thanks." He said and stuffed it away in one of his pockets.

"One day you'll have to fall asleep. Might as well get it over with. We're safe here." Deadpool scratched his left cheek and opened the fridge and checked its contents. "Looks like these Apple Fritters are really popular." Deadpool said as he wolfed one down. "Oh. You're already gone." Deadpool said as he turned around and noticed Gutter went missing.

SOMETIME AFTER MIDNIGHT

Gutter found a balcony while exploring the castle. During this, guards had noticed his presence and threw glares at him as he passed by. Once he made it up there, he pulled out the syringe Deadpool gave him and injected himself with one. He let out a grunt and pushed down letting the liquid flow in his body.

"Does thou not enjoy dreams?" Luna slowly descended downwards from above Gutter and landed behind him. Gutter didn't turn around. "Yes, I refuse to sleep." Gutter answered Luna. "Pray tell." Luna approached Gutter slowly. "I have nightmares. Terrible nightmares alongside night terrors. Every single time I dream." Gutter, with little interest in his voice, said. "Why not seek assistance?" Luna questioned. He stood there saying nothing. "Those who seek help, are weak." He finally spoke. He said it in such a way that showed he strongly believed that statement.

"Thou then implies, that we as a society are frail." Luna concluded. He nodded firmly and looked out into the horizon. "We can aid you. At each moment Equestria always helpeth those in need." He turned around and finally made eye contact with Luna. "Perhaps it is you who is fragile," Luna told him. "Don't pity me." He said his voice raised slightly. "I do not pity thee." She responded. "Liar." Gutter suddenly became angry and yelled. Luna was taken aback but quickly became angry as well. "Cease your shouting, Gutter." She demanded. Her body began to be surrounded by a faint glow.

Gutter's anger suddenly subsided and he backed off. Luna noticing his sudden demeanor change also stopped using her magic to levitate slightly. "I'm sorry." He stood there and looked down as if disappointed in himself. A single droplet of water hit the ground. Luna looked at the spot it hit and watched as Gutter desperately tried hard not to break down in tears. He dropped his shield and baton and sat down on the floor, finally letting out all of the emotions he bottled up inside.

"I'm pathetic. I can't even...hold back simple emotions. Weak. So weak." Gutter told himself out loud. Luna sat down next to him and comforted him as he silently wept. This sadness eventually infected Luna as well. She thought back to everything she's ever been through and the suffering she put others through as Nightmare Moon and how she punished herself. They both cried each other to sleep. All of Equestria slept and dreamt peacefully that night.

 **This chapter was shorter than the others. However, I thought I'd put it in anyway. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	10. Chapter 10: FURbidden Land

Deadpool walked on down a hallway still a little groggy since he just woke up. He scoured the Castle in search of Gutter who so far appeared to be nowhere. He came to a balcony. He peeked his head and looked. He immediately fell backward at what he saw. Luna and Gutter had their heads leaning against the rails, both of them with smiles on their faces had snuggled up close to each other. Deadpool was about to let out a high-pitched yell until a pair of white hooves placed themselves on his mouth silencing him.

He turned around to face Celestia who whispered: "Adorable, is it not?" Deadpool stood there unsure of what to say. "This is totally unlike him, not to mention he's SMILING." Deadpool looked totally flabbergasted and looked for some sort of explanation. "I'm not sure what happened, but I rarely see Luna this delighted." Celestia said and looked at at the sleeping beings. "We should leave them be." Celestia said walking away from the scene. "But..." Deadpool looked back at the two one more time and began to walk alongside Celestia. Deadpool looked at the ground in total shock at recent events. Celestia raised her left eyebrow as she watched Deadpool do this. "Is it really that hard to believe?" Celestia asked Deadpool to which he quickly responded by saying "Yes, I've never seen that guy smile, always a damn edge Lord. He meets Luna and all of a sudden he opens up to her?!" Celestia giggled. "Don't tell me you're jealous." Celestia teased him. He dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand. Deadpool stopped walking and said. "Y'know, I thought I had it bad, but compared to my past and what he told me..." He walked onwards and said: "Anyway when they both wake up we'll talk about what you called us in for." Deadpool ran down the hallway and slightly waved goodbye to Celestia who stood there and watched as he said: "You'll find me in the guest bedrooms!"

Luna slowly and groggily opened her eyes, she looked to her right and found Gutter leaning on the railings still fast asleep. She got up from her position and looked at Gutter silently. She blushed heavily when she remembered yesterday's events. Should she just leave him here? Wake him up?

"Finally awake, Luna?" Celestia stood behind her sister. "Sister!? I-I erm..." Luna tried to speak but no words managed to escape her mouth. Celestia giggled and said: "There is no need to pretend, I'd say you finally found your special somepony." Celestia smiled gleefully. "N-no that is not what happened! We just..."

"How Vexing. I can't believe I fell asleep." Gutter, without drawing the attention of the princess', stood up from his position and checked his equipment for anything missing. Both of princess' stood still and watched as Gutter seemed to completely ignore them.

"What are you two doing here?" Gutter asked. "Do you not remember?" Luna suddenly asked. Gutter let out an 'Oh' and said: "That's right. The meeting. Do you know where Deadpool is?" He directed the question to Celestia.

"Last I saw him he mentioned the Guest bedrooms." Celestia informed him. "Thanks. We'll meet you at your throne." Gutter said and walked away from them both. Celestia looked at her sister and frowned when she noticed her sad look.

WITH DEADPOOL AND GUTTER

"I told her to meet in her throne room." Gutter said. "They'll be here eventually. So..." Deadpool looked at Gutter with a grin on his face. "How was last night?" He asked. "Your syringe didn't work. I somehow fell asleep." Gutter responded. Deadpool's grin widened even more. "Anything else?" He asked. Gutter realised Deadpool wanted more out of it. "What are you getting at?" Gutter asked. "You. Luna. Sleep. Together." Deadpool made motions with his hands. Gutter suddenly began to laugh loudly with genuine enjoyment out of what Deadpool said. "That's the first joke you've said that's actually made me laugh. Good one." Gutter said as his laughter died down.

Deadpool stopped grinning and began to talk with the voices in his head.

 _(Does he really not remember?)_

 **(Maybe it's the syringe)**

 _"What were the side effects of that thing? Ignoring the possible memory loss if someone manages to fall asleep...Crap."_ Deadpool thought to himself. The creaking of a door caught the attention of both men. Celestia and Luna both sat on their respective thrones.

"So..." Deadpool started. "What do you got for us?" He asked. "A magical disturbance was noticed by us. However, because of our duties, we weren't able to respond to it." Celestia responded.

"Where is located? Any sign of enemies? Things we should be aware of?" Gutter asked fully invested in the current situation. "It is located in the Furbidden land. Here's a map to help you get there." Celestia said as she handed it to Gutter.

"FURbidden?" Deadpool questioned. Celestia nodded and began to inform them. "No one in the world would dare to even set foot there. It is where the worst of the worst reside only those foolish or insanely brave venture there. It is unforgiving. Those who traveled there would never come back. We think if we sent you two to investigate you might find something to help you back home."

Gutter let out a snort and in a calamitous tone in his voice he said: "Finally, a way to stretch my legs and relish this opportunity." Deadpool looked and him and bore the same look he did. They both had dangerous looks and vibes coming from them. It reminded Celestia of Tirek.

"We're off then!" Deadpool enthusiastically yelled and began to exit Canterolt while somewhat skipping in joy at the recent turn of events. "Please be careful." Luna said. Although she made it sound like it was meant for both of them. Gutter felt the concern fall more over him than on Deadpool which left him puzzled. "Thanks, princess." Gutter said as he and Deadpool both left.

HOURS AFTER LEAVING CANTERLOT

"So this is it..." Deadpool stopped looking at his map and looked up ahead of himself. Gutter took in the surroundings around him and looked at the buildings and other small homes either destroyed or left abandoned. "Ah, so there is hostility in this world." Gutter drew his Deagle and fired a bullet in Deadpool's direction, it tagged a strange creature right in the head, killing it instantly, it lay there in a pool of its own blood. Deadpool on reflex ducked and drew his katanas in defense but relaxed when he realied Gutter already took care of it.

"What is this thing?" Deadpool used his katanas to poke the body of the creature.

 **(Looks like an ugly worm.)**

 _(Look at those teeth!)_

"They sure are sharp." Deadpool added. Gutter placed his heel on the critter and said: "Let's move on" His gun raised above his hip.


	11. Chapter 11: Sneaky Snakes

Gutter walked through the Furbidden lands slowly and with extreme caution always looking at the ground and anything else they came across. "Hey, over there." Gutter whispered and pointed to a house in terrible condition. Broken windows, pieces of wood missing, grass and moss growing all over. "Check it out!" Deadpool ran towards the house and peeked through the windows surveying the interior.

"Looks empty to me. Buuuuut..." Deadpool approached the front door and opened it casually stepping in without hesitation with Gutter right behind him. "Hey look at this." Deadpool called Gutter over and started knocking on the dusty wooden floorboards. "It's hollow." He stated. Gutter walked over to the spot Deadpool indicated and using his shield he started slamming it on the floor almost immediately shattering the flimsy floorboards. "We have to check out everything we encounter. Make sure nothing is missed." Gutter said and fell through the hole he made.

Deadpool jumped in with him and landed on something wet. He was about to complain about his soaked feet until he realized the different branching paths. "Tunnels, watch out for any traps." Gutter warned Deadpool. "Yeah, wouldn't want my suit to rip." Deadpool said. "Say...just how big is this whole area anyway?" Deadpool asked.

"Furbidden land is an unmarked territory. I see why nobody would want it though." Gutter said as he looked left and right unsure of what path to take. "I say we split up. Cover more ground that way." Deadpool suggested.

"If the situation was anything but this, I would've told you to stop with that horror movie cliche plan." Gutter said and took the left branching path. "Guess I'll go right." Deadpool said.

WITH DEADPOOL

 **(There. On the floor.)**

"A nice shiny gold coin laying on the floor. Just waiting to be picked up."

 _(Well? Go get it!)_

"What's the worst that could happen?" Deadpool said and picked up the gold coin. He waited for something to happen but was only met with silence. He walked onwards and came to a dead end. "There's nothing he-" The ground Deadpool stood suddenly caved in under his feet and he fell for a few seconds before landing in a waterfall and being dragged along with it. For what seemed like an eternity he stayed underwater being pushed fast by the stream until coming into contact with the cold, damp, ground.

"Holy crap, I actually almost drowned!" Deadpool got up and looked at the cave he was in. "Just how deep does this place go?" Deadpool heard something shuffle in the distance and on instinct pulled out his katana. An almost identical huge worm that they encountered emerged from the shadows and with some goo dripping from its mouth let out a high pitched scream.

Then the rest of them emerged. Deadpool couldn't count them all and prepared for a fight. He sprinted towards his enemies and jumped as high as he could and jumped on one of them. He used this to his advantage and clung to one of them while slicing and dicing any of them that came close to him. Said worm started to shake and convulse in an attempt to shake him off which eventually worked.

This lets one of his allies sneak up behind Deadpool and smack him insanely hard to a wall shattering prts of his Spine. Deadpool dropped his katanas and with his knees on his floor waited for his spine to rejuvenate. He reacted quickly as he pulled a grenade from his satchel and yelled "Kobe!" he pitched the frag into the mouth of a worm which shortly after exploded into a million pieces. He drew his pistols and fired an almost endless stream of bullets at the worms effectively killing a few.

A worm clung to the ceiling dropped down on Deadpool and swallowed him whole. After a few moments of Deadpool struggling to get out the worm swallowed and let out a satisfied burp. It and the rest of its allies seemed to believe the battle over until their comrade suddenly had chainsaw tear right through. "This thing doesn't bleed, yet I still killed it." Deadpool said as he came out from the belly of the monster. The worms screeched in anger and all assaulted Deadpool at the same time, to which he responded to by revving up his chainsaw.

WITH GUTTER

Gutter held his baton and shield up at the ready waiting in intense suspense for something to come at him. He peeked a corner and saw a swarm of those huge worms from earlier altogether. They all let out small tiny squeaking sounds. _"Flashbangs won't do any good since they don't have eyes. I can't possibly take on a whole group of them."_ Gutter kept observing the room and realized the fragile pillars that held a portion of the cave together.

He quietly rummaged through his backpack and pulled out some C4 and the detonator. He leaned his backpack on against a wall and readied himself looking for an opening. He patiently waited and watched as the worms moved, not leaving the room once. He waited...

"There!" He shouted suddenly and rushed the creatures his C4 in his hand. He threw one of them that stuck neatly on the pillar. He quickly shifted his attention to the other one and tossed the other C4 onto that pillar. He hastily retreated bob and weaving of the masses of worms trying to attack him. He pushed the button on the detonator and jumped back to his original position. The C4 explosion only killed a few worms, but the falling boulders crushed the entire room effectively killing everything and leaving a huge cloud of sulfur and dust in its wake.

Gutter sighed in relief and started to reach for his backpack until a worm burst from the rocks and at an insanely fast rate almost swallowed Gutter. Luckily for him, he had placed his shield right in the mouth of the worm. The shield was too big for its mouth to swallow. Gutter calmly walked up to it pulled out his Deagle and blew a hole right through its head with his Deagle its brain and blood splattering all over. Gutter yanked the shield out of its mouth and cleaned it.

After that, he checked his equipment, zipped up his backpack, grabbed his shield and baton and proceeded to walk the way Deadpool did since it was a dead end and covered in rubble. The ground he stood on began to shake.

WITH DEADPOOL

"Whew!" Deadpool wiped the sweat off from his forehead and put the chainsaw back into his pouch, retrieved his katanas, and reloaded his pistols. The ground above him started to tremble and almost instantly the bodies of worms and rocks came falling down almost crushing Deadpool. He walked up to the debris and watched as a shield suddenly jutted out. Gutter emerged and dusted himself off. "The hell happened?" Deadpool asked. "C4" Gutter simply said. "Understandable, have a nice day."

"You find anything up there?" Deadpool asked. "Just a lot of these worms." Gutter responded as looked at the pile of eviscerated worms that Deadpool stood upon. "Looks like you encountered them too." Gutter observed.

"Hey! Look at this." Deadpool had walked up to a hole in the wall where the worms emerged. "What is this?" Deadpool found some sort of Gem that stood upright on a pedestal.

"I don't need to tell you not to touch that, right?" Gutter said. "Eh, I got a healing factor if something goes wrong carry my body back outside." Deadpool said and slowly began to reach for the gem. As soon as he closed his right hand and grabbed the gem he quickly pulled his arm out from the hole. Nothing happened.

"Welp, guess it's just their pretty gem." Deadpool handed the gem to Gutter who observed for a few seconds until he put it in his backpack. "Applejack did say Apple Rose needed a hip replacement..." He said talking to himself.

BACK OUTSIDE

"We should be cautious of other homes we encounter." Gutter warned Deadpool who nodded in agreement. As they walked on through the abandoned wastelands Deadpool, out of the blue, asked Gutter a question. "Why do you always hang out with Applejack?" Gutter put his hand under his chin thinking on how to respond to that question. "Hm. I don't seem to know myself. I just do. Why bring this up?" He asked. "If I didn't know any better I'd say both of you act all mushy around each other." He said.

"I could say the same thing about you and Pinkie." Gutter fired back. "You get along so well but you don't see me assuming a relationship between you two." Gutter said. "Ok then. What about Luna?" Deadpool pressed further. "With this again? I've only spoken to her once or twice." Gutter told Deadpool in an annoyed tone.

"Aha! You're getting angry! That proves it!" Deadpool claimed. "The only thing that proves is how far I'm going to shove my baton up your ass!" Gutter angrily said. They both walked onward and talked about other things until Deadpool noticed a faint trail of smoke.

"People?" Deadpool asked. "Ponies most likely." Gutter said. They walked towards the smoke and went up a barren hill. Once they reached the top all they found was tents on fire and some spilled food. They surveyed the area in search of someone but found nothing. "Look, hoofprints." Gutter pointed to the ground. He touched it with his gloved hand and smelled whatever substance he had touched. He followed the hoofprints to the back of the hill and found a cave.

"Let's go. Also, hoofprints?" Deadpool went first and slid down the hill until he landed in front of the dark cave. "That's what its shaped like. Anyway. Careful. This could be a trap." Gutter cautioned Deadpool as he too slid down the hill. They both walked onwards into the pitch black cave. "Here." Deadpool handed Gutter a flashlight to which he rejected. "Already got one." He said as he flicked it on and aimed it ahead of him. Deadpool switched his on as well and began to explore the cave.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the hoofprints that Gutter and Deadpool followed. The cave was surprisingly small. At the end of it, they found two ponies lying on the ground their equipment lying on the floor. Gutter drew his Deagle and aimed it at the bodies. Deadpool slowly and methodically approached the two ponies lying on the ground flipped one of them over.

"R.I.P. They're dead," Deadpool claimed and grabbed one of their bags. "They got food though." He said as he showed Gutter the bag. A sizzling like sound echoed throughout the cave. Gutter readied himself immediately. Deadpool dropped the bag and drew his katanas. Snakes emerged from the melted rock and all began to menacingly approach the duo.

"Wait, Deadpool! don't cut them!" Gutter yelled at Deadpool. But it was too late. He had already penetrated right through the snake killing it almost immediately. Deadpool's katana suddenly started to turn a green sickly color that started from the tip of the blade all the way to Deadpool who suddenly started to vomit and shake uncontrollably.

 _"Basilisks. I had a sneaking suspicion other mythical creatures resided in this world."_ Gutter though to himself. The rest of the snakes all hissed at Gutter who avoided any eye contact with them. Gutter smiled however as he pulled the pin of one flashbang and tossed it in front of him. He closed his eyes as the flashbang went off.

"Unluckily for all of you, these are specially made." Gutter said as he stomped on one them. "They render you blind for a good minute." He smashed another with his baton. "Which is more than enough time."

Deadpool slowly opened his eyes and winced as the sunlight suddenly hit his eyes he looked to his left and saw Gutter checking his equipment like he always does. "I'm awake, what got me?" Deadpool asked. "A basilisk. A mythical creature that could kill you with a look. And it's blood." Gutter told him. "When you sliced one of them. The poison quickly spread through your weapon and made you unconscious.

Deadpool sniffed the air and recoiled at the awful stench. "My mask smells like crap! What did I eat?" Deadpool removed his mask and sniffed it to confirm that it came from him. He set the mask down on the ground and pulled out some detergent, and a bucket of water from his satchel. "I never asked you. Where did you get that satchel?" Gutter asked.

"I just have it, the writers of my comic never bothered to explain it." Deadpool informed him. "Ah, I see." Gutter seemed satisfied at his answer. After Deadpool finished washing his mask and putting it back on they both kept on moving through the wasteland.


	12. Chapter 12: The Gem

"Woah! Take a look at that. Looks like some sort of water resort. A broken down resort." Deadpool pointed to what he was talking about and declared "We should go check it out." The resort Deadpool spoke of was actually quite large. If it wasn't for the trash and the rusted building it would've looked quite nice. "You could spit at this thing and it'll topple over." Gutter commentated as they approached the infrastructure.

"Gross..." Deadpool said aloud as he looked at the brown, dirty, and trash filled water. "No wonder this place is forbidden, it's the exact opposite of Equestria." Deadpool said pinching his nose shut to avoid smelling. "See those huts being supported by that wood?" Gutter pointed and indicated he was going to investigate.

 **(We might as well go check out the building itself.)** Deadpool walked to the front of what seemed to be a place to book your rooms. That's what he thought at least. "Nothing here seems out of place. Also, what the hell is this writing? It's just a bunch of lines with bumps along the way." Deadpool spoke aloud as he picked up a dusty book.

 _(Do you hear that?)_

 **(Sounds like...singing.)**

"It's coming from the direction Gutter went." Deadpool said as he jogged his way back to the entrance and quickly looked to the huts Gutter walked to.

 _(Look at that babe!)_

Deadpool noticed what his voice talked about and noticed Gutter slowly approaching the woman.

 **(Those are sirens! Plug your ears!)**

Deadpool obeyed and shuffled through his satchel and pulled out two earplugs that he quickly put on under his mask. Deadpool ran as fast he could to Gutter who was almost about to be grabbed by a siren. Deadpool unsheathed his katana and threw it at the siren, who totally unaware, took it right in the head effectively killing her. Gutter immediately snapped back to reality (Oh! There goes gravity.) and for a few seconds registered what happened.

"A siren?" Gutter asked. Deadpool nodded and handed him some earplugs. "In case any more of them show up." Gutter looked behind Deadpool and saw four beautiful women looking upon them both. In the time it took someone to blink the Sirens transformed into disgusting, repulsive, tentacle like creatures with teeth as sharp as a knife and yellow bent claws.

Without wasting any time Gutter pulled out his Deagle and fired at one of them. The bullet hit its target but it meekly dropped to the floor. "Feh...bullets don't work on you?" Gutter said aloud. He raised his baton and shield ready for a fight. However, Gutter started to hear singing in his head. He was once again mesmerized by the sirens despite their ugly looks and moved towards them in complete awe. Deadpool heard singing in his head too, but due to his mental instability, he was somewhat resistant.

He found his body moving against his will and began to approach the sirens just like Gutter who was already in the arms of one of them being gently caressed. Deadpool found himself face to face with a siren who attempted to do the same to him. Deadpool, however, decided to hit them with that YEET and unsheathed his katana and sliced the head off of the siren who tried to lure him.

This caught the attention of the remaining three sirens who stopped singing and screeched at Deadpool. Gutter now free from the spell once more swung his right fist into the face of the siren who flinched and fell backward at the force. After she started getting up Gutter had picked up his baton and stood looking down at her. He swung the baton into her face and crushed her entire head.

Deadpool took advantage of the distracted Sirens and sliced their heads clean off as well. They let out an ear-piercing scream as their bodies walked around aimlessly. Deadpool kicked one of them into the dirty pool of water and Gutter did the same to the other. They both watched as they flailed in the water until they went completely limp. "Now we're even." Deadpool looked at Gutter as he said this. His only response was a click of the tongue.

"Welp, I'm beat. Let's take a break." Deadpool sat on the corpse of the first siren he killed and started looking through his satchel looking for food. He pulled one of the small fridges he contained in his satchel and placed it on the ground. He opened it up and pulled out a beer for himself and tea for Gutter. He also drew two apples and some frozen fish from the fridge. They cooked up the fish on a pan placed above a fireplace they started up.

"I miss eating my tacos and chimichangas." Deadpool said in between mouthfuls of fish. "They don't have anything similar here?" Gutter asked. "Pinkie offered me some cherrychangas, but it just wasn't the same. A man needs meat y'know?" Deadpool said. He swallowed the remainder of his food, put the fridge and pan back in the satchel. Gutter was still finishing his Apple.

"It's almost night time, hand me the syringe." Gutter opened his hand and Deadpool quickly handed it to him. "Sure you don't wanna sleep?" He asked. "I've already told you why." Gutter said chewing on his apple. Deadpool pulled out one sleeping bag from his satchel and laid it out, ready to knock out. "G'night." Deadpool yawned after saying this. "Good night." Gutter responded as he kept guard the entire night.

NOON IN CANTERLOT

"It's been two weeks! They may need our assistance!" Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six stood in front of Celestia's throne discussing the absence of Gutter and Deadpool who she believed were in trouble. "Those two are tough fellas, but they can't do everythin' themselves." Applejack added to the discussion. Celestia closed her eyes and began to speak. "This is what they decided, they were persistent in not letting anyone aid them." Celestia spoke to the entire group answering any question or concerns. "Give it up, Twilight. They're more than stubborn a mountain, they'll never want us to help." Rainbow Dash said. "I understand how you feel. However, I believe it's for the best if we just leave them alone." Rarity spoke to Twilight.

Twilight stood there in Silence. Two sets of feet began to be heard against the porcelain floor. One heavy, the other light. Everyone looked to the source of the sound and found two grimy men. Deadpool's suit had multiple stains from various liquids while on his adventure. His katanas had been dulled and his pistols looked like they were about to fall apart. Gutter's shield had scratches and red stains all over it. The same went for his baton and the rest of the armor he wore. They both walked in with Deadpool fatigued and Gutter clutching his left arm.

The Mane Six all ran up to the two men, who despite their condition, were smiling, Deadpool reached into his Satchel and pulled out the gem from earlier.

BEFORE GOING BACK TO CANTERLOT

Deadpool held the gem they had collected on their first encounter with enemies. He and Gutter studied the gem with great interest and tried to figure out what was causing this sudden change. "It changed color." Gutter commented. The gem shot out a ray of gray light into the sky and shone brightly while doing so. Deadpool let go of the Gem and watched as it kept this up for a few seconds. They both gazed at the sky and watched as some giant fell from the sky and as he landed cracked and rumbled the earth beneath him.

Both men took a stance and glared at the giant who came from out of nowhere. "Great, an ogre." Gutter commentated. The giant ogre said nothing but held a hideous smirk on his face. The ogre held a giant club on his right hand, he wore earrings and he stood there bald. He wore a skirt made from some sort of animal skin.

"And he's totally ripped! So what's our plan?" Deadpool asked. Gutter responded to his question with a pat to his backpack. "I got four left." Gutter told him. He handed Deadpool two of them. "Place these on his arms. I'll get his legs." Gutter told him. "Can you imagine how much oxygen this guy takes in? There's a tree out there that deserves an apology." Gutter ran off after Deadpool's joke towards the Ogre's legs. Deadpool followed suit and ran to the left waiting for the giant to try and smack him. The Ogre, however, focused on Gutter.

Gutter ran as fast as he could his baton was left behind knowing full well It'd be useless. The Ogre used his left leg to aim ahead and try to smash Gutter since being so big made him slow. Gutter however anticipated this and stopped mid run barely being missed by the foot. He tossed one C4 on the leg just in time as the Ogre swept his foot towards Gutter, who had brought his shield up and blocked some of the incoming force. His arms vibrated with a lot of intensity.

Deadpool had already planted C4 on of the Ogre's arms. It had been so busy with Gutter it hadn't noticed this. Deadpool used his grappling hook to climb and attempted to swing to the other side of the arm but was caught during this process. "Let's talk this out." Deadpool suggested to The Ogre who responded by dropping his club and used both of his hands to tear Deadpool in half. Gutter had just finished planting the last bomb on his other leg and watched as Deadpool had his severed body tossed away. The Ogre picked back up his club and as Gutter tried to press the button on the Detonator The Ogre swung its club as hard as it could.

Gutter managed to bring up his shield and take the attack head on. Unfortunately, it was too much for him and his left shoulder became dislocated and his arm broke under all the stress. Gutter dropped the Detonator during this leaving him in a bad situation. The Ogre grinned evilly knowing he had won. The Ogre lightly stepped on Gutter, who under extreme pain, refused to let any kind of noise. The Ogre tortured Gutter a little longer pleased knowing that at any point he was about to snap.

 ***CLICK***

The Ogre's arms and legs were blown off moments after Deadpool pressed the button. The Ogre remaining Body fell forwards barely missing Gutter. It finally let out some words that Deadpool and Gutter didn't bother to understand. It yelled in anger but the shower of blood and coming from its limbs. The Ogre's voice suddenly started to grow quiet and a minute later he died.

Deadpool still missing the bottom half of his body tossed the detonator aside and used his hands to crawl towards his torso. After doing so both men lay there in the pool of blood that The Ogre left behind. "Gutter, can I ask you a question?" Deadpool said as he lay there. "I believe you just did." Gutter said. Deadpool let out a small 'Ha' from his mouth. "Why didn't you just use your Nitro Express to shoot that guy?" He questioned. Gutter responded by saying "The fight would've been an uninteresting fight."

BACK AT CANTERLOT

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Fluttershy quickly trotted towards Gutter and began to try and help him with his severe wounds. "Look at what we found! Deadpool held up the Gem that summoned the giant. "What is that?" Rarity asked. Her eyes fixated on the beautiful gem that Deadpool held in his hands. "That's simply marvelous!" Rarity exclaimed in excitement. "Sister! That gem feels eerily similar to..." Luna started talking but trailed off. Celestia nodded and began to approach Deadpool in a serious manner. The Mane Six all stepped aside as she went through them.

"Deadpool. Gutter. That gem is dangerous. What happened while you had it?" Deadpool looked at the gem and said: "Well...a giant ogre came literally dropped from the sky from seemingly nowhere. Me and Gutter kicked his ass."

The gem began to be surrounded by Celestia's magic and she slowly removed it from Deadpool's hands. "Luna and I will watch over this gem in the mean time. I highly suggest you tend to Gutter's wounds." She said and made off with Luna and the gem with her.

"Stop moving! Or you'll end up worse!" Fluttershy shouted at Gutter who was being stubborn and refused Fluttershy's aid. "I'm no baby. Stop trying to take care of me." Gutter told her. "I said...STAND STILL!" Fluttershy screamed at Gutter. Everyone there including Gutter stood there in silence. He eventually grumbled and let Fluttershy take a look.

"I always knew you could be that loud!" Pinkie said doing cartwheels around Fluttershy. "Your condition is far worse than I imagined. We need to get you to a hospital as soon as possible." Fluttershy told him. "Oh, actually." Deadpool said as he pulled out what seemed to be a big glorified syringe with a huge needle in the end. He walked to where Fluttershy stood and injected the needle straight into his arm. A strange high pitched ding sounded when Deadpool injected it. Gutter's arm suddenly began to shake and healed itself and made it look like nothing ever happened.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Rainbow Dash asked. "We forget things sometimes." Deadpool said. "Anyway, I'm tired. Pinkie I'm heading over to your place. Don't make too much noise when I'm asleep, alright?" Deadpool said. Pinkie responded with a salute. He nodded and put his hand up as a way of saying goodbye. "Applejack, how much more do you need?" Gutter asked her. She stood there confused not sure what he was talking about. "For Red Rose." He clarified. She let out an 'Oh' and said: "Not much more."

"Sorry I couldn't help earlier, but maybe this will help." Gutter said this, set down his backpack, searched for an item and pulled out a huge bag of coins. "Treasure I found. Here." He tossed her the bag and zipped up his backpack and strutted out of Canterlot. He and Deadpool return to Ponyville and wait for news again.


	13. Chapter 13: Grand Galloping Gala

"How's Apple Rose?" Gutter asked as he ate his morning meal along with Applejack. A fritter as they called it. Pinkie told him and Deadpool that Applejack is the best baker ever. It certainly shows and tastes good. "She's doing just fine I'll have you know." Granny Smith sat in a rocking chair and informed Gutter who bit into his Fritter. "Good." He said and took another bite of the Fritter. Applejack, who was also in the kitchen, let out a sigh. Gutter was untalkative. As usual. It's been almost a whole year since Deadpool and Gutter first arrived in Equestria.

"Don't ya ever miss bein' back home?" Applejack asked Gutter. He finished the remainder of his Fritter, turned to her and said "What's that saying that humans use? Ah, yes. 'Home is where the heart is'." Gutter quoted. "Still socially awkward, eh Gutter?" Deadpool said approaching the group of three. "Hiya, Deadpool! How are you today?" Applejack asked. "I slept on my arm a little funny, but I'm good." Deadpool told her. "Pinkie said you had something for her. I'm here to pick it up." Deadpool said.

"Ah, how could I forget?" Applejack disappeared into the back of her barn and a few seconds later came out carrying a box on her back. "Here ya go." She said as she passed it along to Deadpool who said "Thanks." He looked at Gutter and said "Oh yeah, about the Gala, you got your tickets right?" Deadpool asked Gutter who responded by pulling it out of his pocket and waving it at him. "Nice! Celestia said in her message that we would 'liven up' the event. Whatever that means. Anyway, see ya around." And with the box in his hands Deadpool walked away from the barn and back to Pinkie.

"I assume you'll be taking this chance to sell more of your baking to other ponies during the Gala." Gutter looked to Applejack as he said this. "That's right, hopefully, it goes better than the first time." She said. "What happened the first time?" He asked. Applejack mumbled and grumbled for a while and finally said: "I only sold one." Gutter looked at her and said: "At least you sold something." Gutter said. Granny Smith let out a small laugh as he said this. "Quite a positive thinker for someone so glum." She said.

WITH DEADPOOL

"Come back soon!" Deadpool waved bye at a group of ponies. Deadpool started working at Sugarcube corner and sort of became an attraction for ponies due to how different he was. Same went for Gutter. Mr and Mrs. Cake saw a significant increase in profits and almost ran out of goods during Deadpool's stay. "Ever since you arrived here, dearie you and Gutter had become quite popular with the ponies." Mrs. Cake said. "Glad to help!" Deadpool responded. "Say, Pinkie, about the Gala how many times have you been to it?" Deadpool asked her. Pinkie hopped up to him and pulled up a sign that read 'Three'. "Alright...so, what even happens there? I convinced Gutter to go. To be honest, though I don't think he'll even show up." Deadpool told her. Pinkie suddenly stopped bouncing and, with a raised eyebrow, she asked: "Why not?"

"He prefers to be alone." Deadpool told her. Pinkie's mane deflated slightly. "But he promised!" She said. "Yeah, but he didn't PINKIE promise." Deadpool said. Pinkie Pie suddenly stood upright and her mane inflated back to normal. In a mad dash, she ran out of Sugarcube Corner, most likely going to confront Gutter. "Ms. Cake who's going to watch these two?" Deadpool asked as he grabbed Pumpkin and Pound Cake from off the floor. "Discord volunteered earlier, he's done it before, I'm sure he'll be just fine." She said.

"Say, about Discord, I heard he used to be quite the douchebag." Deadpool said quietly. "I'm right here you know." Discord suddenly poofed into existence from out of nowhere magic dust flying everywhere, getting all over Deadpool. "Sorry about that. Anyway, what was this about me being a 'douche'." Discord asked. "Twilight told me you caused trouble back then. That's all." Deadpool said. "Hmm, well I have to say that you're no different judging by how you look." Discord retorted. A chair poofed into existence to which Discord sat on and looked at Deadpool. "At least you'll be more fun than ol glum chum back there." Deadpool pointed to the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Ah yes, I had the displeasure of meeting that emotionless husk." Discord said. Deadpool and Ms. Cake both glared at him. "Alright, I'm over exaggerating. But It wouldn't kill him to at least laugh or smile." Discord said. "Yeah, that's true. Hey, I heard Celestia invited you to the Gala too." Deadpool said. "Most likely to liven it up once again." Discord responded. "You think that's why she invited me and Gutter?" Deadpool asked him. Discord shrugged, stood up and snapped his fingers making the chair disappear. "I've got to get ready for the Gala. Oh, I suggest you wear something more formal." Discord said. And with that, he poofed out of existence.

WITH RARITY DURING SUNSET

"This is absolutely riveting! Just look at these precious and beautiful dresses. I do believe this is some of my best work yet." Rarity spoke to her cat, Opalescence (Opal for short). The cat showed some form of disgust to the custom made dresses that Rarity's friends ordered. She looked on as Rarity giddily set each one up. A few knocks came from the door. Rarity stopped what she was doing and opened the door. Twilight stood there smiling and asked: "Have you finished the dresses? It's almost time." Twilight said. "Yes of course. They're almost finished." Rarity told her. Twilight turned around to the sound of something being dragged and a muffled voice.

Pinkie Pie walked up to Rarity and Twilight. Gutter had been hogtied. Pinkie Pie dropped the rope she held and let Gutter fall to the floor with his armor making clanking sounds. "Pinkie? Why is Gutter tied up?" Twilight asked her with concern in her voice. "He lied!" Pinkie exclaimed. "About what?" Twilight asked in response. "About the Gala!" Pinkie said. "Gutter are you alright?" Rarity asked peeking from behind Twilight.

"Yes." He simply said. "Pinkie promise!" Pinkie yelled at him. "I refuse." Gutter said. "Grrrr..." Pinkie furrowed her eyebrows and started grinding her teeth. "Alright, let's just calm down for a second. Pinkie you can't just force Gutter to go to the Gala. It's up to him to choose." Twilight informed her. "Even if he lied about it." She added on. Applejack suddenly came galloping in towards the group. "Pinkie!" She yelled. "Uh oh." Pinkie said and fled the scene. Applejack went on to chase her. Twilight and Rarity watched as Applejack chased Pinkie.

Twilight trotted up to Gutter and used her magic to untie him. "Thanks." He said as he got up from the ground. "Sorry about Pinkie." Twilight apologetically said. "Are you really not going?" Rarity asked as she approached him. "No." He simply said. "I see." Rarity simply said unsure of what to say. "Could you at least tell us why?" Twilight asked him. "He's a party pooper that's why." Pinkie suddenly came back with Applejack right behind her.

"Party pooper?" Gutter asked. "Yeah!" Pinkie responded. "Is that a bad thing?" Gutter asked again. "Yeah!" Pinkie inched closer to his face this time. "I see. Then I shall go." Gutter said. "Oi vey Gutter. Look at all these girls you got around you. Trying to start some harem?" Deadpool asked poofing into existence with Discord next to him. "A what?" Fluttershy asked flying above the group with Rainbow Dash right behind her. "Don't worry about it." Deadpool said dismissively. "What's going on?" Spike asked as he came out of Carousel Boutique a box in his hands. "The dresses! I almost forgot." Rarity said as soon as she laid eyes on the box and motioned for Spike to set it down.

"Are those the dresses you made for us?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rarity opened the box and everyone took a look at what was inside. "I added just the smallest of details to make them look even better." Rarity proudly said. "Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she reached into the box and took hold of her dress. "Be careful not to wrinkle it." Rarity warned as Rainbow Dash did this. "These are amazing." Twilight complimented Rarity as she grabbed and admired hers as well. "Yay!" Pinkie let out a squeal of excitement. Fluttershy calmly grabbed hers and said: "Thank you so much, Rarity."

"No problem!" She responded. "Good thing I always keep this handy." Deadpool said as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a black suit with a red bowtie already attached to it. "Discord, a little help." Deadpool said looking at said being. Discord snapped his fingers which caused a cloud to form completely around Deadpool who was suddenly in his black tux. He pulled out a red bowtie and put it on. He moved the collar and adjusted the buttons at the end of his sleeves making sure he looked as best as possible. "Much better." Deadpool commented as he pats his suit.

ON THE TRAIN

The train ride there had quite a boisterous and friendly group talking the whole ride there. Rainbow Dash for some reason had been glancing at Gutter once in awhile. He noticed but didn't care. "What even happened during those last two Galas?" Deadpool asked Twilight who was telling him all about the events that occurred before they had arrived in Equestria. "We thought it was one of the worst nights ever. The Gala was nothing we thought it was. So...we all tried to make it better, but..." Twilight trailed off. "It all fell apart!" Pinkie said. "Hmm. One more question. What's that thing in your castle? The map or whatever it is." Deadpool questioned her curiously. "That's the three-dimensional interactive map of Equestria. We call it the Cutie Map." She informed him. "Right. You know sometimes I forget you're a princess. I heard you have a pupil as well." He kept the conversation going. "Yeah, you've never met have you? Her name's Starlight Glimmer." She said.

"Maybe we'll meet." He said. Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped and bonked herself on her head as she said: "I forgot to introduce you to my sister! You're so dumb, Pinkie!" She said and kept bonking herself. "Ponies from everywhere will be gathering at the Gala. Maybe you'll encounter her there." Gutter hypothesized. "That's true." Pinkie put her hand thoughtfully on her chin in a thinking position. "We're here!" Rarity excitedly yelled as the train came to a stop. "The Gala is actually pretty cool. Hopefully, nothing happens." Spike said eyeing The Mane Six as he said that last part.

Almost immediately after they stepped outside the train, fireworks went off around Canterlot almost to signal the arrival of the group. Two royal guards that noticed Deadpool and Gutter were slightly anxious and tensed up when they noticed their weapons. "Don't worry about them, they're with me." Twilight informed to guards, who said nothing and simply looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we spooked 'em silly." Deadpool said recalling when he and Gutter busted through Canterlot Castle and encountered Celestia and Luna near their thrones drinking tea. "It was really awkward." He said to himself. "What was?" Twilight asked him. "Just talking to myself. Don't worry about it." He said waving his hand indicating it wasn't important. Some of the more upper class of ponies began to notice Princess Twilight Sparkle walking through Canterlot and promptly bowed out of respect, though not all of them did it. It made her blush slightly and she looked at the ground embarrassed at the situation. Though not all ponies seemed to think of her so highly since they had their heads up as if saying 'We don't care if you're royalty, you're still beneath us'.

"Are they bothering you?" Gutter asked reaching for his sheathed baton. Twilight noticed this action and furiously shook her head no. He calmed down suddenly and kept on walking. "Bop people first, ask questions later, huh?" Rainbow said as she looked at Gutter. "In a fight, there is no time for questions." Gutter told her. "You must always be on guard." He added. "Hey look! It's Celestia!" Pinkie pointed her hoof to her left which in fact directed towards Princess Celestia. "Gutter..." Twilight stopped moving as her friends and Deadpool went to go greet Celestia.

"Try to have fun." She said a smile on her face. She turned back around and gathered with everyone else. Gutter stood there unsure of what to say. He turned to himself and found a mirror. A dirty, scratched, blood-dried, fearsome look of a man. He looked into his own eyes and watched this removed man breathe.


	14. Chapter 14: The Multiverse

"Dontcha *burp* get it?" Pinkie held a cup of mead on her right hoof. Her left eyelid was somewhat closed, her movements were sluggish and she reeked of booze. She was drunk. Deadpool looked on at the scene in front of him and watched as Pinkie spoke to Celestia talking about whatever it was. "I don't believe I do." Celestia replied. She smiled enjoying the scene Pinkie was causing. The Gala was always boring and uneventful to her. "They always listen, making sure to..." Pinkie stopped suddenly talking and seemed to have caught something in her throat. She awkwardly waited for something to come out, but it never did.

"Now what on earth did ya give to Pinkie?" Applejack asked Deadpool who stood on the sidelines and watched Pinkie take another swig of her cup. "Aw come on, that was light beer. Thought she'd be able to handle it." He reached into his satchel and pulled out said drink. He took a sip himself and recoiled at the substance going down his throat. "Woah! That is not light beer." He inspected the drink and took a look inside. "Oh!" He said bonking his head. "This is actually..." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a heftier bottle of beer. "I switched the contents inside cus this other party didn't allow these kinds of powerhouses." He said. "So basically, she's gonna be like that for awhile." He concluded.

"You want some?" Deadpool shoving the bottle near Applejack's face. "No thanks, sugarcube." She said refusing to drink. "How bout you?" He asked the same question but this time put it right in front of Fluttershy's face. She was about to respond but Deadpool laughed and said: "I'm kidding! I know you would never drink this kind of stuff." Deadpool unknowingly insulted Fluttershy who looked down at the floor shuffling her hoofs.

"Excuse me." A well dressed white unicorn with lavender eyes and blue mane spoke. Deadpool turned to face him as he uttered those words. "My friends and I noticed the rare substance you currently hold. Would you mind letting us have but a sip?" Deadpool looked at the bottle for a moment. He tossed it towards the stallion who caught it using his magic. "Knock yourselves out!" Deadpool said. "You guys have beer in this world, right?" Deadpool looked at Twilight as he said this. She didn't realize the question was directed towards her. "Yeah, but it's really hard to get. You'll find some in Manehatten once in awhile but everypony sees it as a bad substance." She said.

The Gala went on as normal with the exception of Pinkie Pie who still stayed mad drunk causing a commotion wherever she went. Gutter had been thinking to himself about what Twilight said. _"Have fun..."_ He thought to himself. He looked at the bottle a pony had in his hands, who shared with his companions. He began to walk towards them.

A FEW HOURS INTO THE PARTY

Celestia stood behind a table and ate some of the food that had been prepared for her by Applejack and Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Once they had given it to her they all backed off and watched from afar as she ate her food. At first, she ate it slowly, in a very polite and mannered way. However, as she kept eating she glanced left and right and suddenly almost inhaled the entire thing. Next to her was Luna who had already been served. She watched and giggled as her sister swallowed loads of food. She didn't eat politely as her sister did but she wasn't a savage when it came to it, she had found a good middle ground. Rainbow Dash talked to some members of the Wonderbolts about some sort of weird cloud they had found. Fluttershy ate next to Rarity who seemed to be looking for something in particular from the crowd.

"Um...Rarity are you okay?" Fluttershy asked her. Rarity kept looking at the crowd of people and slowly averted her gaze to Fluttershy. "Sorry about that, dear." Rarity sighed as she said this. "It's so difficult to find good stallions nowadays. Wouldn't you agree?" She said as she continued to look into the crowd. "Well...I haven't thought about that." Fluttershy meekly said. "Everypony has to find their special somepony, right now is a good time to start. If you're alone all the time then you'll end up-" Rarity was cut short when a cup of beer nearly smashed right into her. A brown unicorn came shuffling and stumbling all over the place. He seemed to have some issue with Rarity. "Ya think you're high and mighty because of that dress?!" The pony said and got right in Rarity's face.

"You stupid bi-" A gloved red hand came towards the pony and blocked his mouth, Deadpool's other hand had grabbed his horn and he used it to pick him up. "No potty mouths allowed." He said as started walking towards the exit from where the Gala was being held. He opened the doors and threw the Pony outside where two guards stood guarding the place. "He's all yours." Deadpool pointed to the unicorn on the floor who seemed to be a bit shaken. The guards nodded and Deadpool began to walk away they began to apprehend the pony.

"You ponies cannot handle your drinks. " Deadpool said as he walked back to Rarity. "Thank you so much, dearie! I had no idea how to react to that." Rarity said. "He was so mean..." Fluttershy said. She looked into the crowd and watched Gutter come out of it. A bottle in his hand. He walked like he usually did but with more of a sway and slouched forward slightly as he did so. He tossed the empty bottle to Deadpool who caught in surprise at Gutter's condition. "Hey, Gutter, you alright?" Deadpool asked him.

"Never been better, man." He responded looking at him. "Y'know, I've never told you, but you're one of the coolest guys I've ever meet. Seriously! Like...you can heal after you get hurt. Like...wha? How do ya do that?" He said leaning against the table. "So...uh...where's Twilight? I gotta ask her something." He slowly stopped leaning on the table and stood up straight. He looked around the room and found said pony. "Ha! Found youuuuuu." He said approaching Twilight. Twilight looked on as Gutter went up to her. Even though she could only see his eyes, he looked entirely delighted. "Thank you so much, Twily." Gutter said as he used her back for support. This, however, did not work since Gutter was too heavy for her to support, so he simply fell over as Twilight moved away.

"UH ohhhhhh..." Gutter said on the floor as he leisurely got up from the floor. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt yer back?" He asked looking somewhat a the ground. "No, I'm fine. But I don't think you are." Twilight said. "Nononononono. I'm gud." He shook his head furiously which slightly affected his sense of balance as he stumbled a bit. "You're really smart. You told me to have fun. And now...I feel better than EVER!" Gutter said loudly. "Um..." Twilight looked at him speechless unsure of what to say. "Hey, it's Luna!" Gutter said. "I gotta thank her too." He walked sluggishly forward towards the princesses.

"Oh my, Gutter are you feeling alright?" Celestia asked him as he leaned forward and came face to both of them. He didn't answer her question and instead said: "Luna, I remember! You take away ALL of these bad dreams. You're so nice...nice beautiful lady...so nice." He then drew his attention to Celestia. "You're super nice too! Helping me and Deadpool, find our way back home. Ya didn't hafta. But ya did. So gorgeous..." Gutter then stopped leaning on the table and shuffled off somewhere leaving Luna and Celestia flabbergasted. "So many nice ponies, good friends." He mumbled to himself walking away.

"I never thought I'd see Gutter acting like that." Spike commentated as he watched him shuffle away. "What happened to him?" Spike questioned. Deadpool handed Spike the bottle Gutter had entirely finished himself. _"Good thing I can't get drunk."_ Deadpool thought to himself. "This is alcohol! No wonder. Where'd you get this?" Spike asked. "Don't worry, it's from my world." Deadpool responded assuring his world wouldn't have this as a norm. "This Gala wasn't so boring after all, it was pretty funny seeing so many ponies like that. I think everybody had a good time." Spike concluded looking on as the party began to diminish, everypony was beginning to go home.

"Every time I invite all of you, these gatherings always turn out more entertaining." Celestia trotted over towards the group with a contented smile on her face. ***BANG*** The sound seemed to have come just outside of the castle. With everyone, except Gutter, right behind him. Deadpool poked his head out of a doorway and was met with a gun placed right on the front of his face. Some kind of assault rifle to be more specific. Before he could react three bullets came firing all making contact with Deadpool's face which effectively knocked him out. The door flung open and a bunch of ponies with weapons emerged.

They all stepped on Deadpool as they entered the room making sure not a single pony got out. Said ponies with weapons were crystal ponies. Except they all carried the same dark outfit and helmet that radiated a sickly green. They all stood unmoving. From inside the crowd, they all made way for a dark gray unicorn who wore an evil grin on his face.

"Sombra?!" Everyone in unison said in shock. They had already defeated him, he had been shattered to pieces during the fight. How is he still here? "Surprised?" Sombra asked mockingly with a sly grin on his face. "I never thought I would have such luck. Ruling over three different worlds will prove to be a simple task. Especially with these new weapons." Sombra looked towards his army as he said this. "Three worlds? What are you talking about?" Celestia demanded answers from him. "Is that the kind of tone you want to use on a pony pointing weapons towards your subjects?" He asked smiling. "What did I-" Deadpool began to speak but found himself being hosed down by hundreds of bullets. He lay on the floor surrounded by his own blood. Everypony shrieked in terror as they witnessed this. Some ponies began to cry in fear.

"SILENCE!" Sombra yelled. Almost instantly the cries diminished with a few ponies letting out a couple of quiet and weak sniffling. Fluttershy had begun to silently cry and was being comforted by Rarity who had Fluttershy's buried on her. Celestia and the rest held brave faces as they confronted this new terror. "What did truly surprise me. Was this soldier of yours." Sombra said as he used his magic to lift Gutter into the air. "He managed to defeat over 30 of my men without any effort. However, there's nothing magic can't solve." Sombra said as he held him. "I would imagine THIS one, would be even more troublesome." Sombra stomped on Deadpool as he said 'This' to which Deadpool let out an "Ow."

"Restrain him." Sombra said. Two ponies mechanically walked towards Deadpool and used some rope to completely tie him up, making sure he couldn't somehow escape. "This one can somehow keep living. I guess I'll use him as target practice. This one's yours." Sombra used his magic to toss Gutter into the air and all at once the ponies all fired upon him, riddling him with bullets. He made no noise as this happened and fell to the ground without so much as a peep. The group stood there in utter dismay at what lay in front of them. Other ponies let out tiny, insignificant cries as this happened. Fluttershy, Spike, Pinkie, and Rarity began to cry as they watched Gutter bleed out in front of them. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Applejack tried to hold brave faces during this but failed miserably.

King Sombra laughed at this spectacle. There was nothing that made him feel more happy on the inside than watching ponies cry in terror especially if he had done it himself. "Who ever thought reading a My Little Pony comic would become useful?" Deadpool suddenly said, Sombra turned his head to the left and looked as Deadpool sat on his back. "When did you-" Sombra was cut short as he was met with a punch to the face from Deadpool. He stumbled to his right and fell over to which Deadpool quickly responded to by jumping off and landing on his feet.

"Shoot him!" Sombra ordered as he placed his left hoof on his face at the sudden wave of pain he had experienced earlier. A vast majority of bullets were dodged by Deadpool but some managed to hit him. He decided he couldn't take them all on and pulled out three canisters of sleeping gas. "Ask Mr. Sandman to bring you a dream!" Deadpool yelled as he pulled the pin and tossed the canisters at them. Within a few seconds, almost the entire room was filled with a heavy amount of sleeping gas.

Celestia used her magic to protect everyone else in the room from this. Deadpool reached into his satchel and pulled out a gas mask. "This stuff is heavyyy! Even I couldn't stay awake if this hit me." Deadpool claimed. He watched the small army Sombra brought with him quickly. Sombra himself used his own magic to block the gases' effect but was left without any army to back him up. He had been cornered. Deadpool had opened up some windows to let the gas leak out and make it safe to remove his mask. Once he did take it off, he confronted Sombra and without hesitating cut off his horn with his katana. "Riddle me this! What's gray, stupid, wears a dumb cape, and is seriously screwed?" He asked Sombra. But before the evil pony could say anything Deadpool punched him square in his face once again onto the floor.

Sombra growled, pure fury in his voice, he said: "You think you've won!?" And with those words, he suddenly reached into his coat and pulled out the elements of harmony which were all dulled and gray. "I'll be back! And next time you won't be so lucky!" He yelled and with a sudden bright flash disappeared from the room.  
"Dammit! I was just about to kill him too." Deadpool said. He turned around a found everybody circling Gutter's body. "Coming through!" Deadpool said and pushed right through the crowd. "Guys. He's not dead. He can't die, just like me. Except he can't heal...and he feels all the pain...aaaaand has to wait days to regain consciousness. A crappier version of my healing factor." Deadpool concluded.

"He'll be okay?" Fluttershy asked Deadpool. Who bore a totally casual look on his face. "Yeah! I promise. The only tragedy here is the pony who will have to clean that up." Deadpool pointed to the pool of blood that made most ponies go pale. They obviously didn't like blood. "Once again, you've saved the lives of a lot of ponies, Deadpool." Celestia said. He looked at her and said: "It's no big deal really." Deadpool reached into his satchel and pulled out a huge syringe. He jammed it into Gutter and a fluid began to run into his body. Moments later the bullets stuck in Gutter began to pop out of his skin. Gutter opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Deadpool. "Wake up, sleepy head." Deadpool said. "You don't get to leave the land of the living just yet." He added he extended his arm and hand to which Gutter clasped his hands with and used it as support to get up.

"I failed." He suddenly said to which Deadpool laughed and slapped him on his back. "Failed? You helped a lot. Sombra said you took out over 30 of his guys. Not to mention you were drunk while you did it. I would've been knocked out cold if I had any more ponies shooting me." He said. Gutter stood there unsure of what to say. Everyone in the room smiled at the duo for their heroics. Celestia, along with the Mane Six, approached them both and bore a gleaming smile on her face.

"I apologize." Gutter said looking at Celestia and Luna. She wore a confused look on her face. "About my comments about both of you." He said clarifying for the Princesses. Celestia giggled and said: "I don't mind being called beautiful." She wore a smile. A strange smile. It was something Gutter couldn't identify. Everyone else in the room could quickly identify what type it was.

 **(Is Celestia hitting on Gutter?)**

 _(This is REALLY weird...)_

 _"Not really, Gutter is or was an all powerful being. He's not human like us. He just chooses that form." Deadpool informed the voices in his head._

Luna, Applejack, and Fluttershy all held small looks of jealousy on their faces at this predicament. Gutter cleared his throat and said: "We should all rest up and go home." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Everypony began to gather their belongings together. "This was fun until Sombra came. Well, it was still fun for me the entire time. Except for you guys. Because you were scared." Deadpool sniffed the air and said: "Somebody pissed themselves silly."

"Who is this Sombra?" Gutter asked Twilight. "He's a unicorn who caused trouble for Candance and my brother. He tried to take over the Crystal Empire, but we managed to stop him." She informed him. "And he was destroyed in the process, yes?" He asked another question. She nodded in response. "Multiverse." Gutter said this word as he expected everyone to understand what he meant. Only Twilight seemed to understand Gutter's implication. "The multiverse theory is basically whenever you go back or forwards in time you actually end up entering a parallel universe." Twilight explained. "So that means Sombra used something to conquer his and another world." Gutter said.

"Which means you guys lost twice to him. Well...not YOU, but the other you." Deadpool said making a joke but actually brought down the spirits of the Mane Six after he said this. "Don't worry. We'll beat him. No doubt in my mind." Gutter assured the group. "I know where Sombra came from." Deadpool suddenly said. "You do?" Twilight said. "Yeah, I've read the comic. To be more specific _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Issue Number 18._ " Everyone but Gutter looked completely confused. Spike handed Gutter his Baton and shield back as Deadpool said this, to which he received a thank you from him.

"I forgot all about that ability. Tell us what happened." Gutter requested. "Okay..." Deadpool prepared to try and give a summary. "So, the other group of you guys goes to an alternate universe where Sombra is the good guy and Celestia and Luna are evil. You help him. Buuuuuuutttt...there's this problem where beating Celestia in that universe affects the other one so he sacrifices himself in order to protect her. Also, they are in love." Deadpool finished explaining. "Who's in love?" Spike asked. "Sombra." He responded. "With who?" Spike asked again. "With Celestia. And she is too. Well...the other HER." Deadpool said. Even Gutter looked at him confused at his explanation.

"So from my understanding..." Celestia started. "An alternate version of me fell in love with a good Sombra that is from another alternate universe. And this other Sombra, from who knows where, conquered his original world, the one from the other me and the one from the good Sombra." Celestia said. Deadpool took a moment but nodded at everything that Celestia just said. "That about sums it up." Deadpool said nodding.

"Yeah, this is totally not confusing at all." Spike sarcastically said. "Next thing you'll tell me is that there's a dog version of me." He added. Deadpool was about to say something but a look from Gutter indicated not to say anything. "It doesn't matter where he came from. He's evil. He dies." Gutter said in a dark tone with his eyes losing emotion.

"Okay, then Mr. Edge." Deadpool said mocking Gutter. "To think...I could ever fall in love with Sombra." Celestia said to herself. "Sister." Luna let out her first words ever since the Gala started. "The guards needeth to be doubled immediately." She informed her sister, who responded with a nod of her head. They began to fly away but Gutter spoke up and said: "Luna, thanks to you, I can finally sleep without worry. I will forever be grateful." This made her stay in the air and watch as Gutter bowed with his baton and shield placed on the ground, one knee on the ground, and his head hung low to show how grateful he was. He reminded Luna of a chivalrous knight. And with along with Celestia, Luna flew away.

"The nightmares are gone?" Applejack asked him. Gutter nodded and said: "Thanks, for dealing with me that one time." Applejack responded by saying: "No problem, cowboy. Just glad it's gone." Deadpool began to pace back and forth which gave him time to realize something. "How did he get here?" He said aloud not asking anyone in particular. Everybody stood there, pondering what it could be. "The elements of harmony?" Spike said brainstorming. "No. They've never done that before." Rainbow informed Deadpool. "Oh! I know! He probably used the same spell Starlight used." Twilight said.

"Oh, that's right! Your pupil." Deadpool said remembering what Twilight told him a while back. "Where is she?" Gutter asked. Readying up to meet this person. "Actually we should wait until morning, I'll send her a message." Twilight said. Gutter sighed and instead stood there unmoving. "Fine, I'm heading towards Sweet Apple Acres. Tomorrow we'll get our answer." And with that Gutter walked away from the group not looking back. "He's got the right idea. I'm about to pass out too." Deadpool said. "Yeah, today was a long day." Twilight said. The group dispersed and they all headed home looking for some shut eye.

Tomorrow comes today.


	15. Chapter 15: Preparing For War

A knock came from Sugarcube Corner's door. Pinkie and Deadpool were talking to each other until they heard it. Deadpool instantly halted the conversation and walked up to the door. Deadpool always attempted to look for and reach for a doorknob but kept forgetting that the doors were designed for ponies. He opened the two panels of the door and found Gutter standing there.

"What's up?" Deadpool greeted Gutter. "I need better equipment." Gutter responded. "Straight to the point as always. Well? Whaddya want?" Deadpool took off his satchel and placed it on the floor since he assumed Gutter would want large items. "I need plastic bullets." He requested from Deadpool. "Yeah, I thought about this. We can't exactly kill innocent civilians under Sombra's control. Or anyone in general." Deadpool looked at the weapons gutter carried and handed him insane amounts of ammo that corresponded to his weapons.

In return Gutter handed him most of his original ammo only keeping a few mags and bullets here and there for special targets. "Second, is my armor. Sombra defeated me too easily with his magic. I don't want that to happen again." Deadpool looked at him and rustled through his satchel getting something together for Gutter. He stopped and used both of his hands to try and pull out whatever he had grabbed. His arms trembled as he tried to pull out whatever it was. Gutter tried helping him and put both of his hands into the satchel and grabbed on to whatever Deadpool was pulling. They still struggled n retrieving this item but they were making progress.

Suddenly, Pinkie shoved her hooves into the satchel and effortlessly pulled out what seemed to be a bulky yet slim robot from his satchel. Both men were relatively shocked at the enormous amount of strength. "Heavy riot armor!" Deadpool got up and looked at the armor. He lightly punched said armor and said: "This will definitely protect you from heavy hitters like Sombra."

Gutter looked at the suit. The armor has this unique black-metallic color to it. What stood out to Gutter was how much bulkier this new set was. That's when Gutter realized the huge chain wrapped around the left gauntlet. The helmet held a combination of a gas mask and a visor, it seemed to protect the user from the neck down. When wearing this armor one was fully protected.

"This bad boy here has a 30ft long retractable adamantium chain that can be used as a weapon or for climbing too." Deadpool said "You can thank my best bud, Weasel." He added. Gutter approached the new suit of armor and began to remove the weapons he had already equipped. He placed all of his bandoliers on the suit along with the plastic bullets he had received. He looked at his shield and baton and said: "I won't need these anymore." He Tossed the weapons to Deadpool. Once he had everything set up, he approached the armor. "You're right. I got some better stuff. Here." Deadpool went back to his satchel and pulled out an extendable ballistic shield and an adamantium baton.

Gutter began to take off his, revealing a plain white t-shirt along with jeans. After equipping his new set he moved his head to the left and right, then down to look at itself. From the inside Gutter said: "This is good." His voice was muffled a bit by the helm as if he was talking through a walkie talkie.

"Hey! That's pretty good!" Deadpool said giving a thumbs up. Gutter then began to walk surprisingly fast around the room he was in, despite the bulky armor he wore. "You're even spookier than last time!" Pinkie commentated. "It's time to find Starlight." Gutter said. "I can help you guys with that!" Pinkie exclaimed joyfully. "Do you know where she is?" Gutter asked. "No...buuuuuuut. My sister might. She's in a gem cave right near the village!" Pinkie informed them. "Then let's not waste any time." Gutter said. "Wait. You have a sister?" Deadpool asked. "Yup, three actually." She said. "What? How come I never knew this?" Deadpool yelled. "You never asked me." She responded.

OUTSIDE THE CAVE

"I think you two will really get along! You kinda remind me of her." Pinkie said to Gutter who walked next to her. Deadpool was as well but he seemed to be talking to himself at the moment. "Is that so?" Gutter asked a bit uninterested. "Hey, Maud! You in there?!" Pinkie yelled at the top of her lungs. It grew silent, but faint steps echoed from within the cave. It got louder with each passing second and eventually, a pony emerged from it. "Hello, sis." She dryly said. "Hi! I'm Deadpool!" Deadpool went for a handshake, to which Maud accepted but still gave an expressionless face as she did so. "You weren't kiddin' when you compared her to Gutter." Deadpool whispered to Pinkie.

Gutter and Maud stared at each other until he spoke up. "I'm looking for Starlight." Gutter bluntly and dryly said. "I don't know where she is." Maud responded with the exact same tone. "Does she come here often?" Gutter questioned further. "She does visit me from time to time." Maud answered him. After hearing that, Gutter turned around and said: "You two go out and keep looking for her. I'll stay here with Maud in case she shows up." Gutter said. They both nodded and proceeded to leave the cave. "Have fun you two!" Pinkie said walking away along with Gutter. "It's like watching two robots have a conversation." Deadpool compared.

Maud retreated back into her cave without saying anything and Gutter followed suit not saying a word. He stood there in his suit looking at the inside of the cave. He noticed some kind of workspace Maud had put together. A small waterfall came up ahead, with a pond. There was even a couch. The lanterns reminded him of the Chinese ones. The cave overall all looked beautiful but it didn't matter to Gutter or Maud. There were gems everywhere and some were planted near her workspace "So you're a Geologist." Gutter concluded with everything he saw. "Yes." She said putting focus to whatever she was doing. "Is that your pet, Boulder?" Gutter pointed towards Maud, more specifically her pocket in which she contained her pet Boulder. This surprised her just a bit.

"How did you know?" She asked. "I heard Pinkie talking about you. She mentioned someone named Boulder." He answered. "I see." She responded getting back to work. Gutter sat down on the rough cave. A few minutes into her work, she stopped and looked at Gutter. He noticed and looked at her as well. She hesitantly said: "Do you wanna play a game with me and Boulder?" Gutter got up and said "Sure."

WITH DEADPOOL AND PINKIE

"Deadpool! Pinkie! I've been looking for you guys." Twilight came flying towards them and right behind her was a somewhat exhausted Unicorn. "Running is not my thing." She told Twilight, who smiled apologetically. "This is Starlight Glimmer. Starlight this is Deadpool." Twilight said introducing them. "Another girl gets added to the harem..." Deadpool mumbled to himself. "What?" Starlight asked. Twilight flew looked to her left and right searching for something. After doing this she asked: "Where's Gutter?" Twilight asked no one in particular.

"He's with my sis." Pinkie said. "I was actually heading over there this morning until Twilight sent me a message." Starlight said. Twilight looked at her and said: "There's something important we need to talk about." Twilight said. "Oh, no...did I get something wrong about friendship?!" Starlight seemed distraught. "Nononono. You're doing great! It concerns our friend over there." Twilight said pointing her hoof at Deadpool.

Deadpool's instincts began to kick in. He felt like someone was watching him, he placed his hand on his pistol and looked around himself looking for something. He noticed something peering at him from behind a house. The only thing he saw were two glowing green eyes. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Deadpool kept his guard up. "You okay?" Starlight asked him. "Yeah, I'm good." He answered. "We should go back to Maud and Gutter." Deadpool said. Everyone in the group nodded and proceeded to head to the gem cave.

WITH MAUD AND GUTTER

"Boulder and I play a game called Camouflage once in a while." Maud told Gutter. "Hide and Seek but with a twist. I assume this involves Boulder hiding somewhere." Gutter guessed. Maud nodded at his correct assumption. "Turn around. So I can hide Boulder." Maud said. Gutter obeyed and turned around staring down at the ground. After a few seconds, Gutter heard: "You can turn around now." From Maud. He turned back around and came face to face with a hundreds of rocks that Boulder hid among.

"This may prove to be more intense and difficult." Gutter said. He walked up to the piles of rocks looking for any distinguishing features from Boulder that would help him Identify him. He surveyed the rocks for about a minute and with a form of satisfaction he pointed towards Maud and said: "Make this harder next time." He slammed his ballistic shield on the ground using the strength of both of fists which caused the rocks to fly in the air, he then reached out to Boulder and caught him in his hand. "Hope I didn't scare you." Gutter said looking at Boulder as he sat on Gutter's palm.

Gutter approached Maud and handed her Boulder gently to her. She fiddled with him on her hoof and tucked him away safely in her pocket. "How did you find him?" Maud asked. "Most ponies would say they all look the same, but Boulder is shaped like a football and his fine grained gray texture gives it away." Gutter said. Maud stood there with a faint smile on her face impressed with Gutter's skill. "You find rocks interesting as well?" Maud asked. "I've watched rocks and mountains form in front of my eyes. Living for an eternity can't make you avoid that." Gutter said. "Living for an eternity?" Maud asked.

Gutter silently cursed himself for accidentally revealing who a part of who he was. This always happened whenever he spent too much time with someone. The only one who knew about this was Deadpool. He stood there in silence, trying to come up with something to say. "I don't care." Maud blurted out. Gutter looked at her and took a knee. He bowed his head and pleaded: "Please do not tell Pinkie Pie or anyone else. It must be kept a secret." Maud looked at him and responded: "I promise to keep it a secret." Gutter stood there and looked behind Maud. She noticed this and turned around.

"There you guys are! We tried looking for you in the cave but you weren't there!" Twilight said. She had brought along the rest of the Mane Six with her since they were about to discuss Sombra. "Woah...what kinda armor is that?" Rainbow flew up to Gutter and started to poke at it. "That's heavy riot armor! Pretty strong stuff." Deadpool said. "You're Starlight?" Gutter asked the pale pink coated pony. She nodded her head. Starlight looked a little nervous, for some odd reason she held both of these men in high regard most likely because of how unique they were in this world.

Deadpool is very easy going and is almost never serious at all, he is the kind of person everyone would want to hang out with. Gutter, on the other hand, is the complete opposite his serious, and dry demeanor always made him look intimidating even though he didn't try to be. "How did you go back to the past?" Gutter straight up asked her. "I...there was this scroll I used, I have it in the castle. Sealed away. So no one else can get their hands on it." Starlight informed Gutter.

"Good. We're going to need it." Gutter said. "You live in Twilight's castle. We'll head over there now." Gutter claimed.

AT THE CASTLE OF FRIENDSHIP

"You didn't have to come with us, Maud." Twilight said looking at her as they were about to enter inside. "I wanted to watch Gutter." She answered honestly as she always did. "Then I suggest you do it from afar when I'm in battle." Gutter said turning around and looking down at her. Once they were inside they stopped near the middle where the Cutie Map resided. Gutter began to speak. "So where is it?" He asked. "In my room, I'll lead the way." Starlight said as she began to navigate through the castle.

Since it was Gutter's first time there he was somewhat curious about what the rest of the castle looked like. Though not for the reasons you would think. When he visits a place or residence he always plans out some way to defend against it should the need arrive. Always plan. He lost against Sombra because he had no plan. This time though, he wouldn't let it happen. Deadpool looked at Gutter and sighed when he realized what was going on through his head. He hated whenever Gutter planned for something, he never made it fun and that's what Deadpool is all about.

"Right here." Starlight walked up to a small chest. She stopped moving and with all her magic emitted an insanely bright glow from herself and in a flash that almost blinded everyone, the chest violently flung open and inside contained what appeared to be a scroll. Starlight started to wobble since it took almost all her magic to get access to the scroll. She was caught by Maud, who helped her get and sit her on the bed. Everyone but Deadpool and Gutter looked at Starlight concerned.

Deadpool yoinked the Scroll quickly and took a look at it. There was this red ribbon that tied up, he was about to undo it until Gutter swiped it from his hands. "Idiot." Gutter scorned Deadpool. Gutter removed his backpack and in a separate zipper, he placed the scroll into it and promptly zipped it back up. He put the backpack back on and said: "Thanks, Starlight."

"Now what?" Rainbow asked. "Actually, I'm going to need your help too. You and the Wonderbolts." Gutter said. "What for?" She asked suspiciously. Rainbow Dash for some reason never trusted Gutter the day he arrived. She's only friends with Deadpool. "You'll see." He responded.


	16. Chapter 16: The Crush

"We get it, you're not soldiers. But you gotta help all of Equestria out." Deadpool said. In his right hand, he held what seemed to be heavy sedatives of some kind. He tossed them upwards into the air over and over again in boredom. "This is totally insane!" Soarin exclaimed in total disbelief in this plan. "What makes you think we'll do that?" Fleetfoot asked. "Sorry, Deadpool. Even we won't do that." Rainbow said. Her arms crossed in refusal at Deadpool's proposal. Deadpool let out a groan and rubbed his face with his left hand in annoyance. "I'll do it." Spitfire unexpectedly said. Her brows furrowed, she held a look of determination and confidence. The Wonderbolts looked at her with a surprised look on their faces.

"If what Deadpool says is true then that means if we don't try then all of Equestria will fall just because we were cowards. Do you want to be remembered for that? I'll NEVER let the Wonderbolts have that reputation EVER." Spitfire said looking at all of her comrades. The rest of them looked down in shame eyes averting Spitfire's gaze. Rainbow trotted towards Spitfire and stood next to her "Alright. I'm in too." Rainbow said. The remaining Wonderbolts were still hesitant to join the rest in this plan. Witnessing Rainbow Dash agree to it as well, filled them with courage. With a look towards all each other, they nodded with conviction and all lined up. Ready for Deadpool's plan.

"Ok, so this is how it's going to go down." Deadpool handed all them flashbangs and a strap to carry them with. Deadpool made sure it was strapped tight to all of them in order to make sure they weren't knocked off since all of these ponies (excluding Rainbow Dash who can break the sound barrier.) could almost break the speed of sound.

"Are you sure about this?" Surprise asked. "Yep, those red eels won't even know what happened." Deadpool said. "Actually, I think they're burgun-" Misty Fly began to say but was interrupted by Deadpool. "Doesn't matter what color they are! Because soon, they'll become my pets..." Deadpool narrowed his eyes after saying that last part, Deadly serious. The Wonderbolts looked at him strangely until he said: Alright, off you go! I'll catch up with you later. I have to use the bathroom." Deadpool said walking funnily into their headquarters. "Come on!" Spitfire yelled flying away. The rest of the Wonderbolts took off at insane speeds leaving dust in their wake.

AT GHASTLY GORGE

"Any tips Rainbow? I heard you dealt with these things before." Soarin said hovering above Ghastly Gorge. "They're easy to dodge, but approaching them is a different story." She responded. Spitfire hovered in place in deep thought. She looked at her team and said: "Then we keep dodging until they get tired or you find an opening." The rest of them nodded in agreement and they all flew slowly downwards. "I'll go first." Rainbow said hovering close to one of the nests buried in the sides of the gorge. At almost lightning speed, a jaw and set of teeth emerged from within the hole attempting to snag Rainbow, who effortlessly dodged.

The Quarray Eel kept this up for a minute. The moment is showed the smallest sign of slack Rainbow rushed towards it and buried the sedative into the head of the Eel who didn't even feel it happen. However, it started sleepily blink and turn somewhat sluggish. It suddenly went limped and slung over the hole. Rainbow brought her head up in pride with a smirk on her face. The Wonderbolts looked at each other and gained a lot more confidence after watching Rainbow do it.

They all took a hole (heh.) and mimicked what Rainbow did with excellent results, it had become tedious work at this point and felt more and more boring as time went on. " You and me baby ain't nothin but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel! " Deadpool sung as he walked through the gorge. He whistled some sort of tune unfamiliar to everyone else after saying this. "Nice job!" Deadpool gave a thumbs up. "I'll take it over from here." He said. Just as he was about plant something into the roof the Eels mouth, an ear piercing screech came from inside.

"I think you guys missed one." Deadpool said as stopped whatever he was doing. A sea blue Quarray Eel burst from the ground sending rocks and pebbles everywhere some of which hit the flapping wings of the Wonderbolts which cause some of them to stop flying and almost hit the ground. Luckily they were trained in case things like that ever happened.

"I have reason to believe you're the boss." Deadpool drew his katanas and pointed them towards the eel challenging it to a fight. "I got this!" Deadpool sprinted towards the creature and leaped into the air and brought down his katanas attempting to stab it. This resulted in the katanas to be snapped in half. The blades pitifully landed on the ground. Deadpool stood on the Eel who showed what seemed to be his own version of a smile. "This is awkward..." Deadpool said, he quickly tossed his katanas to the side and attempted to draw his pistols.

The Eel, however, swung its head down, then upwards which launched Deadpool into the air. The Eel turned around and slapped Deadpool away onto one of the unconscious bodies of the original Quarray Eels. "Okay, gonna need some heavy fire power." Deadpool said cracking his back as he stood up making sure he healed up properly. "All of you get back!" Deadpool reached into his satchel and pulled out an RPG. "Eat this!" He yelled and fired the projectile towards the Eel. The blue Eel simply opened its mouth and swallowed the projectile as if it was nothing.

"Crap." Deadpool mumbled to himself as the Eel rushed towards him and gobbled him down as well. All of the Wonderbolts stood there in shock. Rainbow seemed to be missing. All of a sudden, an earth shattering bang rang out in the distance. All everyone else saw was Rainbow Dash burst through and slam right into the Eel. This caused it to recoil in pain and start gagging on something. It spat out Deadpool who was covered in its saliva. "Gross." He said all kid like. The Eel suddenly had gas coming out from the inside of its mouth, it lunged forward and backward as it tried to get it out. It failed at this and soon after keeled over like the rest of its companions.

"Thanks, Dashie." Deadpool said walking over to her, going for a fist bump with his slimy hand. She accepted it regardless with a grin on her face. "Pretty cool, huh?" She boastfully said. "If it weren't for you I'd definitely be eel food." He said thanking her. A droplet of water hit Deadpool on his nose. "What the...?" He looked into the sky and saw more rain coming down towards them, it quickly began to pick up its pace and soon it would become a shower of rain. "After I'm done with these things we'll call it a day." Deadpool told them and quickly began to head back to Ponyville before he got drenched. Well, more drenched than he already was. "Why is raining?" Rainbow Dash asked aloud.

AT PONYVILLE

The shower rain of rain has suddenly turned to a rainy thunderstorm. Everyone thought the weather ponies were behind this as some sort of elaborate prank. However, this soon turned out to be proven false after they had hidden from this as well. "This is entirely unnatural." Twilight said looking out a window from her castle. "This is how it's for me and Gutter all the time. Speaking of which...where is he?" Deadpool asked the Mane Six who had taken shelter in the Castle of Friendship.

"Ya didn't see him either?" Applejack asked. "You mean you haven't seen him all day?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack shook her head no. "Oh, I did!" Pinkie said raising her hoof into the air. "He said:" and with a serious face that mocked Gutter she imitated what he said, "I'm leaving Ponyville, if anyone asks I'm meeting with Thorax."

"He's doing what?! Why didn't he invite me?" Spike asked half shocked and half angry at this. Rarity giggled and said: "Oh my spikey-wikey! You're so cute when you're angry!" She said and hugged Spike. This changed his mood instantly and hearts began to float around him as Rarity did this. A lightning bolt hitting near the castle shook everyone especially Fluttershy. "I hope the animals aren't too scared..." Fluttershy said worried at the condition of her animals.

"Hey look! It's Gutter!" Spike said pointing outside toward the window. Everyone overcrowded Spike making him regret ever calling it out. Gutter seemed to be looking in the general direction of the storm and watched as it shook most of Ponyville. The winds had gone up to around 100 miles per hour. Luckily he used heavy duty liquid repellent on his armor and equipment for whenever situations turned out like this. He eyed the storm for a few more minutes looking for something. He shot his chain towards the group and clipped the edge of a balcony.

He used the chain to pull himself up and land right in front of the group who made way for him. "Sombra's tampering between worlds has distorted ours. It should go away in a few hours." He said. "You mean..." Twilight started. "Other things in your world could be set off, it could be anything. I suggest you all issue a warning to everyone in Equestria." Gutter said. "Why did ya head all the way of there to meet with Thorax?" Applejack asked him. "To warn him, about the events. I sent a message to the dragons as well." He said. "That's all well and good. But I'm tired, that Eel hunting sure tuckered me out. Not to mention running all the way here to avoid the rain." Deadpool said. He yawned and went down one of the hallways scratching his back.

Everyone else did the same and retreated to one of the rooms contained in the Castle of Friendship. As everyone headed off to sleep Applejack bore a sincere, happy, and warm smile directed towards Gutter. "What?" He said. Applejack lightly punched his armor and said: "Big scary Gutter is actually a softie on the inside." Applejack claimed. Another thunder strike echoed throughout Ponyville which sent Applejack into a small fright. "And to me. It looks like the strong, brave, and honest Applejack is scared of mere thunder." Gutter said. She smiled and began to walk away to one of the available rooms.

Gutter stood alone in the room, still fully awake, although he was able to sleep peacefully now, he still had a hard time doing so because of how long he had gone without it. So instead he chose to keep watching the storm as it took place. It was somewhat calming to witness this and he soon found himself slowly drifting to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to remember his dream, but he was sure they were always pleasant.

THE NEXT DAY

"So...what we just wait for Sombra to show up?" Spike asked Gutter as he walked alongside him. "Yes. I already have defenses set up." Gutter responded. Spike let out a sigh at Gutter's casual attitude to this. "Doesn't it bother you? All this?" Spike asked throwing up his arms in disbelief. "Listen, Spike. I've seen situations ten times worse than this. Granted I was more powerful back then. At this point no matter what I or Deadpool see, it doesn't faze us." He said.

"Always so serious. I'm surprised anyone wants to even hang out with you." Discord said as he popped into existence. "Need something, Discord?" Gutter asked looking at the strange creature who suddenly appeared in front of him. "Well you see, it's come to my attention that Sombra has returned, and I just so happen to know a way in defeating that scoundrel quite easily." Discord looked at Gutter eagerly. "What do you want in return?" Gutter asked him. "I knew you were smart! This is what I want..." Discord lowered his voice significantly and whispered into Gutter's ear. Spike stood there and watched as Discord smiled as he did so.

Gutter looked straight ahead of himself in deep thought at Discord's request. "Fine. But I'm doing it my way." He said looking at Discord with his expressionless eyes. "Wonderful, this has been one of the best trade deals in the history of trade deals, maybe ever!" Discord said elated at the agreement he and Gutter made.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow. But, Discord. If you go back on your deal..." Gutter said looking at him sternly. This action didn't faze him at all and he casually said: "I would never lie about such things, I'm a changed draconequus." He said bowing and placing his right hand on his chest at that last part. After hearing this Gutter began to walk to his original destination. Spike followed him saying "Wait up!"

WITH DEADPOOL

"This is so boring! Pinkie, how long has it been since I arrived in this world?" Deadpool asked her as he handed a foal two slices of chocolate cake, to which he paid for after receiving it. "Almost a year actually." Pinkie said. "What?! THAT long?!" Deadpool said totally flabbergasted. "Time sure flies fast!" She said. To which Deadpool said: "You got that right."

"Oh! Someone actually left a present for you this morning!" Pinkie said pulling said present from out of nowhere. Deadpool looked at her a bit surprised and started walking towards her. "What's inside?" He asked. "Dunno, I shook it trying to figure it out." Pinkie admitted to him. Deadpool stood over the present looking at the ribbon. He placed his left hand on one of the strings and pulled at it removing the seal. He used both of his hands to begin removing the lid. Something bright started glowing inside which excited both Pinkie and Deadpool. They both stuck their heads inside the box only to find nothing. "What?" Pinkie grabbed the box and turned it upside down and shaking it.

"Is this a prank?" Deadpool said aloud. They both looked at each other and tried to come up with some sort of explanation. "Maybe Dashie is pulling a fast one us." Pinkie said guessing. Deadpool shrugged his shoulders not putting much thought into what just happened. "Do whatever you want with it." He said kicking it towards her. "We still got customers with empty stomachs." Deadpool said getting back to his job. The present that contained nothing was carried by Pinkie Pie and put outside for trash. It hummed very silently.

NEAR THE SPA

With Tank right behind her in the air, she flew around Ponyville stomping on or moving clouds away. She, of course, was late, but it didn't matter. She always finished faster than anyone else even if she slept in. While doing this she happened to notice Gutter and Spike together walking up to Ponyville Day Spa. She watched as they both entered. She ignored it and continued on with her job, she was almost done.

"Take your time." Gutter said after entering the place. Spike and he were greeted with two ponies, Lotus and Aloe. "Here for zee weekly check up?" Aloe asked Spike. "Yep! Erm...if you don't mind...could you speed it up a little this time? Me and Gutter gotta be somewhere." Spike requested. "We don't mind at all. Just relax and we'll take care of everything." Lotus assured Spike. "Eh..." Aloe looked upwards at Gutter, who thanks to the new helmet, no longer showed any emotion. "And what about you?" Aloe asked a bit intimidated at Gutter. "I will merely stand over here. Pretend I'm not here." Gutter said looking down at her.

"Umm...alright..." Aloe said as she turned around and focused her attention on their customer. "You should kick back and relax. It'd do you some good." Spike said as Lotus and Aloe began to get to work on him. Gutter didn't say anything and simply shook his head refusing to be attended by one of the ponies. Suddenly a hand slapped Gutter on the back in a friendly matter. Deadpool emerged from behind him and closed the door as he came in. "Spike's right y'know. Hey, Aloe! Hey, Lotus!" Deadpool said waving at them. Aloe and Lotus returned the gesture.

"Ah! Mr. Deadpool! Have a seat. We'll attend to you soon." Lotus said as she went to the back as if preparing for the usual. "At least let these chicks give a shoulder massage. Oh!" Deadpool snapped his fingers. "A spa facial! It wouldn't hurt right?" Deadpool asked looking at Gutter waiting for a response. He looked at the ground in thought for a few seconds coming up with a decision. "Fine. Just this once." Gutter said agreeing to Deadpool's suggestion. "How fabulous!" Rarity walked into the spa as well. "I didn't think I'd ever see you here. Much less accept some spa treatment." Rarity said walking up to Gutter. "Where's everyone else?" Deadpool asked looking at Rarity. "I don't know. They are a bit late, aren't they?" She thought aloud.

"You all meet here today?" Gutter asked. "You haven't noticed?" Spike said from the other side of the room not bothering to look their way. "So that explains why you all suddenly disappear on Friday, four PM." Gutter said. "We thought you wouldn't like it." Deadpool said explaining as to why Gutter was never told. "Then you know me well." Gutter responded.

Suddenly the door burst open as Rainbow Dash came through flying trying to make some sort of grand entrance. "I'm here! Sorry, I'm late." She said looking at everyone in front of her. "Is Gutter going to join us?" She asked. "Yes, Deadpool convinced me." Gutter informed her. "Whoop-de-do." She said sarcastically. Rarity and Deadpool looked at each other. It was no secret that Rainbow and Gutter didn't get along. Gutter stayed neutral, but Rainbow Dash held some sort of disdain towards him despite proving his trustworthiness. "We're here!" Pinkie Pie burst in with Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight right behind them. "Hey Gutter. Didn't expect to see you here." Twilight said as she looked at him. "I guess it is a bit strange." Fluttershy quietly said from behind Twilight. "I thought you hated going to spas." Applejack said looking at Gutter.

"I decided to give it a try." Gutter said. "Wait." Deadpool looked at Gutter, the outline of his brows furrowed. "You mean to tell me you've never even tried it out?" Deadpool asked him. Gutter said nothing. "You're impossible!" Deadpool said as he threw his hands up to the air. "It's ready!" Aloe and Lotus shouted in unison. Everyone looked over to them and found the large hot tub ready. Everyone began to walk towards it and climbed inside the relaxing and steaming water. Deadpool had taken off his whole outfit in a changing room and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Gutter had done the same which finally let everyone see what exactly he looked like under his armor. A thin buzz cut, serious demeanor, perfectly shaved face, and a very fit and muscular body. Deadpool had the same type of body, his skin didn't take away from his body. He bore a smile on his face as he talked to Gutter who stared straight ahead emotionless as ever. They both entered the hot tub and began to relax. Aloe and Lotus came up to all of them and both masterfully began to work on everyone except Spike who had already received his spa facial.

"Why do I have cucumbers over my eyes?" Gutter said as his world was blinded by the sliced vegetable. "It helps with zee bags that appear under zee eyes." Lotus said as she finished. "It's a stereotypical spa thing. All I know is that it helps with skin. Even mine!" Deadpool said. "It is absolutely essential in any spa you come across." Rarity said. They all let their worries go into that hot tub and made sure to enjoy every moment of it as they talked to each other. "Is it true, Applejack?" Rarity whispered in her ear. Applejack simply said, "What is."

"Why, your crush on-" Applejack brought her hoof down on the water splashing everybody in the process. Deadpool lifted the slice of cucumber from his face and looked at Applejack questioningly as the spa facial he had received had completely worn off thanks to the amount of water that hit him heavily and directly. "There goes that." Deadpool said to himself as he wiped the remainder of it from his face. "What's wrong, Applejack?" Twilight asked her. "Nothin'!" She said waving her hooves into the air, her head turning tomato red. "Oh! You're talking about your crush on Gutter!" Pinkie said aloud informing everyone around her. Applejack completely froze and began to process the info that everyone just heard. Everyone looked (except gutter) at Applejack then at Gutter who stayed unmoving.

He lay there as if totally unaware as to what was happening. Deadpool inched closer to him and heard faint breathes from him that repeated a pattern. "He's sleeping." Deadpool concluded. The weight that suddenly overcame Applejack had subsided almost immediately as she heard this. She thanked Celestia in her head for this luck. She let out a sigh of relief a few seconds after. "So it's true?" Fluttershy asked Applejack who hesitantly nodded her head, embarrassment flushing all over her face. Deadpool began to laugh at Gutter's predicament and thought to himself as he looked at Gutter: _"Even ponies want to have a go at you."_

"How could you fall for someone like him?!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and splashed water on everyone like Applejack did earlier. "Well...he's strong, very kind, smart, gentle, and he's one of the most helpful fellas I've ever met." She said explaining to Rainbow Dash as she rubbed her hooves together. "I guess they're both pretty stoic." Twilight said as she placed a hoof on her chin. "Thanks!" Deadpool said after hearing her compliment. "Sooooo...are we going to keep this a secret from Gutter?" Deadpool asked. _"I'm glad Rarity didn't fall for any of them."_ Spike thought to himself as he looked at Deadpool and Gutter. "If Applejack doesn't want him to know, then we'll keep it a secret, Pinkie." Twilight sternly looked at her.

"But it's so hard!" She responded. Deadpool let out a small laugh as she said this. "Promise us, you'll try." Twilight said. Pinkie looked at everyone and recited her Pinkie Promise. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" This eased Applejack even further at the Pinkie Promise. "Where'd you even hear that rumor?" Deadpool asked. "I read it from one of the author's scraps of story." Pinkie said. Only Deadpool understood what she meant. "I heard two stallions talking about it on my way to the spa today." Rarity said. "But how did they figure it out?" Applejack asked.

Spike thought back to all the times Applejack stared at Gutter both in private and in public. He recalled every time Applejack smiled at Gutter every time he showed up anywhere near her. "How did they figure it out?" Spike sarcastically said. "In any case, I think we've been here long enough, I'm going to wake him up." Deadpool said. He tapped Gutter on the shoulder. His breathing suddenly stopped and he removed the cucumbers from his eyes. "What happened?" His voice seemed lower and more mellow since he just woke up. "We're leaving." Rainbow said.

"I'm staying." He responded. "I thought you hated spas?" Deadpool said questioning his sudden opinion change of spas in general. "Well, whatever. I guess we'll see you later." Deadpool re-wrapped his towel around his waist and went to go change into his suit. Everyone got out as well and began to dry themselves off. After they left the spa seemed entirely quiet and Gutter looked at Aloe and Lotus who smiled at him. _"Acting as Gutter proved to be more difficult than I thought. No matter, let's start with some easy targets..."_

After finishing the spa treatment, 'Gutter' put on his 'armor' which was actually an illusion. Gutter approached Lotus and Aloe unarmed. They both looked at each other confused. 'Gutter's' eyes glowed a sickly red.


	17. Chapter 17: Sidelines

"Fools. I cannot believe just how easy this was." Sombra said standing over the beaten Mane Six who seemed to be entirely fatigued. They all huffed and puffed and stared at Sombra who had the corrupted Elements of Harmony floating around him. He gave off the most insane amount of power anyone in their world had ever possessed or seen. "Nothing to say? That's boring. Your other counterparts let out cries of help before they died." Sombra said as he looked down on them with a frown on his face.

"I can't help but feel like we're missing some context here." A voice said from behind Sombra who turned around and fired a ray of blazing red energy towards him. "Don't get cocky. I have enough power to remove any abilities you have. Death is most certainly an option for you now." Sombra said. "Thanos said the same thing. Yet I still came back." Deadpool said as he pulled out his katanas. "How primitive. Do you truly believe your katanas can do me any harm? I've ascended beyond anything you can comprehend!" Sombra said beginning to approach Deadpool who took one step back. He already knew how licked he already was. But he couldn't give up without giving it his all.

 _5 HOURS AGO_

"Didn't expect them to scream that loud. Enjoyable nonetheless. You don't have the luxury of dying just yet." Sombra said. He closed his eyes and through some form of magic watched as his army attacked Canterlot. He smiled as he watched them terrorize civilians, defeat guards, and cause destruction to any nearby buildings. He grinned as he caught a glimpse of two guards begging to be let go. He immediately frowned as he watched a man in heavy riot armor strike down four of his men in one go. He ceased the vision and walked to the exit of the Spa and peaked his outside ready to do his part.

"You're far too late. Gutter and Deadpool." Sombra walked outside of the spa and using the two sets of the Elements Of Harmony began to float in the air for everypony to see. Those who did not notice Sombra's presence saw a bright light from the corner of their eyes and watched in utter terror as he unleashed his army of crystal ponies upon Ponyville. Everypony ran away from the soldiers, but others had no choice but to stay in their homes and hide as best they could from the army.

"You evil- one, two, three, four, five- FIVE ponies! Taste my tip!" Deadpool yelled and slashed at the soldiers with ease, avoiding vital areas and making sure he didn't kill them. "Where did these edgy geared ponies come from?" Deadpool asked to himself. He then noticed a sizeable portion of the army heading towards Ponyville. He had been in the Everfree forest collecting some ingredients for Zecora. He decided she would have to wait for her ingredients as he stuffed whatever he had into his satchel and sprinted towards Ponyville.

The Mane Six had already noticed the situation and were already fighting back. Twilight stood her ground and zapped away anypony from a distance with the f aid of Rarity who took out any stragglers. Rainbow Dash took any flying ponies that headed towards them. Applejack attacked those that came too close to the group with the sheer power of her hind legs. Pinkie picked targets that stayed in groups and fired a plastic cannonball that exploded when it came into contact with anything. Fluttershy stood in between the group deathly afraid of fighting anyone.

Deadpool came in pistols drawn and fired upon the group of ponies with his plastic bullets which did a surprising amount of damage to the armor and skin of the ponies. It was a very effective tool for making sure no casualties were involved during fights. He gathered with the Mane Six and began to help them in fighting the incoming army. "Where's Gutter?" Rainbow Dash asked as she rammed into a pegasus headfirst, letting gravity do the rest of the work after he had been knocked out. "I have no clue!" Deadpool said as he started to reload his pistol but was interrupted by a unicorn soldier who had shot hit his pistol. All of the components that made up the gun collapsed into pieces on the ground.

Deadpool let out a sigh of annoyance. He sheathed his remaining pistol, reached into his satchel and pulled out a minigun along with plastic bullets designed for it specifically. He didn't bother aiming at anything specifically and began to let loose a flurry of raging bullets all over upon the army. "Duck!" Deadpool yelled and the Mane Six obeyed him. He stood in the middle of the group and turned three hundred and sixty degrees to make sure he was hitting as many ponies as possible. The army had already seen the loss of over fifty soldiers in the span of five seconds after Deadpool began firing the minigun. All that could be heard was Deadpool's maniacal laughter and the spray of bullets along with the shells hitting the floor.

After 30 seconds Deadpool had stopped firing the minigun since he had run out of bullets. He looked in front and behind him surveying the damage he had done. "I think that's it." Deadpool said as he looked at the minigun he currently held. "So cool!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at Deadpool standing in front of hundreds of defeated ponies. Twilight began to flap her wings and hovered into the air. Her horn glowed a dazzling deep purple and with some sort of voice amplifier, she yelled. "Everypony to the Castle of Friendship! You'll be safer there!" Twilight said. Almost immediately anybody still in their homes burst out seconds later and began trotting as fast as they could to the castle.

"Thank Equestria for those defenses Gutter set up." Twilight said as she came back down to the ground. "Let's not make all of these preparations go to waste." Deadpool said. Everyone else in the group said "Right!" In unison.

WITH GUTTER

Along with Shining Armor, Gutter stood on the stairs that led to the throne room in Canterlot. He, Shining Armor, and his soldiers had fought off the majority of the forces Sombra had sent. Despite taking measures to make sure no pony ended up dying to him or Deadpool he was still somewhat brutal when it came to attacking them. Shining Armor didn't quite approve of this, but it wasn't the time to be picky. He had to defend Equestria. The waves of soldiers had suddenly begun to diminish and those still fully conscious began to tactically retreat to gather more.

"It's impressive." Gutter said looking at a number of bodies that had piled up. "What is?" Shining asked him. "All this. I can see how he conquered Equestria twice." Gutter told him and began to search the bodies for anything useful. Shining Armor only gulped at this fact, he had been totally unnerved this whole time since he knew the other counterparts had failed in stopping Sombra. "You think we have a chance?" Shining questioned just how likely they were to get through this. "Half of my men have gone down according to reports."

Gutter looked down at the ground in thought and back up towards Shining after thinking up a response. "It's possible. I'd say it's anyone's game at this point." Gutter said. "Game...? Is this fun to you?" Shining asked him. "It's been so long since I've felt any excitement, pain, and adrenaline pumping through my body. This to me is what parties are to Pinkie." He said informing him. Shining Armor shook his head. He didn't like people like Gutter, who only fight so they could some kick out of it.

"Can we focus on the task at hand?" Celestia asked. She, along with Luna and Cadance emerged from one of the hallways and looked at the fallen soldiers on the floor. "Sister, how long has it been since the last war?" Luna asked. "Far too long. I've forgotten just how terrible it is." Celestia said. Candance and Shining Armor approached each other and hugged and began talking to each other. Luna looked at Gutter and gasped at something he seemed totally oblivious to. "Thou has daggers embedded all over thine body!" Luna said pointing her hoof at him.

Gutter looked down and casually pulled out the blades. He smiled and grimaced at the same time under his helmet as he felt pain wash over those areas of his body and threw the bloodied daggers onto the floor. Celestia and Luna finally began to understand Gutter. He was waiting to feel something. Anything. A puff of smoke blasted midair and from it emerged Discord. "The Crystal Empire is safe, Those ponies were quite the hassle." Discord said as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "Nice job." Gutter said as he inspected his wounds. "We're in your debt." Cadance said as she and Shining Armor slightly bowed their heads. "That makes me a hero, right?" Discord asked. "I believe so." Gutter said. "We have other matters to attend to."

WITH DEADPOOL

"Eek!" Fluttershy yelped as she saw the piles of bodies surrounding the castle. "Don't worry! They're not dead. I think..." Deadpool said as he checked the pulse on one of Sombra's soldiers. "Up here! Pinkie!" Maud shouted at her sister. Pinkie happily waved at her and started making her way towards the castle. "Is everypony in Ponyville in your castle?" Deadpool asked Twilight who seemed lost in thought. "None of these soldiers have any of the weapons that they fired at the Gala..." She said aloud. "They must be the main course. I never like appetizers anyway!" Deadpool said looking behind him.

"This is going to the second shortest war I've ever seen." Deadpool said. "I think everyone from Ponyville is in the castle." Rainbow said flying up to Twilight. "I checked everything in there." She said informing Twilight. "Sombra's absence is bothering me. We need to stop him as soon as possible." Twilight said. From the corner of her eye, a red blinding flash of light enveloped Canterlot from afar. "That's gotta be Sombra." Deadpool said and he began to sprint in that direction. The Mane Six all followed Deadpool.

BACK IN CANTERLOT

Gutter stood in front of Celestia. He had shielded her with his body and shield from the blast of energy spikes that suddenly tore the building like a knife cutting through butter. Celestia looked at him wide-eyed at what she was witnessing. Most of Gutter's body had been impaled. He acted as if nothing happened and smiled as he felt the pain hit him like a Tsunami. "I'm fine." Gutter said as he struggled to even stand up straight up. "How pathetic. I expected more from you." Sombra said standing in the middle of a blasted wall his soldiers had created. "Sombra!" Celestia, Shining Armor, Luna, and Cadance said at the same time.

"That is my name, yes." He responded laughing at the furious looks on their faces. "You fools! All of this was merely something I threw at you to tire all of you out. It worked on your counterparts and it certainly worked on you." Sombra said. Nobody spoke to him. They all got into battle positions. "I'll indulge you while my real army makes work of Canterlot." Sombra said.

BACK WITH DEADPOOL

"Hey, that was the backup of my backup." Deadpool said as he watched his left hand get shot off by one of the bullets. "Where did all of these guys come from?" Rainbow yelled so her voice could be heard throughout the gunfire. "Don't know! But these guys will definitely try to kill you!" He yelled. Deadpool began to shuffle through his satchel and pulled out flashbangs. Gas was no good when outside, since they could run away from it. Three loud bangs went off and as soon as they did, Deadpool popped out from behind one of the houses he took cover on and started firing his shotgun into the crowd. The plastic pellets hit almost every soldier as Deadpool fired shot after shot with only one arm.

"Your hand..." Fluttershy said her head turning a slight shade of blue. The sight of blood and the dismembered hand of Deadpool was about to make her puke. Deadpool went and retrieved his and forcefully adjusted it back in. "Good as new!" He claimed. He began to test his hand out for anything that felt strange. After doing so he to reloaded his pump shotgun and stored it back into his satchel. "Is that Sombra?" Pinkie said pointing her hoof at the floating figure. Twilight suddenly took off and fly towards him.

Twilight fired off a ray of purple energy at Sombra who quickly turned around and blocked with his magic shield. She didn't let up however and kept firing off rays which were tearing through his shield. Sombra was about to retaliate until four beams of several colors hit him in the back. He winced in pain, and in his anger let out magic blast to get them off of him. "Grrr...no more games!" Sombra yelled. The first set of the Elements of Harmony emerged from inside of him and a wave of corrupted magic suddenly submerged everyone.

"Oh crap." Deadpool said to himself as he realized the situation he was in at the moment was not good. He looked up into the sky and watched as the Mane Six, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance floated above him and confronted Sombra. "I forgot they had that." Deadpool said as he watched the Mane Six start to change form after becoming one with their Elements of Harmony. Gutter came in shuffling up to Deadpool, still somehow managing to stand up. "My god man, you can't dodge anything to save your life." Deadpool said as he instinctively pulled out a syringe and jammed the needle into Gutter, almost instantly healing all of his wounds. "Thanks." Gutter plainly stated and began to check his equipment. "It's our turn to sit on the sidelines." Gutter said. "Think they can win?" Deadpool asked. Gutt

"Think they can win?" Deadpool asked.


	18. Chapter 18: Near the End

"It's over, Sombra!" Celestia yelled at Discord, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and horn glowing. Her fellow princess' all floating next to her took the same pose. Sombra was severely outnumbered. And yet, he showed no sign of hesitation or fear. Almost as if he's been in this scenario before. Sombra let out a howl of laughter as he threw his head back in amusement at the royalty that stared at him fiercely. They didn't say anything in response to his laughter.

"How predictable!" He yelled with a grin on his face. "Same words, same day, different location." He added on. "And You'll die the same as well." He looked at all of them as he said this deadly serious. He got into a fighting position as he bore his fangs and started letting his horn glow a disgusting red. "Enough talk! Have at thee foul creature!" Luna yelled and as she said this everyone blasted Sombra with their magic head on. As the blasts all headed towards him, they merged and became a coalition of colors that significantly increased in both size and power.

Sombra didn't move and took it head on believing he was nigh invincible. He was slightly surprised at the power all of these ponies together possessed at once. He, however, was still as confident as ever and smiled as the blast barely affected him at all. Everyone stood there shocked at this new development and stood shaken at his display of power. "Do you now realize just how powerless you are?" Sombra asked as he watched them lose their vigor. "No! We still have the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight yelled and from behind her the rest of the Mane Six levitated into the air and looked at each reassuringly at each other. Twilight levitated her element on her head and closed her eyes along with the rest of the Mane Six.

She opened her eyes, a blinding white light present on her eyes. The rest of the Mane Six all gathered side by side with each other and faced Sombra. He looked at them with his eyes narrowed. This is the part where they caused him trouble, but he managed to push through and barely manage to beat them. He had a trump card hidden away if anything were to go awry. "Impressive power. Let's get this over with, I have a kingdom to rule, and you're wasting my precious time." He said.

The Mane Six along with Celestia, Luna, and Cadance rushed Sombra all at once. Sombra, however, moved backward and upwards into the sky. He figured it was best he took them out one by one like he did last time to ensure a smoother victory. He looked down a fired a blast down at the group. At first, it seemed normal the way it moved until it suddenly split into hundreds of smaller pieces. The spheres of energy stopped movement for a second and they all began to seek the group.

They all split up to avoid crashing or bumping into each to avoid the heat-seeking magic going towards them. This is just what Sombra wanted, he decided to target what he interpreted to be the weakest of them all. He used his magic to teleport to Fluttershy and attempted to at point-blank blast her with his magic. Rainbow, however, was already on Sombra and rammed right into him.

He took a pretty small amount of damage from this but it concerned him they even managed to scratch him. _"Their counterparts weren't even able to pluck a single strand of hair from my mane. I better be careful, this seems insignificant, but..."_

"Thanks, Dashie." Fluttershy said as she looked at her. "No problem! Let's show him what happens when he messes with us." Rainbow said. Sombra backed out of the situation by flying downward and making sure they weren't planning anything either. "Come here often?!" Deadpool yelled as he jumped up from a roof from one of the homes and wrapped his arm around Sombra's neck, making him sink lower towards the ground but not completely. "Begone scum!" Sombra yelled out and released an area of effect blast throwing Deadpool away from him.

Gutter used his chain to wrap it around Sombra's leg who didn't have a chance to respond to this as he was immediately dragged downwards and slammed to the ground. Gutter came running up to him and attempted to smack him with his Baton, Sombra produced his own magic weapons that mimicked Gutter's setup. Due to the power of his magic his swings and shields were all fast. He bashed Gutter with his shield and made his stumble, he used this window of time to slam his own baton into his chest.

"That's not all!" Sombra yelled and suddenly a spike jutted out from the tip of the baton which impaled Gutter. Gutter smiled at this much to Sombra's confusion. Deadpool came from behind him and stabbed Sombra in the back. Sombra let out a grunt of pain and the weapons he had conjured dissipated. Sombra's eyes glowed red and he used his magic to shoot a ray at Deadpool. He dodged it and pulled out his katanas, which caused Sombra more pain. "I knew you two would be a thorn in my side." Sombra said.

"You shouldn't be worried about them." Twilight said from behind Sombra who turned around and came face to face with the Mane Six all charged up. They unleashed their giant rainbow ray of magic upon Sombra who was effectively sent flying back into Everfree's forest direction. "You're hurt!" Fluttershy yelped and rushed up to Gutter who had his hand placed on his chest, effectively covered in blood. "I'm a glutton for punishment." His way of assuring her he was fine. "Is it over?" Rarity asked. "I think we got him good. But it's far from over." Twilight said.

A red glow of light began to emanate from Everfree Forest and with it, a burst of magic erupted into the sky. Sombra came out of it having one set of the elements of Harmony floating around him. "My mother always told me never to play with my food." Sombra said to himself as he began to powerup. "You think this is every anime ever?" Deadpool yelled and pulled out a sniper from his satchel. He went prone, placed the bipod and looked down the scope and with precision, fired a bullet at Sombra's head.

The bullet was stopped by an invisible toxic colored green shield. The Elements of Harmony protected him during this process. Even if everyone poured all of their magic into destroying that shield they still wouldn't have even cracked it a little. They all looked on as Sombra had finally powered up. His whole body had increased in size, a red nauseous aura surrounded him and his pupils slit turning snake-like.

Sombra rushed at the group fast as lighting and aimed his horn downward effectively blasting everybody in the way, Deadpool and Gutter took the most damage since they were in the middle. Spike swore he saw Deadpool right leg go flying off into the distance blood drooling in the air behind it. Gutter had used his shield to block most of the damage but his shield couldn't take all that punishment for much longer.

"Could you lend me a leg?" Deadpool asked Gutter who stood above a fallen Deadpool. "I'm afraid you'll have to grow a new one." Sombra said as he zapped away Deadpool's leg. "Oh." Was Deadpool's only response to Sombra's action. The Mane Six suddenly burst into existence from out of nowhere and blasted Sombra in the back which did considerable damage. "Annoying worms!" Sombra yelled as he turned around and aimed for Twilight. The whole group, however, stayed together and easily blocked the blast with a magic shield.

Sombra finally had it with these six girls. He teleported above Canterlot and aimed his horn downwards and began to charge up a blast that would decimate the entirety of Canterlot. "Take everything I have!" Sombra yelled as the last set of the Elements of Harmony combined with the ones being used currently. The Mane Six rushed up to him and attempted to break his concentration. The last of his remaining soldiers fired upon the group effectively distracting them and bought enough time for Sombra to unleash his attack.

The sky lit up with a red aura and pebbles started to shake as Sombra let everything go. The first to be hit were the Mane Six the elements of Harmony knocked away from their grasp. Gutter hid behind a house with his shield raised knowing full well he wouldn't be able to survive without some cover. Deadpool had crawled behind some furniture that had been knocked out of a house. It was better than nothing. The attack had partially destroyed most of Canterlot and the ground it stood on. Everything was beginning to collapse and fall under itself. The defeated and powerless watched on as everything fell in front of their eyes.

Sombra looked on as the rubble consumed every living being in its wake heavily burying them. He laughed and grinned as he watched the destruction unfold in front of him. He stopped laughing when he saw a familiar right arm burst out from the rubble and started to crawl out from it. "Survived again?" Sombra asked as he appeared suddenly in front of Deadpool and blasted him with a ray sending him rolling further away. Much to Sombra's surprise, Gutter burst from the ground and used his .600 revolver and shot Sombra five times in the head.

This nearly killed him. His head had been cracked open and he began to heavily breathe in and out, his heart pumping extremely fast, as adrenaline started to heavily flow through him. Deadpool pulled out a syringe from his satchel and used a strange looking pistol to fire it at Sombra. It hit him right in the neck. He began to doze off due to the insane amount of sedatives packed into him. Gutter and Deadpool both collapsed onto the floor exhausted.

"Damn stubborn bastard. Is that what it feels like when you try to do that to me?" Deadpool said as he lay on the floor. Gutter said nothing and lay there recovering from their victory.

"I've ascended beyond mere mortals." Sombra said as he teleported in front of Gutter who began to reach for his weapons. Sombra didn't even give him a chance and at point-blank range blasted a hole in his chest sending what remained of his innards behind him. Gutter let out his version of a whimper, and began stumbling backwards his vision blurring, turning black, the last thing he saw was Sombra's smile.

Deadpool witnessed all this and retaliated in anger. He knew Gutter wasn't dead but watching him stay in constant pain and trembling made him furious. Deadpool reached into his satchel and pulled out his teleporter. The Mane Six had come out of the rubble with the Elements of Harmony no longer with them. They belonged to Sombra now.

"Fools. I cannot believe just how easy this was." Sombra said standing over the beaten Mane Six who seemed to be entirely fatigued. They all huffed and puffed and stared at Sombra who had the corrupted Elements of Harmony floating around him. He gave off the most insane amount of power anyone in their world had ever possessed or seen. "Nothing to say? That's boring. Your other counterparts let out cries of help before they died." Sombra said as he looked down on them with a frown on his face.

"I know I already said this a chapter ago, but, I can't help but feel like we're missing some context here." A voice said from behind Sombra who turned around and fired a ray of blazing red energy towards him. "Don't get cocky. I have enough power to remove any abilities you have. Death is most certainly an option for you now." Sombra said. "Thanos said the same thing. Yet I still came back." Deadpool said as he pulled out his katanas. "How primitive. Do you truly believe your katanas can do me any harm? I've ascended beyond anything you can comprehend!" Sombra said beginning to approach Deadpool who took one step back. He already knew how licked he already was. But he couldn't give up without giving it his all.

Deadpool teleported behind Sombra and with both of his katanas slashed downwards attempting to slash Sombra. He, however, stood no chance. Sombra was hundreds of levels above him and disappeared from existence. He suddenly reappeared next to Deadpool and blasted both of his arms off with a single ray to both. Deadpool's arms and katanas fell to the floor.

"This has turned out to be a series of unfortunate events." Deadpool said. "I agree" was Sombra's response and finished the job by zapping Deadpool head completely turning it into ash. Deadpool's remaining began to sway and slowly keeled over remaining motionless. The Mane Six watched in horror as their two saviors were both down for the count. "Still alive?" Sombra asked Gutter who lay there in a pool of his blood his body still trembling. Sombra walked up to him and stomped on his head. Gutter let out another feeble sound.

"Stop it, Sombra!" Applejack yelled. Sombra turned around and glared at the entire group. "Come over here and try to stop me. See what happens." He said. Applejack suddenly smiled brightly. She unhesitantly held her head high looking down on Sombra. "Your display of bravery will get you nowhere." He said focusing his attention on her. "You almost won." She said.

"What? Are you serious? This must be a joke. Take a look around you. At me. Your situation has not changed. Amuse me. Attempt to stop me." Sombra said. "Already on it." Deadpool said and grabbed Sombra. Gutter's body did the same and clasped onto his head. They both pulled out half of the Gem they had recovered on their journey. They let both pieces go which created a shield that held all three of them.

The wounds that Gutter bore had suddenly disappeared and Sombra's power totally nullified. "What is this?!" Sombra yelled at the two. "Your defeat." Gutter lamely said. "That was so dumb. Just leave the one-liners to me next time." Deadpool said. Sombra stood between them both totally powerless to both of these men. They both dropped their weapons and threateningly began to crack their knuckles. Deadpool went first and slugged Sombra right across his face. He stumbled towards Gutter who delivered a kick to his legs shattering them quickly. Deadpool kicked him in the face. Gutter jabbed his neck.

This went on for quite awhile. Both didn't seem the least bit tired and they seemed to be enjoying it. Sombra looked entirely bloody and bruised. He was about to pass out at any moment. "I thought you liked it when ponies suffered." Gutter said delivering another punch. "We're not any kind of mafia, but we'll break you're legs at some point." Deadpool said kicking him in his chest.

"I believe that's enough." Celestia said hovering downwards from the sky. Along with the other royalty. Deadpool and Gutter both dispersed the shield they had created. Deadpool tossed all three sets of the Elements of Harmony onto the floor. "That's all of 'em." He said as he looked at Gutter. "I don't need to tell you just how dangerous these are, correct?" Gutter said looking at Celestia.

"Of course. We'll take Sombra from here. I'm sure Tirek will love meeting him." Celestia said. "Now what?" Fluttershy in a quiet voice said. "This thing will solve all of your problems." Deadpool said and tossed Twilight his half of the Gem. Gutter did the same and gave her his half as well. "Me and Gutter figured this thing out after a lot of testing. It can do just about anything. Even resurrect the dead and return things to their original state. Y'know, things that you could use right about now." Deadpool informed Twilight.

Everyone began to talk to each other about the events that occurred the Mane Six were along with Deadpool were celebrating their victory. "Hey. Are ya alright, Cowboy?" Applejack asked walking up to Gutter who was looking at his destroyed weapons finding them to be utterly useless. He turned around and looked at the dirtied earth pony. "Yes...what about you?" He asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Good. So, um, I wanted to say that...what you did was really-"

"I know you have a crush on me." Gutter suddenly said. Rarity heard this and turned her head towards the two. Applejack stood still like a statue still processing what she just heard, her cheeks going hot. Pinkie started to get everyone's attention and pointed to the two. They all slowly started to cease their conversations and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Listen. I'm flattered. I am, really. But, it wouldn't work." Gutter said. The mood that surrounded everyone drastically changed upon hearing these words. Especially for Applejack who lost her statue-like posture.

"W-what?" Was all Applejack let out from her mouth. Her voice cracked slightly. "Don't take it personally. You're strong, honest, kind, beautiful, hard-working, brave, reliable, and mature." Gutter said.

"Why then?" Applejack asked confusion and sorrow mixed in her tone. "Because of me. My enemies would use you to get to me. It's a something I can't let happen again." Gutter said.

Applejack stood there unsure of what to say or do. So she simply walked away with her head down not bothering to look at anybody on her way down to the rubble. As soon as she was gone Pinkie galloped up to Gutter and began to go to town on him with her hooves hitting him in the head over and over again. "You big jerk! You made sad!" She yelled at him in anger as she said this.

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings, soared into the air and followed the heartbroken Applejack throwing a glare at Gutter as she did so. "Pinkie...I get how you feel, but Gutter is doing what he feels is right." Twilight said thinking about this logically, but still somewhat resentful for what Gutter did.

"This sucks for you." Deadpool said chuckling. "Do I start a relationship with this girl and let her die at the hands of my enemies? Or do I refuse and ignore her to protect her from ever getting hurt? Quite the ultimatum when it comes to love."

"I believe we have other matters to attend to. If you'll excuse us." Cadance said. She and the rest of the royalty started hovering away with the Gem floating along with them. "We'll take care of the destruction. The remainder of you rest." Celestia said.

"I don't think you're bad." Fluttershy said to Gutter as she walked away along with what remained of their group.

"This is the part where we wait for them to rebuild and go home when we're ready." Deadpool said walking away from the scene leaving Gutter by himself. "I'm going to have to do the same thing." Deadpool said.


End file.
